Kindred Spirits
by ColHogan
Summary: Sometimes circumstances occur which can bring the least likely of people together.***Nominated for 2013 PBA for Best Long General Story***
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This was not the story I intended originally to begin posting, but I haven't got enough of it written yet. But then this light-hearted idea came to me. Please read, enjoy, and review. I do not own Hogan's Heroes or it's characters. They are the property of CBS and Ryscher Entertainment. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment purposes only, and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks were intended. I realize that not everybody will like this story, but I have always liked to occasionally write something unusual. Please read, review, and enjoy.  
**_

**Kindred Spirits**

**Chapter 1-Unwanted Visitors**

To Kommandant Wilhelm Klink, the day had started off just like any other until his telephone rang. That was when his day, to him, took a turn for the worst. Now, as he sat behind his desk, his cheek resting against a clenched fist and staring into space, he waited for the arrival of the one man he somehow knew could save him. Right now Klink felt as if he had lost his last friend on earth which was strange when one thought about it as the only person he considered a 'friend', was an enemy. Suddenly there was a light knocking on the door.

"Come in," Klink mumbled not moving or bothering to look up at his visitor.

Opening the door, his pretty blond secretary, Hilda, stood in the doorway. "Herr Kommandant, Colonel Hogan is here to see you," she announced, a worried expression on her face as she studied her boss and sadly shook her head.

"Good. Send him in."

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant." Hilda stood aside allowing the handsome American officer to saunter cheerily into the office winking at Hilda as he did so. He watched her as she retreated, closing the door behind her before turning and standing in front of Klink's desk, offering a sloppy salute, then hooking his thumbs in the pockets of his jacket.

"You asked to see me, Kommandant?" Hogan asked with a bit of a smirk.

"Yes, Hogan," Klink mumbled still not moving or looking at the American. Hogan's eyebrows arched upward.

"I've received happier greetings from my draft board," Hogan replied hoping to at least get a rise from the German. There was none. "Is something wrong, sir?"

"Hrmph. Is something wrong he asks," Klink said to the open air.

Shifting on his feet, Hogan inhaled and exhaled through his nose. "Well, it might help if you start from the beginning and tell me what's wrong instead of staring at the floor."

"I am talking to you."

Hogan shook his head, then snapped his fingers several times. "Uh, Kommandant, I'm over here."

With a deep sigh, Klink slowly turned around, straightened up in his chair, and looked at his American counterpart. "I need your help."

"I gathered that, sir. What's the problem? Ole Bubble Head at it again?" Hogan was ready for a retort from the Kommandant to his insult of the Fuhrer, and was surprised when none came. His eyebrows knitted together as he waited.

"General Burkhalter called. He's coming here today and will be here for about five days to inspect the camp, look over the books, the usual. I need Corporal LeBeau to prepare special meals for him the entire time he's here."

"LeBeau's time is valuable. I can't just order him to cook five meals for every Kraut bigwig that shows up here, General or otherwise."

"Hogaaaaaaaaaannnn!" Klink was really not in the mood for games today, nor was he in the mood for any of Hogan's shenanigans; still, he knew he needed the American to have the diminutive Frenchman to prepare his exquisite meals. "You will cease referring to General Burkhalter as a bigwig."

Hogan merely shrugged. "Well, he is kinda big and…"

"I don't want to hear it! Now, what do you want in order to have you order LeBeau to cook several dinners?"

Hogan thought for a few minutes. "One extra hour of electric light and two extra slices of white bread per man during the General's stay."

Klink's jaw dropped at the American's boldness. "Thirty minutes of electric light and no extra slices of white bread. Take it or leave it!" He figured Hogan would take the offer and at least get something as opposed to nothing. He was mistaken.

Hogan gave Klink a sloppy salute and started for the door. "No thanks, Kommandant." He gripped the doorknob. "Before I forget, enjoy your take-out order from the mess hall. I hear they're serving sauerbraten tonight." He started out the door.

"Hogan wait!" Klink held out an arm, palm facing the American. Hogan paused and looked back at Klink. "All right. All right. All right. One hour of electric light, and two slices of white bread per man during the General's stay."

"You got yourself a deal. I'll speak with LeBeau." Hogan realized getting what he wanted had been too easy. Closing the door, he approached the Kommandant's desk, eyebrows knitted together. "Kommandant, I can tell something is wrong, now what is it? You've had Burkhalter here before and you haven't been like this. I can't help you unless you tell me what's wrong."

"You're right. The General isn't coming alone."

Hogan suddenly chuckled as an amused grin appeared. "He's bringing the abominable ice queen with him." He saw Klink's eyes shift upwards at him.

"It's not funny. I need help. The General knows I've been seeing Bertha for several weeks. I suspect Frau Linkmeyer is upset about my relationship with her, and the General's really coming here to break us up so I can marry his sister."(1)

Hogan smirked. "I'd definitely say you have a problem. Wish I could help but I don't know how I can."

"You can and you will. You are hereby invited to join us for dinner every day the General and his sister are here so you can help me convince them Bertha and I are serious about each other."

"Kommandant, I…"

"Consider that an order."

"Well, since you put it so nicely I'll check my social calendar. I don't think I have anything scheduled this week anyway."

* * *

General Albert Burkhalter sat behind his large mahogany desk reviewing and signing reports hoping to finish them as quickly as he could. He wanted to get everything done before he and his sister were to leave for Stalag 13. Truth be told, Burkhalter wasn't really looking forward to his annual trip to inspect the POW camp for two simple reasons, putting up with Klink's whining and boasting about his no escape record again, and tolerating the insufferable Colonel Hogan. Actually, when he got right down to it, he almost preferred putting up with Hogan; at least the man could carry on an interesting conversation despite his wise cracks, put downs, and arrogance. Whereas Klink could only discuss his favorite subject, himself.

It was after signing off on one report that Burkhalter put down his pen and began to rub his pudgy chin with a large hand as his thoughts turned to his sister, Gertrude Linkmeyer, and remind himself again exactly why he was bringing her with him this time and subjecting her to Klink.

He originally had planned this visit to Stalag 13 alone as he normally did, but then he had remembered what day was rapidly approaching since her husband Otto was reported missing in action at the Russian front over three years ago. It would have been Otto's and Gertrude's thirty-second wedding anniversary. And every year like clockwork, she became depressed when that day came around, even two or three days before. To the General's thinking, he believed Otto Linkmeyer was more than likely deceased. So, after a respectable period of 'mourning,' he had tried repeatedly to convince her it was time to remarry, but she stood fast to her belief that she did not share her brother's belief about Otto, and showed no interest in anybody he had introduced her to during that time, refusing to remarry. In past years he had been home, and he and his wife would help her get through those days, but this time he couldn't as Berta was away visiting relatives; so, he invited her to accompany him to Stalag 13 this time so she wouldn't be home alone. But there was a motive behind his visit other than to inspect the camp and go over Klink's books, and that was to try and 'convince' Klink to drop this girlfriend he supposedly had and marry Gertrude. And while he considered Klink not his idea of a worthy catch or to become a member of the Burkhalter family, perhaps seeing the bumbling, inept Kommandant just might cheer her up while he himself was busy.

Burkhalter didn't care about this Hagenfassel woman, and figured if she really existed and dating Klink, she couldn't possibly be serious about the man, and it shouldn't be difficult to break them up and get Klink's attention turned toward his sister. And despite how he felt about the man, he suspected there was some attraction on Gertrude's part where Klink was concerned. So he swallowed his pride and would try some matchmaking during this visit. But first he had to check out Gertrude's opposition and see just what his plan was up against, providing this woman actually existed or was a figment of Klink's imagination. He was suddenly awakened from his thoughts by the ringing of his telephone. With a sigh, he picked up the receiver and pressed it to his ear.

"Burkhalter." He rolled his eyes towards the heavens when he heard his sister's voice. "Yes, Gertrude, I have not forgotten. I know we're to leave at three p.m. for Stalag 13." He shook his head. "No I don't know if Klink will invite his lady friend. I suppose we will just have to wait and find out, won't we? No, the green dress does not make you look fat." He began massaging his forehead as a migraine was starting. "Then wear the blue dress. Bring both if you can't decide. Gertrude, whatever you decide to wear you will look fine. This is Klink we'll be seeing, not the Fuhrer. Believe me when I say he won't know the difference anyway. Now if we are to leave on time I must return to work. Just be ready when I come to pick you up. Goodbye, Gertrude." Hanging up the receiver, the General ran both hands down his face. This was going to be a long five days unless he was lucky.

* * *

When Hogan entered the hut, he found LeBeau, Newkirk, Kinch, and Carter all seated around the table. Kinch, LeBeau, and Carter were drinking coffee, while Newkirk was holding a lit cigarette between his fingers with a coffee mug beside him. Seeing his commanding officer, the Frenchman hurried to his feet and grabbing a mug from the table, filled it with hot coffee handing it to the Colonel as he sat down at the table with the others. LeBeau returned to his place.

"Thanks, LeBeau," Hogan said before taking a drink and savoring the hot brew as it slid down his throat.

"What did ole Klink want?" asked Newkirk taking a puff on his cigarette, studying the Colonel's face.

Hogan focused his brown eyes on the Frenchman. "LeBeau, Burkhalter and his sister are arriving sometime today and staying for five days. You are going to cook dinner for them during their stay here."

"What?" LeBeau's mouth fell open and his eyes bulged. "I refuse to waste my culinary expertise on filthy Bosche, Colonel. I would rather serve them marinated dog food and call it beef stroganoff."(2)

Hogan rolled his eyes as he remembered the hors d'oeuvres the Frenchman had made using dog food and only mentioned it to him after he had eaten one. He never mentioned it to LeBeau. "I would prefer not to eat marinated dog food for dinner if you don't mind. I'm invited to join them for dinner the entire time they're here. Besides, I got us one extra hour of electricity and two extra slices of white bread per man the entire time Burkhalter's here. So no dog food. Understand?"

"Oui, mon Colonel, I understand," LeBeau replied, disappointed. "No dog food."

"Thank you," Hogan said with a sigh of relief.

"How come the General's bringing his sister with him, Colonel?" asked Kinch.

Hogan shrugged. "Who knows. Probably still trying to marry her off to Klink I guess."

"Yeah, but isn't Klink dating that Bertha Hagenfassel?" asked Carter, confused.

Before the Colonel could respond, Newkirk chuckled and took a sip of coffee. "Klink datin' a bird won't stop Burkhalter if he wants Klink to marry his sister," the Englander explained to the young Sergeant. "Especially if the bloody General gives him a choice between his sister and the Russian front."

"That's why I've been invited," Hogan explained wearily. "Klink suspects Burkhalter's here to break up him and Bertha and wants me to help him convince him that the two of them are serious." Hogan then took another drink. "The things I have to do for my country," he added with an amused grin.

"Yeah, well, better you than us," Newkirk chuckled. He then saw the expression on his commanding officer's face change to a smirk. His own amusement suddenly turned to a frown. "From that look on your face I think you're about to tell us we're coming too."

"That's right. Somebody needs to prepare and serve the wine and food."

"Charming," Newkirk groaned. "Bloody charming." He removed his cover and tossed it down on the table in annoyance.

Kinch's eyebrows knitted together as he looked at Hogan. "Colonel, us having to be waiters tonight at Klink's dinner with Burkhalter is gonna interfere with our plans to set the explosives tonight to blow up the ball bearing plant."

Hogan sighed. "Not really. The timers are going to be delayed so whoever I send will be able to set them and be back here before Burkhalter arrives. We all know once the General arrives Klink will double the guards outside of camp meaning nobody will be able to get outside the wire. I just have to select two others to replace Newkirk and Carter."

"Boy," Carter mumbled. "What a time to have unwanted visitors in camp. Takes all the fun outta life."

"You read me bored mind, mate," Newkirk agreed. "I was lookin' forward to gettin' outta the house tonight."

Hogan smirked as he looked at the two men. "What are you two complaining about? Newkirk, didn't you complain to me last night when London gave us this assignment that you needed a night off from ducking patrols outside of camp?"

The Englander merely shook his head as he put out his cigarette. "That may be, Gov'nor. But all I have to say is that you picked a fine time to believe me."

* * *

Hogan anxiously paced back and forth in his private quarters periodically checking his watch as he did so. He was impatiently waiting for his two men to return to camp from the mission. He was always a nervous wreck when any of his men were outside the wire without him, and although he was an expert at hiding his emotions from the men, they somehow knew to give the Colonel a wide berth when somebody was outside the wire, and especially in the daytime.

Hogan checked his watch again for what felt like the umpteenth time. It had been almost four hours since Olsen and Garlotti left replacing Newkirk and Carter. He recalled standing nearby as the two men changed into Luftwaffe uniforms giving them their final instructions.

"I want no detours, and no stopping to visit Frauleins," he had said in his most authoritative voice, his eyes focused on Olsen solely. He noticed the Sergeant's cheeks turning a slight shade of red. "Burkhalter will be here between four and four-thirty, and Klink will not only order a special roll call upon his arrival here, but I want everybody in camp when those explosives go off."

"Yes, sir," both men replied simultaneously.

"Good luck," Hogan said as he watched both men, with canvas bags hanging from their shoulders containing the timers and the explosive packs, climb up the ladder leading to the emergency tunnel exit contained inside the tree stump.

The ball bearing plant to be blown was three miles from camp and was nearly completed based on the intelligence they had, and it was imperative to destroy it before it was completed and fully operational.

Hogan removed his crush cap and ran a hand over his thick black hair, then replaced his cap. After doing so there was a knock on his door. "Enter," he announced standing beside his desk with his hands now stuck in the back pockets of his brown pants. The door opened and Kinch walked in. Hogan looked at his face and could tell immediately that Olsen and Garlotti had not yet returned.

"You okay, Colonel?" the radioman asked closing the door behind him. He watched Hogan shake his head and resume pacing.

"Kinch, I swear if Olsen has stopped to visit one of his many lady friends, by the time I'm done with him, being a private will seem like a promotion to him."

Kinch chuckled as he folded his arms across his chest. "He and Newkirk do have a thing for the ladies, don't they?"

Hogan paused his pacing and glared at his second-in-command. "You're not making me feel better, y'know."

"Sorry."

Hogan looked at Kinch pensively. "Did you inform London of Burkhalter's visit and that for the next five days we're out of business?"

Kinch chuckled. "I told 'em. They weren't too happy about it."

Hogan smirked. "I'd be worried if they were." He checked his watch again.

"Want us to go out and look for them?"

Hogan sighed. "Not yet. Let's give it another fifteen minutes. If they're not back by then, I'll have somebody go out and look for them. Besides, soon you, Carter, and Newkirk have to set up for Klink's dinner, and LeBeau has to start cooking." He exhaled deeply through his mouth. "Here's hoping nothing's gone wrong and…" He was interrupted by his door opening and LeBeau looking in.

* * *

(1) Bertha Hagenfassel is from The Big Broadcast, Season 6.

(2) The use of dog food on hors d'oeuvres is from That's No Lady, That's My Spy, Season 6.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-The Big Explosion**

Hogan looked at the Little Frenchman. "What is it, LeBeau?"

"Pardonnez-moi, Colonel, but I thought you'd want to know. Garlotti and Olsen have just returned. They are entering the tunnels now."

Kinch saw the corners of Hogan's mouth curl upwards ever so slightly. "Thanks, LeBeau. It's nearly 1500 hours. You'd better head over to Klink's quarters and start preparing dinner. Newkirk, Kinch and Carter will be over shortly to help set up."

"Oui, Colonel," LeBeau answered dismally.

"By the way, what are you serving?" asked Hogan, his taste buds anticipating something delicious from the Frenchman.

The little Frenchman smiled. "I thought I'd start off with Fricassee de Poulet. And for dessert, some Clafouti." (1)

Hogan sighed contentedly, then walked past both men. "C'mon, Kinch." Entering the common room, Hogan glanced around. "Saunders, watch the door for a few minutes," he added. After both men approached the double bunk in the corner, Hogan slapped the hidden mechanism on the upper bed frame and waited as the lower bunk rattled upward, and the ladder dropped. Followed by Kinch, Hogan stepped over the bed frame and ascended down the ladder into the tunnels below. The two men headed in the direction of the changing room where they spotted Olsen and Garlotti changing out of their Luftwaffe uniforms.

"Any problems?" Hogan stuck his hands in his back pants pockets again.

"Everything went fine, Colonel," Olsen replied with a smirk. "Just a few minor difficulties however," he added.

Hogan and Kinch exchanged looks.

"What difficulties?" the Colonel asked, eyebrows knitting together, dark eyes flashing. "And were these so called difficulties the reason it took both of you so long to get back?"

"Kinda, Colonel," Garlotti explained. "See, when we reached the plant, there were guards on duty. So Olsen and I hid our satchels behind some nearby bushes and waited until they were about to change shifts and we replaced two of them. We waited until things settled down, then retrieved our satchels, and set the explosives. We set the timers so that the bombs will go off at 2215 hours, well after lights out."

"But as we were ready to leave…" Olsen continued, "…one of the guards saw us and yelled at us about deserting our post so we took off running as fast as we could. Fortunately we lost them."

"But neither of you got hurt?" asked Kinch, worried.

"Nah," Olsen replied with a relaxed grin. "But they sure had us worried for a few minutes though." The two men finished changing back into their Allied uniforms.

"Main thing is you're both all right," Hogan said as he and the others headed back in the direction of the ladder leading to the barracks.

* * *

About four-thirty, a large black staff car rolled through the front gates of Stalag 13 and pulled up in front of the Kommandantur. As usual, Sergeant Schultz hurried forward and pulled open the left back passenger door and offered his best salute as did Klink standing facing the door. Burkhalter struggled out the open door returning the salute as he did so; then, he offered his hand to his sister, and assisted her from the back seat. Schultz closed the door.

"What a pleasure it is to see you General Burkhalter," Klink stammered with a nervous smile on his face. He felt like a deer caught in the headlights of a car.

"Wish I could say the same, Klink, but I can't, so I won't," Burkhalter replied with a smirk. He could sense the Kommandant's nervousness as well as see it in his forced smile. He smiled as he looked at his sister. "You remember my sister, Mrs. Linkmeyer?"

Klink shook Gertrude's hand and bowed, maintaining his smile. "Of course. It's wonderful to see you again Frau Linkmeyer."

Gertrude forced a smile to her face which did not reach her eyes. "Guten Tag, Klink."

Swallowing the large lump in his throat, Klink glared past his guests at his large Sergeant-of-the-Guard who swallowed nervously and seemed to wilt under the glare.

"Schultz! Take the luggage for Frau Linkmeyer and the General to guest quarters one and two immediately. Then go to barracks two and inform Colonel Hogan his company is expected at 1800 hours this evening."

Schultz saluted. "Jawohl, Herr Kommandant."

As Schultz struggled with the luggage, Klink gestured towards the Kommandantur. "Frau Linkmeyer, Herr General, shall we go inside and have some refreshments?"

* * *

Hogan, surrounded by a few of the men, had observed the General's car arrive from the doorway of barracks two. With hands on his slender hips, he allowed an amused grin to appear on his face as he watched Klink fawn all over Burkhalter as if his life depended on it. _It probably does, _he thought to himself.

"Klink sure does a lot of boot-licking when Burkhalter arrives," Saunders commented.

"Wonder how he's gonna handle Burkhalter's sister being here for a week, Colonel?" asked Olsen.

"I don't know," Hogan chuckled. "I can't wait to see the outcome myself. Should be interesting though with my favorite comedy team of Burkhalter and Klink."

"Which one is the straight man, sir?" asked Baker chuckling. To him, Klink and Burkhalter reminded him of the comedians Laurel and Hardy.

Hogan shrugged. "Neither one. And yes Baker, they do remind one of Laurel and Hardy, including their sizes," he smirked looking back at his back-up radio operator with a knowing smile as he turned and walked away from the door as laughter was heard. Walking to the pot-belly stove, Hogan poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table as the door was closed and the men went about their business. Olsen joined Hogan at the table, noticing the Colonel seemed a bit worried.

"Something wrong, Colonel?" Olsen asked.

Hogan took a drink of coffee. "I'll just feel better once those bombs go off and that ball-bearing plant is a pile of burning rubble."

"I wouldn't worry, sir. We hid those bombs so well they won't be detected before it's too late."

"We also have to worry about Burkhalter being in camp for a week. With him here the guards will be doubled outside the wire making it too risky for anybody to leave camp. So I guess we'd better enjoy the enforced vacation for the next five days." He took a drink of coffee. "I have a feeling the next five days are gonna be interesting to put it mildly."

* * *

It was approaching six p.m. when Hogan knocked on the door of Klink's quarters, and entered upon hearing "Come in" from the Kommandant. After entering, Hogan removed his crush cap and gave it to Schultz who was standing guard near the kitchen door. He noticed Burkhalter with a smirk on his beefy face and a somewhat glassy look to his eyes staring at him which told Hogan the General was already on his way to becoming drunk. Klink, with a feigned smile, was struggling to look relaxed as if he didn't have a care in the world. He looked almost pleased that Hogan had finally arrived and all was now right with the world meaning that he could breathe again. But it was Frau Linkmeyer's expression that caught his attention. She looked depressed, as if she would rather be anywhere than where she was, and was trying to force herself to have a good time.

"Colonel Hogan, how good of you to join us," Burkhalter announced in a loud voice gripping the American's shoulder with his free hand; a drink in his other.

"Evening, General. Frau Linkmeyer. Kommandant. Hope I'm not late." Hogan said calmly already feeling bored and suspecting this was going to be a long night.

"Not at all," Burkhalter replied before turning his attention to Klink. As he did so Carter brought a tray on which sat several goblets of white wine while Newkirk carried a tray on which sat appetizers which Hogan recognized as canapés with garlicky tomato spread. He took a goblet and a cracker; he bit into the cracker. As he chewed, he got a look at Newkirk's face.

"Everything okay, Newkirk?" he asked, swallowing. He then took a sip of white wine.

Newkirk rolled his eyes to the heavens. "You're lucky you arrived when you did, Gov'nor," he kept his voice just above a whisper. "Between Klink and Burkhalter, they nearly ate all the bleedin' appetizers." He watched the Colonel pick up another cracker.

"Frau Linkmeyer looks a bit down," Hogan remarked. "What gives?"

Carter glanced over at the woman who was standing near her brother staring blankly into her goblet.

"It's kinda hard to say, Colonel," Carter replied softly. "She's looked like that since she and Burkhalter walked in. I don't think she's very happy."

Newkirk smirked. "Maybe the prospect of marryin' ole Klink is too much even for her." He chuckled quietly. Hogan finished his drink before taking another. This one he would nurse. Didn't want to get drunk in case something was discussed that he needed to overhear.

"Better go keep the natives happy," Hogan suggested.

"Yes, sir," Newkirk and Carter both replied simultaneously.

Hogan glanced in the direction of Klink who was chatting with the General, and found himself feeling a bit sorry for Klink because the General seemed to conducting a third degree; of that he was pretty positive. Hogan really couldn't hear that well. Then, as he let his eyes fall on Gertrude, he watched the woman walk over to Klink's sofa and sit down; sighing deeply, taking a drink of wine. Something was definitely off with her and had an idea what it might be. If Klink was right about Burkhalter wanting to use this trip to break up him and Bertha, perhaps Frau Linkmeyer wasn't really looked forward to becoming Mrs. Wilhelm Klink. Hogan had to chuckle as he took another sip of his drink. Could he blame her? Who'd want to introduce Klink as their husband? Much less Burkhalter introducing the Kommandant as his brother-in-law. Approaching the woman, Hogan stood in front of her. "Everything all right, Frau Linkmeyer?" he asked, genuinely concerned.

Gertrude looked up, a sadness in her eyes at the American. "Why are you asking, Colonel?" she asked. She waited as Hogan sat down beside her.

"You just look like something's troubling you. I mean, I know I'm the enemy but I'm a good listener if you'd like to talk about it."

A faint smile appeared on her face before she looked down staring into the contents of her wine goblet. "You can't help, Colonel Hogan. Nobody can help." She paused. "Excuse me," she added suddenly getting to her feet and approaching Klink and Burkhalter leaving a somewhat perplexed Hogan seated on the sofa alone.

At 1830 hours, Hogan, General Burkhalter, Klink, and Frau Linkmeyer, were sitting down to an enjoyable dinner prepared by the little Frenchman and served by Carter, with Kinch and Newkirk serving white wine with the meal.

"So Klink…" Burkhalter slightly slurred his words with a smirk on his face. "Tell me about this young lady you've been seeing."

Klink swallowed nervously and smiled. "Wha…what is it you would like to know, Herr General." He could barely get the words out of his mouth. Instead, his panicked blue eyes turned to Hogan's brown ones, pleading silently for help.

"Just how serious are things between you two?"

"I'd say they're very serious, General," Hogan interceded with an amused grin. "She is a young widow who recently bought the Ratskeller. You should see these two kids. They act like a couple of love-sick teenagers." Hogan smirked at the grimace on the Kommandant's face at his choice of words.

"Really? I somehow can't see a lovely young Frau attaching herself to Klink. He needs an older, more established woman of the world…someone like my sister, Gertrude perhaps."

Hogan noticed the roll of Gertrude's eyes at her brother's words, and how Klink nearly choked on his drink. "Albert, please," Gertrude begged. "Instead of trying to interfere in Colonel Klink's personal life, you should be happy for him." She then glanced at Hogan, her eyes indicating she wanted to speak with him, but not now and not here. She saw him subtly nod his head he understood.

Hogan's eyebrows arched. This was so un-Gertrude like. Something was definitely wrong, and Hogan suspected it had nothing to do with Klink's involvement with Bertha Hagenfassel. He took another bite of his food. Even he had to admit the Frenchman had outdone himself; it was delicious.

"I am happy for him," Burkhalter admitted. "I just don't believe it. It sounds like somebody Klink made up to avoid marrying you."

"Albert, when you asked me to accompany you on this trip, you said it was strictly business."

"It is strictly business. However, I never said I could not mix business with a little pleasure."

Gertrude shook her head. "Kommandant, this food is delicious," she said hoping to change the subject.

"It is excellent," Burkhalter agreed as he swallowed a mouthful of food.

"Ummm," was all Klink could utter.

"LeBeau has outdone himself I must say," Burkhalter admitted out loud as he drank some more white wine. "So tell me, Klink, what does this Bertha Hagenfassel look like? Perhaps I've seen her before someplace."

"As Hogan said before, she bought the Ratskeller a few months ago," Klink nervously explained. She has long dark hair and is extremely attractive, Herr General."

Burkhalter smirked. "The Ratskeller you say? Sounds like a young lady I would like to meet and get to know. You will arrange it, Klink."

"Herr General?" Klink asked looking mortified. "But we may not have time considering how busy you will be here the next five days."

"Nonsense, Klink. I am quite interested in meeting any young lady who has captured your attention."

Klink looked desperately at Hogan who could only roll his eyes. "General, I only met Frau Hagenfassel once," he said wiping his mouth with a napkin. "And although she is somewhat young, I have to admit she seemed quite taken with our dashing Kommandant. I think they'd make a good match."

Burkhalter frowned at Hogan. "I will decide that, Hogan, not you." He then faced Klink and lay a meaty paw on his shoulder. "Klink, I want you to arrange for a dinner to take place at the Ratskeller during my stay here for yourself, me and my sister for this Thursday. And that's an order."

"Yes, Herr General. As soon-as-possible, Herr General," Klink replied with a worried look at Hogan who could only shrug his shoulders. Out of the corner of his eye, Hogan noticed Frau Linkmeyer shaking her head in dismay as she picked at the remains of her food.

Once dinner was finished, the men served the dessert which was a big hit with everybody and served with fresh coffee. During dessert, Hogan checked his watch and noticed it was nearing 2115 hours; only one hour to go before the Nazis would be missing one ball-bearing plant.

After the dessert dishes and coffee cups had been cleared away, the men and Frau Linkmeyer all retired to Klink's living room with a snifter of brandy; the men all puffing on cigars, Hogan using one that he had pilfered earlier in the day from Klink's humidor. Hogan and Frau Linkmeyer were seated side-by-side on the couch listening to Klink and Burkhalter discussing Bertha Hagenfassel again. He noticed Gertrude close her eyes and pinch the bridge of her nose.

"Are you all right, Frau Linkmeyer?" he asked softly.

"Just leave me alone, Colonel, please," she said. She then finished her brandy in one gulp before getting slowly to her feet. Burkhalter noticed and looked with concern at his sister.

"What's wrong, Gertrude?" he asked tenderly. "Are you all right?"

"I'm all right, Albert, just tired," she replied. "It's been a long day, I have a headache, and I'm turning in. You gentlemen can remain and continue talking."

"Are you sure?" asked Burkhalter, worried. Even Klink was watching now and secretly admitted to himself that the General's sister didn't look well.

"I'm sure."

Klink finally found his voice. "Then I will have one of my guards escort you to your quarters, Frau Linkmeyer."

"That is not necessary, Kommandant."

"Oh yes it is," the General insisted overriding her.

Klink looked over his shoulder. "_Schuuuuulllltz!"_ he shouted. The door to the kitchen opened and Schultz, his mouth full of food, stepped out; he swallowed quickly and saluted.

"You summoned me, Herr Kommandant?" he stammered.

"Yes, Dumnkopf. Have Hogan's men been escorted back to the barracks yet?"

"Yes, Herr Kommandant. They finished cleaning up in the kitchen and I escorted them back to the barracks and then did roll call. All prisoners are present and accounted for except Colonel Hogan who is here with you."

"Excellent, Schultz," said Klink. "I want you to escort Frau Linkmeyer to her guest quarters. She is tired and wishes to turn in."

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant. Frau Linkmeyer?"

As Gertrude started to join Schultz, Hogan suddenly looked excited and rubbed his hands together like a little kid on Christmas day. "Oh goody, now us men can discuss German military secrets."

"Hoooogaaaannnn!" Klink bellowed disapprovingly. Burkhalter scowled at the American.

"What?" asked Hogan. "We're all military men, Kommandant. I promise I won't tell anybody whatever you tell me about any German military plans and what old Scramble Brains has planned."

Burkhalter's face turned red while Klink stiffened. "Hogan, your presence here is no longer required," Klink announced. "Schultz, after you drop Frau Linkmeyer at her guest quarters, take Colonel Hogan back to his barracks."

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant. Colonel Hogan?"

Hogan snapped his fingers, a look of frustration on his face. "Darn it. And here I thought I was gonna hear some Kraut secrets." He shrugged, finished his brandy and got to his feet. "Oh well, maybe next time." He approached Schultz and held open the door for Frau Linkmeyer. "After you," he said in a gentlemanly manner.

Once the trio was outside on Klink's porch, Frau Linkmeyer inhaled and exhaled deeply. "Sergeant Schultz, I wish to speak with Colonel Hogan, alone."

Schultz swallowed nervously. "But…but…my orders are to escort you to your quarters, then make sure Colonel Hogan gets back to the barracks."

"Colonel Hogan can escort me to my quarters," she said calmly. "I assure you I will be in no danger, Sergeant."

"But…but…but…."

"Don't worry, Schultz," Hogan announced with an amused grin. "I know how to get back to the barracks on my own."

Frau Linkmeyer looked at Schultz with a serious look. "Unless you wish to discuss your problems with the General?"

Schultz looked at Hogan. "Colonel Hogan, you're on your own." He then quickly walked away leaving Hogan and Frau Linkmeyer alone on the porch. Hogan glanced at his watch. It was exactly 2130 hours.

"You have an appointment, Colonel?" Gertrude asked curiously.

"No. Why do you ask?"

"You keep looking at your watch as it you have someplace to go."

Hogan smirked. "Even Colonels need their beauty sleep," he joked.

"Then I shall not keep you long. But I do need to talk with you, but not here. Could you come with me to my quarters?"

"Sure. Lead the way."

Hogan followed the older woman to her quarters. Once inside, she closed the door and turned on a table lamp.

"Would you care for a drink, Colonel?" she asked with a weak smile.

Hogan shrugged his shoulders. "No thanks. I think I've had enough for tonight. But don't let me stop you if you want one."

She sighed as she sat down beside Hogan. "Colonel, I need to ask you something and I want an honest answer. Just how serious are things between Klink and this Bertha Hagenfassel?"

Hogan sighed. "To be honest, I would have to say things are very serious between them. But I'm curious as to why you ask. I mean, I got the impression during the evening that you weren't really interested in Klink."

"This may come as a surprise to you, Colonel, but I'm not the least bit interested in your Kommandant. In fact, I'm very happy that he's found somebody with whom to share his life. But I can see from the look on your face that you doubt my sincerity. Let me assure you, I do not want my brother to break them up. In fact, I'm hoping he'll fail with that mission."

"Not that I don't believe you, it's just that I'm surprised. I've always believed you had a romantic interest in Klink."

Gertrude chuckled. "That may have been true at one time, but only because of pressure from my brother. He's the one who's been pushing." She noticed Hogan looking at his watch again.

"I'm sorry," she said. "It's late and you must be tired. You should go back to your barracks." She stood up as did Hogan, standing close facing her.

"It's okay. Look, I know I'm the enemy, but should you need to talk, I'm sure I could find some way to meet with you and talk."

"Thank you, Colonel, but…." She never got to finish as a loud explosion was heard. In fact, the vibrations of the explosions shook the guest cottage causing Gertrude to tightly clutch the front of Hogan's leather jacket as he instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist. He felt her body trembling against him and held her tightly.

"Wha…what was that explosion?" she asked looking up into the American's face, panicked.

"Nothing to worry about," Hogan explained. "Probably just the underground committing a little sabotage. Did sound rather close though." Looking down into her face, he saw the terror etched there, yet her brown eyes held the look of feeling safe with him. Something suddenly happened that neither could explain much less understand. Gertrude stood up on her toes at the same time Hogan leaned forward until their lips touched briefly. Pulling away, they stared at each other briefly, then pressed their lips together firmly as their bodies became one. As they did so, her arms wrapped around Hogan's neck. She could feel his tongue seeking entry and she welcomed him in with a deep moan emanating from the back of her throat.

* * *

(1)Fricassee de Poulet is chicken in wine. It is a traditional French recipe. A simple dish from the Lorraine region of France.

Clafouti is a custard batter with fruit. It is a mix between a pancake and custard. Is traditionally made with wild cherries like a runny pancake.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-The Morning After**

Hogan yawned as he stretched his arms over his head; his eyes quickly adjusting to the room's darkness. His internal clock told him it was still night although very late. _Why is my bunk and pillow so darn comfortable? _he thought. Then he remembered what had transpired earlier in the night, and the corners of his lips curled upwards. Turning onto his side, he was surprised to see her staring back at him with a warm smile. She pressed her body against his, resting her head on his shoulder as she drew lazy circles on his bare chest with a finger.

"All I say is wow," Hogan chuckled. "I never knew such a thing could be done."

"I can show you several other things if you'd like," Gertrude cooed looking into Hogan's brown eyes. Even in the darkness of her bedroom, she could see the twinkle in his eyes. She pressed her lips against his briefly.

"Maybe later," Hogan replied first with a grin, then, he became serious. "Are you all right?" he asked, concerned.

"I've never been better. What about you? Are you all right?"

Hogan thought for a few minutes then grinned as he wrapped his arms around Gertrude and pulled her closer. "Other than being tired, I have to admit I feel extremely relaxed and sated." Then he frowned. "But I'm sorry in a way. I mean, I feel like I took advantage of you and…" He didn't finish as Gertrude put a forefinger on his lips silencing him.

"Don't be sorry, Colonel. If anything, I want to thank you."

"After this, I think you can call me Robert or Rob."

"Then I want to thank you, Robert," Gertrude repeated.

Hogan lifted his head gazing into Gertrude's eyes, puzzled. "Thank me? For what?"

Gertrude raised her head and pressed her lips against Hogan's again, kissing him with all the passion she had in her, her tongue seeking and gaining entrance. Pulling back, she smiled. "I want to thank you for making me feel like a woman again."

Hogan's face softened as he grinned. "My pleasure," he added before pressing his lips against hers firmly. As their lips were together, Hogan felt a stirring and knew from Gertrude's muffled laughter that she felt it too. He secretly wondered if he had time for a repeat performance. Breaking apart for air, he turned slightly and grabbed his watch off the nightstand checking the time. He frowned. "I'm afraid I have to return to the barracks. It wouldn't do for me to be seen leaving your guest quarters." Sliding his watch on his wrist, he noticed a slight frown on her face. He kissed the tip of her nose and pressed his lips to hers.

Hogan then winked at her as he threw back the duvet and put his feet on the floor before standing up. He bent down to retrieve his clothes and shoes and suddenly felt a pair of eyes watching him. Standing up and looking back, he saw Gertrude staring at him with a smile. Hogan looked at her inquisitively with an arched eyebrow.

Gertrude laughed softly. "I always enjoy a beautiful view, Colonel," she said as if knowing what he was thinking. "And I just saw one."

* * *

After climbing out Gertrude's bedroom window, Hogan silently made his way from her guest quarters to the back of barracks two, making sure to keep to the shadows. Standing outside the window of his private quarters for a minute, he first looked around checking that nobody had spotted him; then quietly opened the shutters before climbing into his room and closing the shutters. Knowing he had about two hours before roll call, he quickly removed his leather jacket and Allied uniform, and put on his pajamas before climbing up to the upper bunk and stretched out under the thin blanket, hoping to get some sleep before Schultz woke everybody for roll call. But sleep didn't come right away as memories of Gertrude Linkmeyer and the things she did to him flooded his mind. Despite having ten, maybe fifteen years on him, she certainly knew how to satisfy a man, that was proven immediately. And her stamina equaled his own. She seemed just as eager and ready for another round as himself. A sly smile slowly appeared on his face as he closed his eyes knowing he would have pleasant dreams.

* * *

Now alone, Gertrude Linkmeyer was unable to go back to sleep since Hogan had departed. She lay on her back in the full-size bed staring at the ceiling. Glancing over at the now empty space beside her, she ran a hand up and down the now cool impression that remained on the mattress. Oddly, she didn't feel depressed or lonely at this moment; instead, she felt happy and at peace with herself.

She shifted her body, a smile on her face as thoughts of Hogan flooded her mind. The American officer certainly had surprised her last night in many ways. Besides being a gentle, patient, and passionate lover, he definitely knew how to please a woman. But more than that, he cared about how _she_ felt afterwards. He was concerned about _her_ feelings instead of his own. That had surprised her more than anything. She had always thought Americans in general were just like anybody else, which was an opinion not shared by many of her fellow Germans, as well as by her brother who always complained about the insolence of one Colonel Hogan whenever he returned from Stalag 13. Gertrude had to admit in the past whenever she had accompanied her brother to the camp, that she had always found the American very courteous and polite, yet very flippant with a 'devil may care' attitude. In addition, she found him, as a woman, to be charming and extremely handsome. But that was as far as it went.

But last night she saw a whole different side of Hogan. She saw a man with the weight of every prisoner in camp on his shoulders alone. But in his eyes she saw something else, she saw a man weighed down by loneliness, and a need to be cared for so he could forget the war if just for a little while. Turning onto her side, she held the pillow Hogan had used close to her, inhaling his scent. She could understand loneliness, and maybe easing Hogan's loneliness would help her with hers if just for a short while. Closing her eyes she let a smile appear as dreams of last night filled her mind.

* * *

"Raus! Raus! Everybody out for roll call!" Schultz bellowed as he stepped inside the barracks and slapped the side of Newkirk's upper bunk startling the Englander awake.

"Can't you be a bit quieter, Schultzie?" he asked with a wide yawn, wiping the crustiness from the corners of his eyes. Carter slowly sat up on the edge of his bunk, feet on the floor. He yawned as he stuck his cap on his head after running his fingers through his hair.

"If you boys weren't up to monkey business last night you wouldn't be so tired this morning," the rotund guard replied with a smirk.

"We don't need monkey business to be tired, Schultz," Carter yawned again. "We're just tired period."

"Monkey business? What monkey business you talkin' about?" Newkirk asked leaning over the edge of his bunk looking down at the barracks guard.

"You know what monkey business." Schultz wagged a forefinger at the Englander. "Don't play dumb with me, Newkirk."

"I think Schultz is losin' it," Kinch added with folded arms.

"You have to have it in order to lose it," LeBeau pointed out tiredly running both hands down his face while yawning.

"Jolly joker. Didn't you hear that explosion last night? The shaking made me fall right out of bed last night."

"And here I thought that noise was an earthquake," LeBeau snickered. There were chuckles among the other prisoners.

Before Schultz could respond, Hogan emerged from his quarters, dressed, but looking extremely tired. He hid a yawn behind the back of one hand.

"You all right, mon Colonel?"

"I'll live," Hogan replied as he walked over to the stove and poured himself a cup of left over coffee and took a drink. He winced at the taste, but admitted it was better than nothing. "Schultz, you really need to warn us if you're gonna be falling out of bed during the night. I was having a great dream and suddenly thought the world was coming to an end. What's this about an explosion last night?"

"Somebody blew up the new ball bearing plant about three miles from here last night," said Schultz.

Hogan arched both eyebrows upward. "Now who would do a thing like that? That's terrible."

"Bloody awful."

"Some people are so inconsiderate," Carter added.

"Do they know who might of done it?" asked LeBeau feigning curiosity.

"They suspect the underground and are searching for the guilty parties." Schultz sided up to Hogan and lowered his voice. "Colonel Hogan, you and your men didn't have anything to do with what happened last night, did you?"

Hogan took another drink of coffee. "We had nothing to do with helping you fall outta bed. Besides, if we did that we'd all be in the infirmary with bad backs." He patted Schultz's large belly. "You're not exactly skinny."

"This is not fat but all muscle," Schultz explained with a grin as he pointed to his own belly.

Newkirk rolled his eyes. "Fat muscle you mean."

Schultz made a noise of frustration and looked at Hogan. "Jolly jokers. Now, did you have anything to do with the explosion or not!"

Hogan feigned hurt feelings. "Schultz, you know I was with the General and Klink last night, and you took roll call as well and reported all men were present. So how could we have done anything? Besides, where would we find the time?"

Schultz thought for a few seconds then shrugged. "Just thought I'd ask." He turned, headed for the door and exited, closing it behind him.

Hogan sighed as thoughts of last night returned to the front of his mind again. _Last night was a one time thing, _he told himself. _But it can't happen again. She's Burkhalter's_ _sister and I could end up in front of a firing squad if he finds out. I cannot let it happen again._ "Let's not keep our Kommandant waiting, gentlemen," he said as he finished his coffee, put the cup on the table, and headed for the door.

The men fell out into the chilly morning air making two lines. Hogan, zipping up his jacket, spotted Burkhalter and Frau Linkmeyer standing on the porch of the Kommandantur; the General with what seemed to be a scowl on his face. Hogan couldn't be certain, but he believed the General was staring directly at him. Or was it his imagination? With a lack of sleep it was hard to tell. He swallowed hard. _She told him, _he thought. _I'm dead. I'll be lucky if I see a firing squad. _He inhaled and exhaled through his mouth, eyes straight ahead as Schultz began to count each man.

Gertrude noticed the look on Hogan's face from where she stood. _Last night had been wonderful, _she told herself. _But as wonderful as it was, it couldn't happen again. I am a General's sister after all. But first I must make sure he understands that Albert will never find out._

"Schuuuuulllltz, repooooooooortttt!" Klink's voice boomed in the early morning air. Hogan sighed hoping the German wouldn't go into a long rambling spiel about the illustrious Third Reich. He badly needed some sleep; but first, he had to speak with Gertrude and find out what she had told her brother. But by the look on the General's face, Hogan figured he already had his answer.

"Herr Kommandant, all prisoners present and accounted for," Schultz announced saluting the Kommandant.

"Excellent, Schultz," Klink replied returning the salute. Then, with his swagger stick tucked under one arm, and his other behind his back, he looked up and down the two rows of men with a frown. "Prisoners, I'm quite sure you all heard the explosions last night."

"Explosions, sir?" Hogan, thumbs hooked in the pockets of his jacket, arched his eyebrows. "We thought that was the sound of Schultz falling out of his bed." There were snickers and guffaws among the men.

"_Silence!"_ Klink hissed. "Hogan, those explosions were not caused by Sergeant Schultz falling out of bed."

Hogan arched an eyebrow. "It wasn't? Gee, maybe it was Burkhalter who fell out of bed then." More snickers and guffaws.

"Hogaaaaaannnnn! Those explosions were our new ball bearing plant being destroyed by saboteurs. Now let me assure you those responsible will be found and be dealt with severely. And despite this setback, the illustrious Third Reich will still surge victoriously forward." Klink ignored the boos and snickers from the men before him. Eying each man's face, Klink paused when he saw his Senior POW officer roll his eyes towards the heavens and shake his head. He stormed up to the man and stood toe-to-toe with him. "Are we boring you?"

"Not at all, sir. I enjoy a good science fiction story just like the next person."

Klink shook his fist at the American. He refused to allow Hogan to aggravate him with the General here. "Hrmph! Schultz, dismiss your men!" He abruptly turned and stormed back to the Kommandantur.

Once the prisoners were dismissed, Hogan followed his men inside after glancing back over his shoulder at Burkhalter and Frau Linkmeyer; the General still had a scowl on his face. Hogan then walked inside and closed the door behind him. As he did so, LeBeau tied his apron around his waist and went about preparing breakfast. Hogan began pacing back and forth.

"Something wrong, Colonel?" asked Kinch.

"Huh?" Hogan asked as if he hadn't heard Kinch's question. He sighed. "I'm sorry. Didn't get much sleep last night."

Newkirk smirked. "Listenin' to Klink and Burkhalter natterin' on for hours is enough to keep anybody up all night."

"Why don't you get some rest until breakfast is ready, mon Colonel?" asked LeBeau. "You look like you could use it."

Hogan smiled at his men's concern for him, but they could _never_ find out what happened the night before. He could never explain it to them. Hell, he couldn't even explain it to himself.

* * *

It was near lunchtime and Gertrude paced nervously in her guest quarters, her disagreement with her brother from the morning still fresh in her mind. She needed to speak with Hogan without attracting attention, and she knew exactly how she would do it.

_Burkhalter looked at his sister as Klink stepped up onto the porch. "I am going to be busy looking through Klink's books for a while. No doubt you would find that most boring. What do you plan doing while I am doing that?"_

"_I think I will take a short nap until lunch. I am still a bit tired from our trip here and didn't sleep well last night."_

_The smirk on his face turned into a frown. "Are you sure you're all right? I can put off looking at Klink's books for one day and spend the day with you if you'd like. I know this is a rough time of the year for you." His face brightened. "Perhaps we could take a drive into town and have lunch."_

_Klink looked puzzled. "Is something wrong, Herr General?"_

_The General sighed. "This Thursday would have been my sister's thirty-second wedding anniversary had Otto lived. The day of their marriage is a difficult time for her_."

_Gertrude's face darkened and her eyes hardened. "Otto is not dead, Albert! He is missing! And it's your insistence that he's dead that is making this time all the harder. Until I have concrete proof that my Otto is dead, he is only missing! And the sooner you understand that, the happier I'd be!" She started to turn away but Burkhalter gently grabbed her by the arm stopping her._

"_I did not mean to upset you, but you must face the real possibility that Otto is very likely…" He didn't finish as she roughly jerked her arm away and glared at him. _

"_No! I will not hear you say it! Just go do what you plan on doing and give me some space! I'll be all right." She abruptly turned and began to step off the porch. _

"_Herr General, I know it's none of my business, but shouldn't you go after her?" she heard a concerned Klink ask._

"_You are so right, Klink. It is none of your business. She will be fine after she'd had some rest. Now, let's have a look at your books."_

_As she walked away, her eyes began to sting as she fought not to cry in front of the guards and prisoners. As she continued walking away, she could feel her brother's and Klink's eyes watching her receding back._

* * *

Hogan became more nervous as he suspected Burkhalter was toying with him by letting him believe he didn't know anything, and making the American officer suffer. It was a good way to torture the man. Why Hogan was putting off speaking with Gertrude he had no idea, and the longer he put it off, the more anxious he became. Also, his men were starting to notice his edginess.

Just then, the barracks door opened, and Schultz trudged inside, closing the door. He approached Hogan hesitantly. "Colonel Hogan, Frau Linkmeyer wishes to speak with you right away."

"What does she want to speak with me about?" Hogan asked feigning innocence.

"I have no idea, but I think it has something to do with the big shot and his girlfriend."

Hogan exhaled deeply through his mouth. "Looks like old Klink was finally right about something. Burkhalter probably does have a hidden agenda and plans on breaking them up afterall."

"But why would Frau Linkmeyer want to speak with you, Colonel?" asked LeBeau. He saw Hogan shrug.

"Who knows. Guess I'll find out when I speak with her. Okay, Schultz, lead the way."

With Hogan following, the obese guard walked to the guest quarters. As they neared the front door, Hogan paused as it opened to reveal Gertrude, her eyes red and puffy, standing there waiting. The Colonel suspected her tears were over what happened between them the night before. His guilt began to eat at him again for causing her such pain. _You caused her this pain, _he thought to himself.

"Danke, Sergeant. You can leave now. I assure you I am in no danger from Colonel Hogan," she said forcing a smile to her face that didn't reach her eyes.

"But, Frau Linkmeyer, Colonel Hogan is a dangerous prisoner and I cannot leave you alone with him."

Hogan looked at the guard with feigned hurt feelings. "Dangerous? Who, me?"

Gertrude wasn't to be swayed. "I said you can leave us now. And I suggest you tell no one about me wanting to speak with Colonel Hogan in private."

"Jawohl, Frau Linkmeyer," Schultz replied before glancing at Hogan shrugging, then turning and walking away.

Now alone, Hogan's eyes narrowed as he studied her face. "Are you okay? You seem quite upset. Maybe we should talk later."

"Nein. I'm alright. And you're right, we need to talk, but not out here where somebody might overhear. Come inside, bitte." She stood aside and allowed Hogan to enter the room reminding herself the entire time that there cannot be a repeat of last night. Hogan followed her into the living room telling himself he can't let what happened last night to happen again. Gertrude then motioned for Hogan to have a seat on the sofa. Removing his crush cap, the American tossed it on the coffee table and sat down beside her, waiting.

"I needed to speak with you, Colonel."

"And I needed to speak with you. I can tell you've been crying, and I cannot help but believe that I am the reason for your tears. I mean, I believe more than ever before that it was my taking advantage of you that has caused you such distress. And for that I am truly sorry. I can only hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. From your brother's expression this morning during roll call, I gather he knows what happened and made things uncomfortable for you?"

Gertrude was silent for so long Hogan began mentally preparing himself and biting his lower lip waiting for the tongue-lashing he knew he deserved. He was caught off guard when he saw a small smile cross her face.

"Robert, please believe me when I say you are in no way responsible for my tears, and shouldn't feel guilty. On that you can rest easy. What happened last night was wonderful and I thank you. Also, I have no regrets at all. Albert has no idea and never will because I will never tell him. He just had a hangover from last night is all. He is rather irritable in the morning when he has a hangover. What took place between us remains between us, and is nobody's business but ours. I hope you believe me." It was a statement rather than a question. She thought she saw Hogan's face relax but just slightly. "Is there something else?"

"Yeah. If I'm not responsible, then please tell me why you've been crying. I might be able to help somehow."

Gertrude put her fingers against Hogan's lips. "Again, you did not take advantage of me. Nothing happened between us that I did not want to have happen. As I told you before, you made me feel like a woman again, and for that I shall always be grateful. So do not feel guilty. You were wonderful." _What am I doing? I sound like I want it to happen again, _she thought to herself. _It cannot happen again._

Hogan felt a tinge of red come to his cheeks. "You were wonderful yourself."_ C'mon, Hogan. Get a grip. You know it can never happen again. You're not thinking with your head. You'd better take a cold shower once you return to the barracks. That's what I'll do._

"So, can you tell me why you were so upset when I saw you a few minutes ago?"

Gertrude bowed her head and sighed. Perhaps talking about what she was feeling might help afterall. Perhaps Hogan would see things differently than her brother and not kill her hope. She slowly looked up into his eyes. "This Thursday will be my thirty-second wedding anniversary. Albert believes Otto is dead and that I should move on. But Otto is only missing in action and has been for three years. In my heart I feel he is still alive." She paused for a moment before continuing. "Do you think I'm being foolish to keep believing my husband is still alive after all this time?"

Hogan pursed his lips and remained silent for a few seconds as he organized his words. He gently gripped one of her smaller hands in both of his larger ones. "I don't think it's wrong to believe your husband is alive, nor are you being foolish. Until there is irrefutable proof your husband is dead, you have every right to believe him alive. Your brother is wrong to try and take away that hope from you, no matter how slim it might be. Hope is what it's all about in this war."

Tears glistened in Gertrude's eyes as a smile appeared. "Thank you, Robert. I knew somehow you would understand." She stood up as did Hogan still holding her hand.

"You're welcome." He sighed wearily. "Glad I could be of help. But I think I'd better get back to my men." He leaned forward to kiss her on the cheek, but at the last moment she turned her head ever so slightly and his lips met hers. Whether on purpose or by accident neither would ever know. They both pulled apart and stared at each other for a split second before Hogan crushed her against him and plundered her mouth as she ran her fingers through his thick black hair, promises of it not happening again no longer a thought in either of their minds.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4-Afternoon Delight**

Soon the kiss shared by Hogan and Frau Linkmeyer went from passionate to hot and extremely heavy, and hands began unbuttoning shirts and raising skirts. She then took his hand in hers and led him willingly in the direction of her bedroom. Once there, he bent his head and pressed his lips to her throat. Her hands were moving over his bare chest as he removed her blouse while at the same time she pulled his leather jacket and shirt off letting them drop to the floor. Then Gertrude ran her fingers through his thick black hair as she began placing kisses across his chest. Hogan continued nibbling on Gertrude's neck causing her to feel weak in the knees. Then he gently laid her down on the bed. He proceeded to kiss every inch of her body which reacted to his gentle touch, just as his own body reacted to her gentle embrace. They kissed each other repeatedly as the rest of their clothes fell to the floor. Gertrude then ever so gently raked her short nails down his bare back and buttocks pulling his body closer to hers, as his hands worked their magic across her body. She marveled at what his hands could do. They slowly began to move in unison before a regular rhythm was established. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist bringing his body even closer. Their lovemaking continued until both were sated. Afterwards, a tired Gertrude lay her head on Hogan's chest as he lay on his back, one arm wrapped around her body, his hand resting on her shoulder. She let one hand lay on his chest feeling his heart beating. For a while, the war had been pushed away just a bit in exchange for a few moments of happiness.

"You are truly an amazingly passionate woman," Hogan told the woman seriously with a grin.

"Want to hear something funny?" Gertrude asked snuggling closer against Hogan's body, feeling safe and warm in his embrace.

"What?"

"After last night, I kept telling myself that what had happened could not happen again."

Hogan chuckled. "I kept telling myself the same thing all morning." Hearing Gertrude laugh at his admission reminded him how much he actually enjoyed hearing her laugh. She did it so seldom. "So much for not letting it happen again," Hogan joked kissing her forehead. He was equally tired, but knew he could not fall asleep, else his men would become worried regarding his long absence and might come looking for him. He heard Gertrude sigh contentedly and turned his head to look at her.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked shyly her eyes studying his face.

"Of course."

Gertrude smiled. "Where did you learn to use your hands like that?"

"I read a lot," Hogan joked. He heard her chuckle softly as he inhaled and exhaled through his mouth. Gertrude raised her head this time to look at the American with knitted eyebrows and concern on her face.

"Is something wrong, Robert? You sound as if you're upset." She paused momentarily, afraid of the question she was about to ask. "Do you regret what just happened between us?" She held her breath waiting for his answer.

Hogan looked at her and lifted her chin to him, kissing her. "No, I don't regret what just happened. I guess I was thinking exactly what is this between us. To call it an affair would cheapen it somehow, and I don't want that. And I don't think either of us would call it love. I just wonder what you would call what is taking place between us?"

Gertrude, leaning on bended elbows, bent her head and kissed the end of his nose. "You're right when you say it is not love that we share. I can never love or be in love with another man as long as my Otto is alive somewhere on the Russian front. If I had to name what is happening between us, I would say it is simply fulfilling a need. A need of two people who share a similar problem and are dealing with it together in order to help each other."

"Problem?" Hogan's eyebrows arched upward. "I don't have any problems except being stuck in this camp and thousands of miles away from my loved ones back home."

"Robert, that is a problem for you I agree. But you have an even bigger one whether you want to admit it to yourself or not." She noticed Hogan looking at her, puzzled. "You and I share loneliness. Me from my husband being missing in action for the last three years; and you, you are the only officer in a camp full of enlisted men. You can't deny that there is a loneliness that only you feel in this situation despite being surrounded by all the men in camp. Who do you turn to when you need comfort or someone to talk to? As an officer, there is probably nobody because it is your rank that prohibits this. Am I right?"

Hogan's eyes shifted as he rested an arm under his head. Up until this moment, he had never thought that he was lonely, never even considered it. Or had he and just chose to ignore it because of his responsibility to his men? If he was honest with himself, Hogan had to admit to himself that what Gertrude said had been true. He was often lonely and kept it to himself because he had to be strong for his men. And as the only officer in the camp, other than Klink, he never realized much less admitted to himself just how lonely he truly was. Closing his eyes, he pinched the bridge of his nose with his other hand.

"Robert? Are you all right? I hope I didn't upset you?" Gertrude explained as she began stroking his hair gently.

"No. No, you didn't upset me. You're right. I just never thought about it until this very moment. I guess I didn't want to think about my feeling lonely because I don't want my men to worry about me. It's my duty to worry about them. And sometimes being the only Allied officer in an enlisted man's camp really sucks." He noticed the distressed expression on her face and allowed the corners of his mouth to curl upward as he cupped one cheek in his hand. "It's okay. Really. You just gave me something to think about that I never did until now." He exhaled deeply. "But I think I'd better return to my men before one of them or a guard comes looking for me, and that would not bode well for either of us to be caught in this compromising position."

Then with a smile on her face, Gertrude leaned forward, and pressed her lips firmly against Hogan's and plundered his mouth. When they pulled apart for air, Hogan ran the pad of his thumb down her jaw line.

"Do you want me to come back tonight after lights out and continue our discussion?" he asked her.

Gertrude smiled. "I'll keep a candle burning in the window for you."

* * *

Hiding a yawn with the back of his hand, Hogan entered barracks two where he found his core unit all seated at the table; Newkirk, LeBeau and Carter were playing gin, while Kinch was playing solitaire. The men looked up as Hogan entered, grabbed a coffee mug from the table and walking to the potbelly stove, poured himself half-a-cup of coffee. He noticed a covered tin plate sitting beside the coffee pot.

"I saved you some lunch, mon Colonel," LeBeau advised him.

"Thanks, LeBeau," Hogan answered grabbing the plate, and after sitting the pot back on the stove, sat down beside Kinch and took a drink of coffee.

"You look beat, Colonel," Kinch remarked, worried. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Hogan answered. "Just tired." He began to eat his food.

"What did Burkhalter's sister want to see you about, Colonel?" LeBeau asked as he threw out a card then looked at Hogan.

"Did she want to know about ole Klink and Bertha like you thought?" asked Newkirk asked glancing at the Colonel.

"Yep," Hogan lied. "Everything from how they met to how serious they are. But then she told me something that caught me by surprise."

"What would that be, sir?" asked the Englander.

"I'm not sure I believe her, but she was awfully convincing. She told me she has no romantic interest in Klink whatsoever and wishes him well in his relationship."

Newkirk picked up the card Carter had discarded then laid down his hand. "Gin," he announced with a smirk.

LeBeau mumbled a string of French obscenities as he disgustedly threw down his cards, and muttered something about Newkirk having won three games in a row.

"Boy," Carter muttered throwing down his cards as well, watching Newkirk gather up the discarded cards and begin reshuffling them.

Hogan and Kinch exchanged looks, then, Hogan eyed the Englander. "Newkirk, are you using your special deck again?"

"Who? Me, Gov'nor? I swear, sometimes I think you enjoy hurtin' me bleedin' feelings." Newkirk looked at Carter as he dealt out the newly reshuffled cards. "I'm beginnin' to think the Gov'nor needs to get some rest. He's losin' his bleedin' mind." Carter chuckled at the remark.

Hogan finished his coffee and food, then slowly got to his feet. He walked over to and placed his plate and mug in the sink. Turning, he failed at stifling another yawn. "Unless there is anything else, gentlemen, I am going into my quarters and take a nap. If anybody needs me, you guys handle it." Without waiting for a response, the Colonel turned and walked in the direction of his private quarters. The men watched their commander's receding form quietly until he had disappeared into his room and closed the door. It was only then that the silence was broken.

"The Colonel looked exhausted," LeBeau said as he picked up the cards the Englander had dealt him. "I hope he is not becoming ill."

"You heard the Colonel," Newkirk examined the cards in his hand. "He's just bloody tired is all."

"I still find it hard to believe that Frau Linkmeyer's not interested in old Blood 'n Guts," Kinch replied exchanging looks with Newkirk. "It's a world gone mad."

"You heard the Colonel," Carter explained tossing out a card. "If that's what Burkhalter's sister told 'im, than it's gotta be true. I mean, why would she lie about a thing like that?"

"That's the Colonel's bloody problem," Newkirk replied picking up the card Carter tossed out. "Gin," he announced again laying down the cards in his hand.

* * *

Hogan, stretched out on the bottom bunk, turned onto his side facing the window, one arm bent beneath his head. His mind was replaying the two hours he had spent with Gertrude and a smile slowly came to his face. _God, it felt so good when her hands touched my body_. A chuckle broke out. He never knew a woman's hands could elicit such a response from him much less make his body do the things it did. Even he had to admit no woman got his body to respond quite the way it did when Gertrude used her hands the way she did. Hogan was never one to take a nap during the day, but he also knew if he was going to be ready for another go after lights out, he needed to recharge his batteries and be fully rested, or as rested as he could get. And as strange as it was to him, he found he couldn't wait to be with her again. His eyes drifted shut, and as sleep overtook him, he had a smile on his face which nobody but him would know the reason why.

* * *

Gertrude lay on her side in bed, running her hand over the indentation on the mattress where Hogan had lain not that long ago. The spot had turned room temperature a while ago, but it didn't matter. The spot still held his scent so it was like having Hogan still there beside her. Knowing who had laid in that spot brought a feeling of warmth to it again. A smile came to her face as she recalled watching Hogan as he got out of her bed and got dressed. And after giving her a peck on the lips, he quickly left her quarters this time out the front door. She admittedly had enjoyed watching him get dressed; more so, she enjoyed watching his body, marveling at what excellent condition the American kept himself in. In fact, she was willing to bet there wasn't a single inch of fat anywhere. Having been unable to sleep after Hogan had left, Gertrude decided simply to remain in bed resting. And that had been at least an hour ago. Then with a satisfied and contented sigh, she rolled over onto her back looking at the ceiling as a thought suddenly came to her. In bed, Hogan reminded her of her Otto; they were so much alike in how they both made her feel and respond. Also, she smiled broadly as she realized just how good it was to have a man share her bed again.

* * *

Burkhalter let out a deep sigh of frustration as he slammed shut one of the ledgers. He found he couldn't concentrate as his mind was too focused on his sister and her problems. He thought for certain that Gertrude would perk up even just a bit when she spotted Klink yesterday, but she hadn't. But strangely enough, she seemed to be a bit more relaxed and perkier this morning. But with Thursday nearly here, her mood and depression were bound to change for the worse. He massaged his forehead as he tried to think of something he could do to boost her morale. He truly believed if she would just accept the fact that Otto was more than likely not returning, things would be so much easier for her, and him as well. Seeing her married again would give him one less thing to worry about. There had to be something he could do; then, a Cheshire cat smirk appeared on his face as an idea came to him. And if things worked out as he planned, he could not only break up Klink and Bertha, but change Gertrude's fortunes at the same time.

Getting up from his seat behind the Kommandant's desk, Burkhalter walked around it to the door and pulled it open.

"Klink! Get in here at once!" he bellowed and turned away with hands clasped behind his back. He turned around when Klink nervously entered the room, closing the door behind him.

"Yes, Herr General?" Klink stammered, preparing himself for the order to begin packing for the Russian front. Burkhalter stood close, staring him in the face.

"Klink, I told you this Thursday would have been my sister's thirty-second wedding anniversary."

"Yes, Herr General. But I'm afraid I don't understand wha…."

"Just shut up and listen."

"Yes, sir," Klink nodded nervously. "Shut up and listen."

"Good. Now, except for this morning, Gertrude will probably become quite depressed as that day gets closer. And I have been wracking my brain trying to figure out how to take her mind off of that day, and I believe I have come up with a solution."

Klink swallowed the large lump in his throat. "Yes, sir?"

"You will call your lady friend at the Ratskeller and arrange for a dinner for the four of us on Thursday at 1830 hours. Understood?"

"Yes, sir. The four of us, sir?"

Burkhalter rolled his eyes. "Yes, Dumnkopf! You, me, Gertrude, and Bertha. That will give my sister and I a chance to meet this young lady of yours, and for my sister to have a nice dinner and some company instead of moping around and being alone."

Klink suspected what the General was up to and was worried that he might chase Bertha away. He had to come up with a way to dissuade the General and Bertha from meeting.

"But, Herr General, I'm not sure Bertha will be available for this week. She's been extremely busy as she recently bought the place and…"

Burkhalter smirked. "Then you better make sure she is available and not so busy come Thursday."

"But sir…"

"Klink, let me put it this way. You either make this arrangements for Thursday, or I can have you en-route to Stalingrad within the hour. Your choice." He saw the Kommandant's body stiffen. He then watched Klink walk to his desk and pick up the receiver of his phone, pressing it to his ear.

"Hello, this is Kommandant Klink. Please connect me with the Ratszeller at once."

* * *

Sometime in the afternoon, Kinch and Newkirk were seated at the table playing cards, Carter was sitting on his bunk writing a letter, and LeBeau was busy washing the lunch dishes when the door opened and a tired Schultz waddled inside, letting the door close. The prisoners, for the most part, ignored the obese guard. Looking around, Schultz spotted the Frenchman at the sink. He smiled eagerly.

"Any leftovers?" the guard asked hopefully.

"Sorry, Schultzie," LeBeau answered not stopping what he was doing. "All gone. I am just cleaning up the Colonel's dishes."

Schultz looked around the room glumly, not only from discovering there were no leftovers, but at not seeing who he was looking for. "Where is Colonel Hogan, cockroach?"

"He's in his quarters resting, Schultzie," Newkirk answered without looking at the guard.

"And he doesn't want to be disturbed," Kinch added glancing up for a quick moment.

Suspicious, Schultz started towards Hogan's quarters, only to find his path suddenly blocked by the four men who stood in front of the closed door. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"We told you…" Kinch repeated. "The Colonel is resting and doesn't want to be disturbed."

"But I must see him right away! It is of the utmost importance!"

"Important enough to wake the Gov'nor and have 'im rip your bloody head off?" asked Newkirk with a smirk. "I mean, you know what a foul mood he gets in when he's tired."

Schultz ran a hand over his lips as he recalled the one time he woke Hogan up when he was taking a nap, and ended up fearing that the American officer would somehow arrange for him to be sent to the Russian front after near biting his head off.

"I'll take that chance. Now stand aside." The men refused to move.

"Listen, Schultz," Carter said. "Why don't you tell us what's so important, and let us decide if it's important enough to wake up Colonel Hogan."

Schultz rolled his eyes "The Kommandant wanted me to remind Colonel Hogan that he is expected to join him and General Burkhalter for dinner this evening, and to inform him that he wants him there at 1800 hours."

"We'll give him the information when he wakes up," Kinch replied as he and the others spun the obese guard around and began pushing him toward the door.

"Wait a minute! Why are you pushing me?"

"We have things to do for tonight," said LeBeau.

"Stop pushing me!"

The men stopped pushing the guard and stood looking at him.

"That's better!" Schultz frowned. "Now, just what are these things you have to do, eh? Are you planning an escape?"

The men exchanged looks, then looked back at Schultz. "You'd better tell 'im, Louie," Newkirk replied looking at the diminutive Frenchman.

"Fine," LeBeau replied, annoyed. "We'll just tell the Kommandant I can't prepare dinner tonight because Schultz hung around the barracks and wouldn't let us arrange things for tonight."

Schultz studied the Frenchman's face. "I'm leaving," he said before walking toward the door and exiting.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5-Encore**

It was the knocking on his door that caused Hogan to finally stir from his nap. Sitting up on his bunk, he ran his hands down his face and yawned. The knocking was heard again. "Come in," he muttered turning his head toward the door. He saw the door open slightly and Olsen's head look in. "What is it, Olsen?"

"Sir, Kinch asked me to tell you that you have to be at Klink's by 1800 hours." Olsen watched the Colonel cover his mouth to stifle another yawn.

Olsen had a look of concern on his face seeing the Colonel's eyes. "Sir, begging your pardon. You still look tired, but you also look much better than you did earlier. Are you sure you're all right?"

Hogan had to admit he did feel more rested after a couple of hours of sleep, yet he wished he could skip another boring dinner with Klink and Burkhalter and just meet with Gertrude. That he didn't want to miss. But to skip dinner with Klink and his guests would cause questions to be asked that he wasn't prepared to answer. Also, he didn't want to disappoint Gertrude or himself for that matter considering he was looking forward to an after dinner get-together. A small smile crossed his lips. He slowly got to his feet.

"Thanks, but I'm fine now that I've had a few hours sleep." He checked his watch. "Why does Klink want me there half and hour earlier than last night?" He saw Olsen shrug.

"He probably needs help with Burkhalter, sir," Olsen supposed. "With him, you never know."

Hogan chuckled. "You're probably right. I mean, this is Klink we're talking about." He then ran a hand through his hair before placing his crush cap on his head. "Well, I'd better freshen up as they say and then head over there. At least I have an hour so I don't have to rush."

Olsen smirked, amused. "I shudder to think what would happen if you ever decided to escape before one of Klink's dinners with the brass."

"It's simple," Hogan replied with a smug expression. "If he caught me before I left, he'd beg me to take him with me."

Both men found themselves chuckling at the thought. Olsen then left the Colonel alone in his quarters to get ready for dinner.

* * *

Arriving at 1800 hours as requested, Hogan noticed Klink was intensely nervous and appeared stiff as he tried to be a congenial host. He could tell immediately that the Kommandant wanted him there to steady his nerves, and if for no other reason that moral support. In addition, Klink always needed him to keep him from getting himself sent to the Russian front. Hogan also nodded to Frau Linkmeyer and General Burkhalter as he accepted a goblet of white wine.

Dinner was especially delicious this evening Hogan admitted to himself once he realized LeBeau had prepared his commander's favorite dish, coq au vin. Hogan reminded himself he had to thank the Frenchman personally when he got the chance later. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Gertrude, who he was seated beside, stealing a sideways glance at him as well, but both were careful not to be obvious about it.

"Gertrude, I have some news for you that you might like," Burkhalter suddenly announced with an amused look on his face at his sister who returned her brother's look but with arched eyebrows.

"And what would that be?" she asked nervously suspecting her brother was again attempting to match her with Klink.

"This Thursday, you and I will be going out to dinner at the Ratszeller with Klink and meet his young lady."

Hogan looked up at the Kommandant seeing him stiffen at the news and a frown on his face. Then, shifting his eyes to Gertrude, he noticed her frowning. He could tell she didn't want to go and was trying not to tell her brother to stop trying to marry her off to every officer he came across. He could also see that she was becoming annoyed.

"Must we? You know how special this Thursday is to me and that I will not be in the mood to celebrate. I want to be alone and remember Otto and what he means to me, and recall the day of our marriage. I also wish you would stop with this continuous means of trying to marry me off when there is no proof he is dead. Why can't you just support me in my belief that my husband is alive?"

Hogan and Klink exchanged looks; Klink wishing he was somewhere other than where he was, while Hogan was wishing he could intercede on Frau Linkmeyer's behalf. But all he could do was sigh and remain quiet.

But the General refused to be swayed. "I am thinking of you. I'm thinking this dinner out is exactly what you need this Thursday. I will not have you sitting in your guest quarters alone and depressed over another wedding anniversary without your husband. We are going out to dinner on Thursday, and that is the way it will be. Is that understood?" He hoped he didn't sound harsh, but sometimes he had to be extra firm at this time of the year if he was to get his point across.

Gertrude sighed softly and bowed her head, picking at the remains of her food. "Whatever you want, Albert," she said softly.

"Excellent," Burkhalter replied with the annoying smile he got on his face when he knew he had won his argument. He then faced Klink who looked nervously at the General.

"Now Klink…" Burkhalter began.

"Yes, Herr General."

Seeing that neither man was paying them any attention, Hogan suddenly stiffened as he felt something touch his thigh. Pretending to wipe his mouth with his napkin, he lowered his eyes ever so slightly and noticed Gertrude's hand resting on his leg. He stole a glance at her and saw a look of sadness in her eyes. He subtly nodded causing a smile to appear and fade quickly. He watched Gertrude wipe her mouth with her napkin and toss it on the table, getting to her feet. Her movement caused both Klink and her brother to look at her curiously.

"Where are you going?" asked Burkhalter.

"If you gentlemen will excuse me, I will head back to my quarters and rest."

"But we have not finished dinner or had dessert yet," the General reminded her. He saw his sister stare hard at him disapprovingly.

"I have suddenly lost my appetite. Please give my apologies to the cook. The dinner was delicious. Goodnight." She abruptly turned and walked away slamming the door to Klink's quarters loudly. Burkhalter frowned.

"Well," Hogan said with a slight tilt of his head. "Does that mean the dinner's over?" he asked innocently. He knew he couldn't visit Gertrude until lights out, and that was another two hours away at 2200 hours.

"Hogaaaaaannnnn!" Klink muttered with a shake of his fist at the American. Sometimes the American could be totally annoying, and now was such a time.

"Hogan, I suggest you cease with your wisecracks before I order Klink to toss you in the cooler for the duration of the war!" Burkhalter hissed glaring at the American. Keeping his calm, Hogan arched his eyebrows.

Things remained tense throughout dessert and continued afterwards when the men retired to the living room with Snifters of brandy and cigars.

"Tell me, Hogan…" Burkhalter had that cunning smirk on his face seated in a chair staring at Hogan who was seated on the couch. "…exactly what have you been up to lately? I sense you have not exactly been sitting idly by watching the war pass you by."

Hogan took a drink of brandy and shrugged, leaning back and crossing his legs. "Nothing special, General. In fact, my men and I have finished the tunnels we were digging, and are now working on an elevator to reach them. See, the tunnels are on a lower level." He looked at Klink. "You remember me mentioning that to you, don't you, Kommandant?"(1)

Burkhalter turned and glared at Klink; he was not amused and it showed.

Klink chuckled nervously, promising himself he would punish Hogan after the General left to return to Berlin. "Colonel Hogan was just kidding, Herr General."

"Klink, I've always wondered about Hogan. But now I'm starting to wonder about you as well," Burkhalter admitted. He knew Hogan enjoyed aggravating him and he fell for it every time for some reason. He then faced Hogan again who was checking his watch. "Going somewhere, Colonel?"

"Just checking the time. I have to relieve one of the men who's working on the elevator soon."

"Tell me about this elevator," Burkhalter requested deciding to go along with the American's tall tale. He had to admit the American was often very entertaining despite being a pest and having a smugness about him.

Finishing his brandy and putting out his cigar, Hogan leaned forward after uncrossing his legs. "Tell you what, General. I'll show you the blueprints for the elevator if you tell me what old Crazy Eyes is up to of late?"

Burkhalter's face turned so deep a shade of red and his eyes narrowed so much, that Klink thought the General might have a stroke at any minute. He himself glared at Hogan.

"Hogan, I suggest you get out of here before I do something I might regret!" the General hissed, his face turning a deeper red. "Like having you shot!"

"Hogan, I think you'd better return to your barracks before I order you put in the cooler," the Kommandant bellowed.

Shrugging, Hogan got to his feet and looked at both men. "Does that mean I don't get to find out what…"

Klink pointed to the door. "Out! _Out!_"

"Okay, okay. I know when I'm not wanted. Good evening, gentlemen." Hogan gave a sloppy salute to both men and left the room with an unseen smirk on his face. As his men were probably just beginning to clean up in the kitchen, he'd wait for them to return to the barracks. Then once in the barracks, he'd have to wait until lights out before slipping out the window in his room and to Frau Linkmeyer's quarters where he knew she'd be waiting up for him. A smile graced his face at the thought.

* * *

Gertrude was smiling as she stepped out of the bedroom still wearing the green dress she wore at dinner. She carried a silver tray on which sat a bottle of red wine and two glasses, and placed the tray on the coffee table then checked her watch. She still had just under two hours before Hogan would arrive. She had plenty of time to take a leisurely hot bath, freshen up, and change into something more comfortable before his arrival. She was satisfied that nearly everything was the way she wanted it to be. Just a few more things and everything would be perfect. She turned and headed for the bathroom.

* * *

Hogan was seated at the common table with a cup of coffee and reading a paperback when the door opened, and in trudged four very tired-looking men. Hogan looked over at them while closing his book.

"You guys look like you all had a long night," Hogan remarked with a sympathetic chuckle.

"I don't know about anybody else, but I'm beat," Carter admitted tiredly.

"Make that we're beat," Newkirk added stifling a yawn.

"I can't believe we have three more days of this," Kinch sighed.

"I hate cooking for filthy Bosche," LeBeau muttered. "They have no appreciation of French cuisine." He then knitted his eyebrows and looked at Hogan. "Colonel, what happened to Frau Linkmeyer? Newkirk told me she wasn't there by the time dessert was served."

"She and Burkhalter had a disagreement," Hogan explained. "And before I forget, LeBeau, the coq au vin was delicious."

LeBeau smiled and bowed. "Merci, Colonel. I know it is your favorite."

Hogan smiled. "And I have good news for you fellas. You all have Thursday off."

The men all slowly sat down at the table eying their commanding officer, puzzled.

"What happened, Colonel?" asked Kinch. "We were suppose to serve as waiters the entire week."

"I know," the Colonel answered. "But Burkhalter had Klink make a reservation for four at the Ratszeller for Thursday. He figures this way he can meet Bertha." Hogan glanced at his watch. "You guys better get changed as roll call will be happening soon, and afterwards, I suggest we all get some rest. Tomorrow is going to be a busy day."

After roll call and lights out, Hogan bid his men goodnight and walked into his private quarters to a chorus of 'goodnights' from his men. He quickly checked himself in his small mirror before turning out the lights in his room giving the men in the outer room the impression that he had gone to bed. After waiting for all sounds in the outer room to quiet down, Hogan then opened the shutters, and silently climbed out of the window, and quietly closed the shutters behind him. Then, keeping to the shadows, he made his way to Frau Linkmeyer's quarters.

* * *

Gertrude, now wearing a light blue cotton nightgown beneath a navy blue robe, belted at the waist, eyed the living room quickly making sure everything was just right. She allowed a small smile to appear as she closed the curtains to keep out any prying eyes from the outside. Her smile widened hearing the knocking on the door. Hurrying forward, she gripped the doorknob and opened the door to find a smirking Hogan standing outside with his hands behind his back. He casually walked inside and waited until she closed the door and locked it. Turning, she noticed him staring up and down approvingly with a grin on his handsome face.

"Very nice indeed," Hogan remarked. "That color looks good on you."

"Thank you, Robert. Would you pour us some wine, bitte?" She walked to the sofa with Hogan following, suspecting he was watching her ample hips as she moved, and sat down. She felt the dip on the cushion beside her as Hogan sat down. Picking up the bottle, Hogan opened the bottle and proceeded to pour some of the red wine into each glass; then handed one to Gertrude and took the other. Leaning back, he rested one arm across the back of the sofa, crossed his legs, and took a drink of wine as did she. She then moved closer and leaning back, rested her head on Hogan's shoulder. He heard her sigh wearily.

"I'm sorry about your brother earlier," he said quietly. "He had no right to say what he did about your husband. I so wanted to say something to him, but it would have been out-of-place for me to speak up without dire consequences to me."

"I'm glad you didn't speak up," Gertrude looked up into his face without moving her head off his shoulder. "He might have had you shot; or at least thrown in the cooler." She took a sip of her wine. Gertrude slowly moved her head upward and placed a brief kiss on Hogan's lips. Hogan, leaning forward, sat his glass down on the tray, then took hers and did the same. Then, he leaned his forehead against hers, eyes closed. He could feel Gertrude's hands touching both sides of his face. Then without warning, he crushed his lips against hers, his arms encasing her body and crushing her against him.

"Perhaps we should continue this conversation in your bedroom," Hogan suggested in a low voice, heavy with need and desire as he looked in her eyes. Instead of a verbal answer, Gertrude rose from the sofa, tightly grabbed his hand, and led him into her bedroom where a single lamp on one nightstand, bathed the bedroom in a pale glow. She closed and locked her bedroom door. Removing Hogan's cap, she tossed it onto the post of the bottom bed frame, then ran her fingers through his thick, soft hair as their lips met again passionately. Then they pulled apart and looked into each other's eyes, each one knowing how much the other needed this.

Gertrude unzipped Hogan's leather jacket first, and then slowly unbuttoned his shirt, needing to feel him. Once done, she ran her hands across his bare chest as Hogan pulled open the belt holding her robe together. He pulled the robe off her shoulders as she did his jacket and shirt. They then removed the rest of each other's clothes before falling onto the bed. Gertrude, her arms now wrapped around Hogan, pulled him closer to her as she and the American's limbs became entwined. They made love slowly, each wanting to savor the moment and have it last as long as possible until both were completely satisfied.

Nearly two hours later, Hogan lay with his head on Gertrude's chest. He felt her hand gently stroking his hair making him feel safe and warm in a way he hadn't felt with any other woman. Content, they both fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

* * *

Hogan stretched when he awoke in the early hours of the morning, but didn't get out of bed. Moving an arm behind his head, he turned his head to the side only to see Gertrude watching him intently. A slow smile appeared on her face causing one to appear on his.

"Hi," he said softly as he returned her smile.

"Hi, yourself," she replied. "How do you feel?"

"Tired but wonderful. And you?"

"The same."

"Good," Hogan said. He was about to say something else, but before he could utter a word, Gertrude kissed him passionately, plunging her tongue into his mouth and kept him pinned in place until he pulled away to breathe.

"Gertrude," Hogan sighed huskily.

"Yes, Robert?" she asked arching an eyebrow.

"Nothing," he replied as he leaned over her, took her in his arms, and again crushed his lips to hers.

* * *

(1) Discussion of the tunnels and an elevator is from the episode Happy Birthday, Adolph, Season 1.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6-A Carter Surprise**

It was a weary Hogan who stood in formation the following morning as Schultz counted each man. As he listened to the German's loud counting, Hogan found his eyes closing and nearly falling asleep on his feet. He promised once they were dismissed, he needed to get some sleep.

His count finished, Schultz turned in time to see Klink step forward and exchange salutes. "All prisoners present and accounted for, Herr Kommandant."

"Excellent, Schultz," said Klink hoping he sounded cheery. He then looked at the prisoners. "Now prisoners, I.…" he paused when his eyes fell on Hogan whose eyes were closed; in fact, the American seemed to sway just a bit. "Colonel Hogan, are we boring you by any chance?"

Hogan shook his head and after opening his eyes, fought to keep them open. He first glanced sideways at Newkirk who was eying him with concern. He then faced Klink.

"Sorry, Kommandant, but I didn't get much sleep again last night. I was with a pretty brunette all night." A devious smirk appeared on his face. There were chuckles from the other prisoners.

Klink stomped his foot. "Hrmph! I don't want to hear about it! After your disgraceful behavior last night, the General and I wanted to have you tossed in the cooler. But for some strange reason, Frau Linkmeyer convinced us not to." He noticed Hogan arch both eyebrows in apparent surprise. "Apparently, she believes your behavior was brought on by probably not getting enough sleep and too much alcohol. Personally, I don't believe it. And as usual you did your best to embarrass me in front of the General."

Hogan shrugged his shoulders. "Really, sir? I thought I was my usual charming self."

"Hogaaaaaannnnn! I don't have time for your foolishness. General Burkhalter wishes to make an inspection of the camp this morning, and he requests you accompany us. And consider his request an order."

"_So much for sleep," _Hogan told himself. "Yes, sir," he said wearily. "When does the inspection start?"

Klink checked his pocket watch. "The General and Frau Linkmeyer are having breakfast right now. So be ready in about an hour. Oh, and Hogan, Frau Linkmeyer will also be accompanying us so you'd better be on your best behavior. Don't make her regret keeping you out of the cooler."

"Yes, sir," Hogan sighed. "Is there anything else?"

"No. That was all. Dissss-missssed!" Klink saluted before turning and storming back to his office. As the prisoners dispersed, Schultz, along with Kinch, Carter, LeBeau and Newkirk, approached the American officer.

"Colonel Hogan, who was the brunette?" Schultz asked softly.

A twinkle appeared in the Colonel's eyes. "Don't worry, Schultz. You don't know her." He watched the guard shrug before walking away. Now alone with his core unit, he wrapped his arms around himself.

"Colonel, if you don't mind me saying so," Kinch began. "You look like you could use some sleep."

"I'm fine," Hogan sighed. "LeBeau, since I have to join the happy trio for inspection in an hour, how about some breakfast?" The Colonel then turned and walked toward the barracks leaving his team staring after him, puzzled.

"The Colonel isn't fine," LeBeau remarked. "He looks tired. Plus this is the second night in a row he hasn't gotten any sleep. Something is wrong."

Carter, his hands stuffed in his jacket pockets, shrugged his shoulders. "Gee, maybe the Colonel really did have a date with a brunette last night like he said."

Newkirk rolled his eyes as he stared at his best friend in astonishment. "Carter, shut up why don't you?"

"Besides, Andrew," Kinch added, "I was sleeping on the bunk covering the tunnel opening. If the Colonel was leaving camp, he'd have to leave through the tunnel."

"And he would have told us he was going out last night anyway," LeBeau explained. "Non. There is something wrong with the Colonel. Perhaps he is ill."

"But if he was ill, wouldn't he tell us he was?" asked Carter.

Newkirk sighed. "You know the Gov'nor never tells anybody when he doesn't feel well." He rubbed the back of his neck. "We'll just have to keep an eye on 'im."

"I think we should also have Wilson check the Colonel out after he finishes accompanying the Kommandant and the General on their inspection of the camp."

* * *

Hogan, Burkhalter, Klink, and Gertrude had been walking around the compound for so long, that Hogan had lost track of the time as Burkhalter closely examined everything. The General had even asked him questions about how the conditions in the camp were, and how was the food. Hogan suspected the inspection was because the Red Cross was coming out to inspect the camp, and the General wanted no problems.

So far they had inspected the prisoners' showers, and the infirmary where Burkhalter wanted to know from Sergeant Joe Wilson if he had sufficient supplies in the event a prisoner became ill or injured. Wilson had admitted he was running low on bandages and sulfur powder, and ordered his assistant Sergeant Paul Anderson, to make out a list for the General and to check and see what else they might be low on. While they waited, Hogan noticed Burkhalter and Klink standing off to the side holding a private conversation; or rather, Burkhalter talked and Klink listened. As they did so, Wilson noticed Hogan cover his mouth trying to hide a yawn, and approached him.

"Colonel, are you all right? You look exhausted."

"I'm fine, Joe. Just not getting enough sleep is all." Hogan then glanced at Gertrude who bowed her head hiding an amused grin as she had heard Wilson's question and Hogan's answer. Inhaling and exhaling through her nose, she then lifted her head and pretended to look around, making sure to maintain a neutral expression. But inside, her smile remained and widened.

As soon as Anderson handed his list to the General, Burkhalter handed it to Klink demanding he make certain he obtained the supplies on the list as-soon-as-possible. The next stop was to the prisoners' mess hall and finally several of the prisoners' barracks where Hogan pointed out that the roofs of most of the barracks leaked when it rained, and that the prisoners often felt like they were onboard the Titanic after it struck an iceberg instead of in a wooden hut. Burkhalter, hands clasped behind his back, smirked as he looked at the Kommandant. "Why have these repairs not been made to the roofs, Klink?" he asked.

Nervous, Klink was at a loss for words, so, he looked at Hogan and pointed at the American. "It's Hogan's fault. He never told me anything about any leaks, Herr General. If he had, I swear I would have had the repairs completed already." Hogan arched both eyebrows in surprise because he knew he had told Klink about the leaks repeatedly.

"Of course you would have, Klink," Burkhalter replied sarcastically, not believing him at all. He then faced Hogan. "Well, Hogan? What have you to say in response?"

"The Kommandant seems to have lost his memory, General," Hogan replied glaring at Klink. "I told him about the leaks months ago, and more than once. He's passing the buck."

"I totally agree for once with you, as appalling as it is for me to admit it," said Burkhalter again with a smirk. He saw Klink glaring at the American officer. A Cheshire cat smile appeared. "Klink, I will give you six months to repair the roofs of all the leaking barracks in camp. I will then come back out to check and make sure the work has been done properly. I don't need the Red Cross accusing me of mistreatment of the prisoners. And let me assure you that if that should happen, you will not have rain falling on your head, Klink, but snow flakes. Do I make myself clear?"

Klink shuddered and swallowed hard. "Understood, Herr General. I'll take care of everything."

"Excellent. Now, I wish to inspect the guards' barracks, and we don't need Colonel Hogan to accompany us."

Klink looked at Hogan. "You're dismissed, Hogan. And make certain you're on time for dinner this evening and I expect you at 1800 hours." He then shook his finger at the American. "And you will be on your best behavior this evening or I'll have you tossed in the cooler until the end of the war. Have I made myself clear?"

"Perfectly, sir," Hogan replied sarcastically. "Can I go now?"

"Yes. Diss-missed!" said Klink.

Hogan gave a sloppy salute in return to both Germans, then turned, and headed in the direction of barracks two and his bunk.

* * *

When Hogan entered the barracks, he noticed his men seated at the table, their eyes firmly planted on him, looking worried. He sighed wearily.

"All right, what's going on?" he asked.

'We're worried about you, Colonel," Kinch explained. "You admitted that you haven't been sleeping the last two nights, and you look exhausted."

"Kinch is right, sir," Newkirk added. "And everything seemed to start when ole Burkhalter and the Abominable Ice Queen arrived in camp. So we were…." the Englander didn't finish as he saw the change in his commanding officer's face and the anger in his eyes.

"Newkirk, I suggest you cease immediately with the name calling regarding Frau Linkmeyer. I've had dinner with her and the General twice now, and when you get to speak with her, she has a really great sense of humor."

Newkirk's green eyes narrowed a bit. "Blimey, Gov'nor. Sounds like you're going a bit soft on the old maid."

Hogan's face darkened as he pursed his lips, but then he just shook his head and bit his tongue. How could he really reprimand Newkirk about what he said when he himself called Gertrude the same names when speaking with Klink many times? He just looked at the Englander.

Seeing the dangerous look in Hogan's eyes, Newkirk shut his mouth rather than continue. He just nodded instead. Satisfied he had made his point, Hogan sighed wearily.

"Good. I'm going to take a nap. Unless it's something urgent, you guys handle it." He then turned and headed towards his quarters to a chorus of 'yes sir.' Once his door closed, LeBeau looked at Carter.

"Andre, run and get Wilson. And hurry. Tell him there's something wrong with the Colonel."

* * *

Hogan lay on his back on the lower bunk with an arm over his eyes trying to sleep when he heard the knock on his door.

"Enter," he ordered without moving. He heard the door open and close, but still didn't uncover his eyes. "What do you want, Wilson?" he asked.

Sergeant Wilson's eyes widened as both his eyebrows arched. "How did you know it was me, Colonel?" he asked.

"I figured you'd show up when you asked me in the infirmary how I was. I knew then the men had to have talked to you."

Wilson smirked as he stepped to the side of the bunk looking down at Hogan. "I understand you haven't been sleeping for the last two days, sir. And you look positively exhausted to all who see you. So to relieve everybody's concern about you, I would like to…."

"Go away," Hogan interrupted.

"But Colonel…"

"What part of go away didn't you understand, Sergeant…or should I say _Private_ Wilson."

Wilson exhaled. "Colonel, I'm worried about you same as your men."

This time Hogan raised his arm enough for him to look up at the camp medic. "I'm fine. All I need is some sleep and I'll be all right."

"Sir, I'd feel better if I could examine you and see for myself. I know your men will feel relieved knowing there's nothing wrong with you."

Hogan, glaring at Wilson, slowly sat up, swinging his legs over the edge of the mattress.

* * *

Kinch, Carter, LeBeau and Newkirk were still seated at the table sipping coffee, their concerned eyes periodically glancing at the closed door to Hogan's quarters, impatiently waiting for word.

"What's taking so bloody long?" asked Newkirk.

"Newkirk, it's only been five minutes," Kinch informed him.

Just then, the door to Hogan's quarters opened, and Wilson seemed to be gently shoved out of the inner room, and the door slammed behind him. The medic had to chuckle at what had just transpired. Noticing the four men at the table eying him with curious stares, he approached the table and sat his bag on it.

"That was a quick exam, Joe," Kinch remarked.

"That's because I never had the chance to perform one," the medic stated, folding his arms. "The Colonel informed me that all he needed was some sleep and he'd be fine; and then he kind of escorted me out of his quarters ordering me to leave him alone." He inhaled and exhaled through his mouth. "To be perfectly honest, I'd say from his reaction just now that he's perfectly fine except for just being tired. I'd say just to keep an eye on him for a few days and if something changes, come and get me."

* * *

Dinner couldn't end quickly enough for Hogan as far as he was concerned. He knew his men were becoming curious and that would never do, especially if he was to meet with Gertrude after evening roll call. So, while Gertrude, Burkhalter, and Klink got together after dessert for some brandy and after dinner conversation, Hogan managed to get himself dismissed with the excuse that not sleeping had caused his bad behavior.

As the Colonel started to leave, Burkhalter's voice stopped him. "Tell me, Hogan. For two nights you've been more obnoxious than usual. So perhaps you can explain to us exactly why you are so tired?"

Hogan was prepared with a quick response. "It's simple General. I've been dreaming about this beautiful brunette the last two nights and, well, I don't want the alcohol to go to my head again. So I think I should head back to my barracks so I can get some sleep."

Fortunately, both Klink and the General agreed with Hogan's explanation, and allowed him to leave reminding him that his presence would not be required at dinner until Friday so he had two days to get plenty of rest.

So, as Hogan faced Frau Linkmeyer who was seated on the sofa and with his back to the General and Klink, he bid her goodnight, and then winked to let her know he would be seeing her later.

"Guten Abend, Colonel," Gertrude replied with the corners of her mouth curling upward just before she took a sip of her brandy. Hogan then turned and departed, returning to his barracks.

About 2100 hours, a tired Kinch, LeBeau, Carter and Newkirk trudged in. They locked eyes with their commanding officer who was seated at the table drinking a cup of warm, leftover coffee. He chuckled as they sat down at the table.

"You guys are worried about me and you all look worse than me right now," he added.

"Ha. Ha," LeBeau said with a smirk as he laid his head down on his folded arms on the table. He was close to falling asleep right there.

Hogan checked his watch. "Hey, no napping, guys. We've got roll call in about twenty-five minutes. So get changed and be ready. We can all hit the sack afterwards."

"Even you, Gov'nor?"

"Even me, Newkirk. I expect to get a good night's sleep tonight and be bright-eyed and bushy-tailed at morning roll call."

Following night roll call, Hogan and his men returned to the barracks and he immediately headed in the direction of his quarters after bidding the men goodnight; he closed the door quietly.

"Hope the Colonel gets a good night's sleep tonight," Carter remarked as he watched Newkirk change from his uniform into his nightshirt.

"Aren't you gonna change out of your uniform, Andrew?" Newkirk asked as he climbed up onto the upper bunk.

Carter, removing his jacket, cap, and shoes, lay down on the lower bunk. "Too tired," he replied closing his eyes as he pulled his thin blanket over his shoulder and up to his chin.

Bidding their friends goodnight, LeBeau and Kinch fell asleep the second their heads hit their pillows. Soon, all grew quiet in the darkened common room.

* * *

Hogan quietly sat up on his lower bunk and checked his watch which he could barely read in the dim sliver of moonlight peering through the thin opening between the shutters; it was 2215 hours. Getting to his feet, Hogan silently approached the door of his quarters, quietly cracked it open, and peered into the common room to be certain all his men were sleeping. All he could hear was the gentle snores in the dark. Satisfied, he silently closed the door, not aware that one of the men was still awake and had seen him close the door.

Unable to fall asleep despite being tired, Carter had watched the Colonel's door close and wondered why he had opened it to begin with when he said he was going to sleep. Worried that his commanding officer might not be all right, or might need help, Carter threw back the blanket, and swung his legs over the edge of his bunk. Getting to his feet he crept quietly to the smaller room and gently knocked on the door. Receiving no answer, he gripped the doorknob and turning the knob, quietly opened the door and looked inside. His eyes widened when he noticed the Colonel's room was empty. He then nearly ran back to his bunk, put on one shoe, grabbed his jacket and tossed it over his arm and hopped on one foot as he struggled to put on the other shoe as he entered the room and closed the door looking around wondering where Hogan had gone when he noticed the shutters weren't completely closed.

Opening the shutters, Carter caught a momentary glimpse of Hogan heading in the direction of the guest quarters and wondered why the Colonel would be heading towards that direction. Deciding to follow the Colonel, Carter climbed outside the window and shrugged into his jacket. Then Carter hugged the sides of the buildings keeping to the shadows. He was grateful it was a slightly clear night with a sliver of moonlight. But even with the clear sky and moonlight, he still had trouble keeping Hogan in sight. And for a brief moment he lost sight of him, but found him again when he saw him standing outside a guest cottage, it's porch light turned off, and the only light coming from inside in what he guessed was the living room, with the shade pulled down but still leaving a small gap at the bottom allowing a view inside by anybody who was outside.

From his hiding place, Carter continued to watch Hogan wait until the door opened, enter, and the door close behind him. _Now why would General Burkhalter open the door for the Colonel? _Carter thought to himself. _More importantly,_ _why would the Colonel enter the General's guest quarters while he's awake?_ Curious as to what the Colonel was up to, Carter decided to get closer, and hopefully be able to see what was going on through the window between the Colonel and Burkhalter. He quickly raced across the way until he was outside the window with the light still on, and knelt down on one knee so he could see through the small gap beneath the window shade. After glancing around to be sure nobody else was present, Carter looked through the window, and what he saw caused his jaw to drop and his eyes to widen in shock. He saw his commanding officer inside but not with General Burkhalter. He saw Hogan and Frau Linkmeyer wrapped in each other's arms, their bodies pressed tightly together, and kissing each other passionately.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7-Marathon**

Carter squeezed his eyes shut, shook his head, then reopened them before looking through the window again. He could not believe what he was seeing. He wanted to leave but found himself frozen in place. It was like watching an accident; one could not watch it, but couldn't turn away either. He continued to watch as if waiting to see if anything was going to happen.

Hogan and Gertrude pulled apart then pressed their foreheads together. As they did so, Gertrude's fingers unzipped Hogan's jacket, then started working on the buttons of his shirt. But this time, Hogan covered her fingers with both his large hands stopping her from proceeding.

Carter couldn't watch anymore. He quickly left his perch outside the window, and nearly forgot to keep to the shadows while hurrying back to the barracks. All Carter knew right now was that he had to let the others know what he had seen, and maybe then they could help him make sense out of it.

The young Sergeant was so disoriented from what he had seen, by the time he reached the barracks, he slipped in through the front door, just missing being caught by a searchlight. Taking a moment to compose himself, Carter immediately grabbed Newkirk's arm and began shaking him.

"Newkirk, wake up!" he continued shaking the Englander. "Newkirk!"

"Wha…who…" Newkirk cried out as he thought for a moment he was being attacked. But after his eyes had time to focus, they landed on Carter, and he rolled his eyes, annoyed. "Blimey, Andrew, what the bloody hell's wrong with you, waking me up like that? You've finally gone bloody crackers you have." He then saw Carter's face and his eyebrows knitted as his eyes narrowed. "Carter? What's wrong? You all right?" Not receiving an answer from the man he considered his best friend, Newkirk threw back his blanket, swung his legs over the edge of the bunk and jumped down.

"Hey!" Somebody shouted from the darkness. "Keep it down! People are trying to sleep!"

"Bloody comedian," Newkirk mumbled under his breath to the anonymous person who spoke. He then draped an arm around Carter's shoulders. "Are you all right, Andrew? You look like you've seen a ruddy ghost. Now tell me what's wrong."

"It's…it's the Colonel," Carter stammered.

"What about the Gov'nor?" asked Newkirk, worried. The younger man didn't respond; didn't even look as if he had heard the Englander. Newkirk was now beginning to worry. He approached the lower bunk which doubled as the cover to the tunnel entrance and on which Kinch was sleeping. The Englander gently shook Kinch's shoulder.

"Kinch?" Newkirk said in a low voice so as not to alarm the entire barracks. "Wake up, mate. Something's going on with the Colonel." The radioman's eyes opened and he slowly leaned upward on one elbow.

"Huh? What's wrong?" asked a sleepy Kinch.

"I don't know," replied Newkirk. "But Andrew says something's goin' on with the Colonel." They watched Kinch move to the edge of the bed and sit up, feet on the floor.

"What's wrong with the Colonel, Pierre?" asked LeBeau, looking over the edge of the bunk above Kinch's. It was obvious even to him that the others hadn't been able to sleep either with their worry about their commanding officer.

"Now," Newkirk began keeping his voice low. "What's going on with the Gov'nor?"

Carter bit his lower lip. "I…I saw the Colonel leave his quarters and decided to follow him," He saw the others jaws all drop in shock.

"That wasn't very smart," Kinch reminded him.

"Kinch is right," Newkirk added. "What if the Colonel had caught you? He'd be madder than a wet hen he would."

"Never mind that, mes amis," said LeBeau. "Andre, where did the Colonel go?"

Carter nodded. "He…I…I followed him to one of the guest cottages."

"And?" asked Newkirk becoming impatient at trying to get information out of Carter; it was like pulling teeth so to speak.

The young Sergeant swallowed the lump in his throat. "I…I saw him kissing Frau Linkmeyer." Looking at the other three he saw them looking at him as if he had lost his mind.

"Kissing Frau Linkmeyer," said Newkirk as a statement and not a question. "C'mon, mate. You've really gone around the bend this time."

"But it's true," Carter pleaded his case.

LeBeau shuddered. "You must have been dreaming, mon ami. Even the Colonel is not that hard up."

"You got that right, mate," Newkirk agreed.

"Now wait a minute," Kinch interrupted holding up both hands, palms forward. "There's very simple way to resolve this. We'll just go to the Colonel's quarters and check on 'im."

"Are you crazy?" asked LeBeau asked excitedly in a hushed voice. "You want to go and wake up the Colonel because of Andre's stupid dream?"

"No, we're not gonna wake him up. He needs the sleep. No, we're just gonna look inside and make sure he's there and all right."

"Let's go then," Newkirk suggested as he, Kinch and Carter headed for the smaller room.

"Wait for me," LeBeau chimed in jumping down from his upper bunk and joining them. They moved quietly and gathered outside Hogan's quarters.

Kinch, who was first, glanced over his shoulder at the others as he gripped the doorknob and opened the door silently. Looking in, he frowned. "He's not here," he said. He went inside with the others following, closing the door behind them.

"Told ya," Carter smirked. "Now do you believe me?"

Newkirk turned and faced Carter. "You said the Gov'nor was in Frau Linkmeyer's guest cottage?" Carter nodded.

"I say we go over there and see what's going on," LeBeau added frantically. "He may be in trouble or need our help." He and the Englander started towards the door of Hogan's quarters only to be stopped by Kinch who moved faster and blocked the door.

"Get outta our way, mate," Newkirk objected. "We're gonna get the Colonel."

"Nobody's going anywhere," Kinch insisted firmly.

"Don't make me have to belt you, mate or no mate. This is the Gov'nor we're talkin' 'bout. He could be in trouble."

Kinch stood firm. "With General Burkhalter yes, but not with Frau Linkmeyer. Besides, we don't know if the Colonel needs any help. Second, he apparently didn't ask for our help before he left on his own. And lastly, do you want to explain to him why you're busting in on him while he's doing whatever it is in Frau Linkmeyer's quarters? Whatever it is, it obviously doesn't involve us, so I say let's wait until he returns and then ask him."

"But I saw him kissing her," Carter reminded them. "How do we know what happened after I left?"

"Doesn't matter," Kinch said. "And we all know Colonel Hogan. He would never cross that line no matter what. I'm sure whatever you saw there has to be a reasonable explanation for it. I say we give him a chance to explain instead of busting in on whatever he's up to with her."

Newkirk and LeBeau knew Kinch was right and reluctantly agreed to wait until they spoke with Hogan. But Newkirk figured they needed to know more than they did before they spoke with their commanding officer. The Englander crossed his arms, turned, and faced Carter. "Okay, Andrew, start from the beginning and tell us what you saw."

* * *

"I missed you," Hogan murmured capturing Gertrude's lips in a passionate kiss which he dragged out until they had to separate for air.

"I could tell how much you missed me by how energetic you were, Robert," she teased as the two lay in bed facing each other. Gertrude had recalled how she could tell Hogan was growing impatient when he kissed her in the living room, and she felt his growing excitement rubbing up against her, causing her own body to react like it had with her Otto. Impatient herself, she took Hogan's hand and led him into her bedroom where their clothes were hastily discarded all over the room just before he placed her on the bed, lying down on top of her.

As their bodies became entwined, a soft moan issued forth from Gertrude as she arched her body upward to meet his downward movements. Today was Wednesday and their nights together were rapidly growing to a close, and she wanted, no, needed to feel him as much as she assumed he needed her.

Now, nearly an hour after they were done the first time, a devious smile crossed Gertrude's face causing Hogan to grin. He arched an eyebrow.

"Do I want to know why you're grinning like a cat with a mouse?" he asked.

In response, she began to kiss down one side of his neck, across his collarbone and up the other side of his neck, and any other erogenous areas she could. She heard a low moan from Hogan telling her that her administrations were having the required effect. As she continued, she cupped one side of his face in her hand, running the pad of her thumb across his lips before plundering his mouth like a hungry animal.

Hogan felt his body react eying Gertrude hungrily. As she started pulling away, he cupped the back of her head, his fingers entwining in her short, soft hair, and held her head still as he crushed his mouth to hers. Realizing time was growing short, he needed this, and he was going to make the best of the night.

Hogan's hands danced over every available inch of Gertrude's body sending waves of ecstasy throughout. The man certainly knew what he was doing, just like her Otto did. Gertrude found she was unable to stop herself from wrapping her legs tightly around Hogan's waist as they came together and moved as one person.

Afterwards, Gertrude contently fell asleep in Hogan's strong arms, her head resting on his chest listening to his heartbeat. Their loneliness just a distant memory for now.

Hogan awoke a couple of hours later, and stretched his aching muscles, but remained in bed. Not wanting to awaken Gertrude who still had her head on his chest, one arm draped over his stomach, and one leg over his, he only smiled and gently kissed the top of her head without moving.

He thought back to the two love-making sessions. The first was fast-paced yet passionate, almost like two people giving in to animal lust, while the second one was a bit slower, yet just as passionate. Hogan suddenly felt Gertrude's body shift against his and looked down to see her smiling up at him with tired eyes. He smiled back and kissed her forehead. Suddenly, he felt a hand on a part of his anatomy and fingers working their magic. He soon found himself becoming aroused again.

"I'm surprised you're awake, Robert," she said teasingly, her fingers massaging still. "This will be the first time I've ever done it three times in one night. Even Otto and I never made it past two times in one night."

"It's a first for me as well," Hogan said in a strained voice. He smirked. "You're insatiable," he felt himself springing to life again. Then they made love again, this time slowly and with a deliberateness until both were completely sated. Then afterwards, as they lay in each other's arms in the shine of the afterglow, they found themselves talking about what each expected when the end of the war arrived. Hogan discussed how he couldn't wait to see his family back home again, and to see his home period. He also admitted with a chuckle that he had a six-year-old motorcycle back home that needed repair before he'd be able to take it out on the dirt road and ride it like he did before he joined the military.(1).

"What about you?" Hogan asked quietly looking into her brown eyes.

"That's simple," Gertrude replied instantly. "There's only one thing I want when the war's over, and that is for my Otto to come home alive. I already know he will be different from the man I married; the war always changes a person in some way. But as long as he comes home to me, I can adjust to the changes."

Hugging her closer to him, Hogan lifted her chin to him and kissed her gently. "Then I hope you get what you want when this war is over."

* * *

An hour before roll call, Hogan climbed out of the bedroom window and paused when his feet hit the ground. Normally he would have left through the front door, but considering he only had an hour before roll call, he felt leaving this way made it more possible not to be seen by the guards. A small smile appeared on his face as he thought about the wonderful memories of last night. And boy was he stiff and sore from last night. He covered his mouth with the back of his hand and hid a yawn. All he wanted now was to get back to the barracks before any of his men noticed he was missing.

Slowly straightening up, Hogan inhaled and exhaled through his nose and inwardly groaned as his body protested the movement he just made; but he didn't have any time for aches and pains right now. He needed to get back, and there would be no time for any sleep before roll call either, so it would have to be afterward.

He crept along the sides of the buildings noticing the sky was lightening as the early signs of daylight started to make its appearance. Hogan increased his pace to get back quickly. Finally, he found himself outside his window in the back of barracks two. Quietly pushing open the shutters, Hogan gingerly climbed inside and then just as quietly shut them again. The room was still somewhat dark. He turned on the small lamp on his desk.

"Blimey, Gov'nor, we were worried 'bout you," a familiar British voice said causing Hogan to nearly jump out of his skin. He turned and found himself face-to-face with his team.

"We've been waiting here all night, mon Colonel, wondering where you had gone." LeBeau stood with arms crossed, eyes narrowed.

"What's going on, Colonel?" asked Kinch with arms crossed standing with legs apart, eying his commanding officer.

Hogan, looking at each of his men separately, was speechless. He'd known he'd have to come up with a cover story eventually, but he didn't think he'd have to come up with one this soon. _Shit!_ he thought to himself.

* * *

(1) Bad Day in Berlin, Season 4.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8-Withholding of Truth**

Hogan exhaled deeply and wrapped his arms around himself as he continued staring at his men.

"What are you fellas doing here anyway?" he asked in a tired but annoyed voice. All he wanted right now was some sleep, and not to play twenty questions.

"We were just wondering where you were all night, Colonel?" asked Kinch. "I mean, we were here the entire time waiting for you to return after we discovered you weren't in your quarters."

"I don't have to answer to any of you when I leave my quarters at night," Hogan stated.

"But you told us you were going right to sleep," Newkirk said. He knew he and the others were treading on shaky ground by interrogating their commanding officer.

"So?" asked Hogan, his command face in place.

"We don't mean to sound like we're ganging up on you, Colonel," Kinch stated. "But you can see how it looks when you tell us you're going to sleep, and then you're gone from your quarters all night. It just looks strange."

"Wait a minute," Hogan folded his arms across his chest. "Just how did you know I wasn't in my room to begin with?" His eyes narrowed. "Were all of you checking up on me even after both Wilson and I told you all I needed was some sleep?" He saw Kinch, Newkirk and LeBeau bow their heads, looking embarrassed; only Carter seemed puzzled.

"Well?" Hogan asked. "I'm waiting for an answer to my question."

"What was the question again?" asked Carter sheepishly.

"Were all of you checking up on me after being told there was nothing, and I repeat, nothing, wrong?"

Carter shuffled his feet nervously. "It was kinda my fault, Colonel. I was awake when you opened the door to your room and I saw you looking out. I thought maybe something was wrong so after you closed your door, I sorta went inside your room and discovered you were gone. That's when…"

"So that's when you decided to wake Newkirk, Kinch, and LeBeau and tell them I wasn't here."

"No, sir," Carter continued. "That's when I saw you when I looked out the window and decided to follow you."

Hogan's eyes widened; he was getting a bad feeling. "Oh?" was all he could ask.

"Yes, sir," Carter shifted again. "I saw you go into one of the guest cottages and went closer to see what was going on in case you needed help. I saw you kissing Frau Linkmeyer, Colonel." Carter winced at his last sentence.

Hogan saw all his men now looking at him waiting for an explanation. He exhaled deeply knowing he couldn't very well tell them the truth and they would see through a lie also. Hogan came to the conclusion that a half-truth was best considering the short time he had to come up with something.

Hogan chuckled. "Carter, I'm not going to lie to you. You did see me kissing Gertrude Linkmeyer. But it's not for the reason you think."

"Colonel, how could you?" LeBeau's face wrinkled in distaste at the mental image he had.

Hogan looked at his watch. "Small talk will have to wait. Roll call's in about fifteen minutes, so I suggest we get ready before Schultz comes busting in here."

"But Gov'nor…" Newkirk began.

"Not now, Newkirk," Hogan reiterated as he ushered the four men towards and quickly out the door.

Now in the room with the other men, the small group began to change into their uniforms except for Carter who had slept in his.

"Jeez," Carter murmured to Newkirk softly so nobody would hear him. "Just the thought of Colonel Hogan kissing Frau Linkmeyer is weird. Wonder why he's doing it?"

"Who knows," Newkirk replied. "Officers. Gave up long time ago tryin' to figure 'em out." He adjusted his cover on his head and shoved Carter ahead of him as the men fell out for roll call nearly bowling Schultz over in their haste.

* * *

After the men returned to the hut following roll call, LeBeau tied the apron around his waist and went about preparing breakfast. Hogan poured himself a steaming hot cup of coffee. Then, he glanced at his men.

"LeBeau, call me when breakfast is ready. I'll be in my quarters.'

"Oui, mon Colonel." LeBeau watched the Colonel walk into his quarters and close the door. The Frenchman then approached the other three and kept his voice low. "I thought the Colonel was going to explain himself." He suddenly gasped as a horrible thought occurred to him. "Sacre chats!" he exclaimed.

"What's got your knickers in a twist?" Newkirk asked.

"I just thought about what Andre said he saw Frau Linkmeyer do to the Colonel."

"We already know about the kissing part," Newkirk said.

"Non, not that, Pierre. It's the other part."

Newkirk rolled his eyes. "Louie, what in blazes are you natterin' on about?"

LeBeau made a clucking noise. "The part where Andre saw Frau Linkmeyer unbuttoning the Colonel's shirt. You don't think he…naaaa. Not the Colonel."

Newkirk studied the Frenchman's face as he finally understood what LeBeau was referring to. "You think the Gov'nor would…not the Colonel. How could you even think that."

"Think what?" asked a puzzled Carter.

Kinch glanced at the young Sergeant. "That Colonel Hogan may have…that is, he might have…gone to bed with her after you left.'

Carter's eyes bugged wide and his jaw dropped. "You think the Colonel had sex with Frau Linkmeyer?" he said a bit louder than he shoulder.

"Will you keep your bleedin' voice down," Newkirk demanded. "You want the whole bleedin' barracks to find out?"

"Sorry," said Carter. "But how did you jump to that conclusion?"

"Well, didn't you say she was unbuttoning his shirt after she unzipped his jacket?" asked LeBeau.

Carter shrugged. "Well, yeah. But I also said he stopped her while she was unbuttoning his shirt. So if he stopped her, how do we know he then had sex with her?"

"Wait a minute," Kinch suddenly said with a wave of his hands. "What are we talking about? This is Colonel Hogan. He would never cross that line, and especially not with Burkhalter's sister. And something just came to me that would answer everything."

"What is that, mon ami?"

"Remember one week ago when General Butler wanted to talk to Colonel Hogan alone without any of us present? I bet anything the General had a mission only for the Colonel that didn't involve us."

"You're right, Kinch," Newkirk said. "Of course. That has to be it. Because a week later Burkhalter shows up. I bet that Burkhalter has some information that he discussed with his sister and the Colonel was probably ordered to use whatever methods he had to in order to get the ruddy info. That's all."

"You are probably right, Pierre," added LeBeau.

"That makes sense," Carter agreed. "Just goes to show we shouldn't jump to conclusions like that."

"What jump to conclusions?" asked Newkirk sarcastically glaring at Carter. "You started this whole bloody mess to begin with coming to us with your ruddy suspicions about the Gov'nor in the first place."

"Get your facts right before you say something," LeBeau pushed Carter's hat forward over his eyes before returning to his cooking.

"Wait a minute," Carter pushed his hat back on his head. "What did I do?"

"Nothing, Andrew," Kinch said. "Just forget it. We just need to apologize to the Colonel."

"Apologize to me for what?" a voice asked. The men looked around to see Hogan having left his quarters, approach the potbelly stove, and after grabbing the coffeepot, pour himself a refill. After setting the coffeepot back on the stove, he took a drink and waited for his men to explain.

Kinch exhaled deeply then looked up into his commanding officer's face. "We just want to apologize for thinking what we were thinking, Colonel. About you and Frau Linkmeyer we mean."

"Oh? And just what were you thinking if I may ask?" asked Hogan with a neutral expression on his face. He was curious as to where his men were going with this apology.

"Well, sir, see, we thought you were having a fling with Burkhalter's sister," began Newkirk. "But now we know that's not the case."

Hogan drank more coffee and waited. "It isn't?"

"No, sir," Newkirk continued. "What we mean, Gov'nor, is that it was Kinch reminded us about that private conversation you had with General Butler a week before Burkhalter got here."

"What Pierre means, mon Colonel, is that we know about the mission to romance Frau Linkmeyer to get information from her."

Hogan arched his eyebrows caught completely off-guard. Then a small smile started. If his men believed he was romancing Gertrude to get classified information for the Allies, he wasn't about to correct them. "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you fellas anything, but the General swore me to secrecy. Sorry."

"It's okay, Colonel," Kinch said with an amused grin. "So tell us, sir, how is it romancing Frau Linkmeyer?"

Hogan smirked. "Most of the time we only talk. Although I'm running out of things to talk about. Oh, before I forget, Newkirk, I need you and LeBeau to do me a favor."

"What is it, sir?"

"After Klink, Burkhalter and Frau Linkmeyer leave for the Ratszeller for dinner, I need you to raid Klink's stash and get me a bottle of his best champagne and some caviar. LeBeau, while Newkirk is busy doing that, I need you to get me a bouquet of flowers from Klink's garden. And be sure to get a nice assortment."

"Champagne and caviar, sir?" asked a puzzled Newkirk.

"Flowers, mon Colonel?"

"You heard me," Hogan said. "And bring them to my quarters."

"Forgive me for askin', Colonel, but what's the occasion?" asked the Englander.

"Simple," Hogan began. "Today is Frau Linkmeyer's thirty-second wedding anniversary, and she is depressed because the General keeps hinting that her husband is deceased instead of missing-in-action. I'd like to do something nice for her this evening when they return from the Ratszeller."

"You mean you're gonna go talk to her after they return from dinner tonight, sir?" asked Kinch. "Why don't you take the night off like us seeing as LeBeau doesn't have to cook tonight, and we don't have to serve."

"Can't do that, I'm afraid," Hogan explained. "I only have tonight and tomorrow to pump her for the information. Can't let any opportunity get by." Inwardly Hogan smiled as the true meaning of what he just said repeated itself in his mind.

"We understand, Colonel," Newkirk said. "Louie and I will see to everything."

"Good," Hogan said with a smile.

"Colonel, can I ask a question?" asked Kinch. He saw Hogan nod.

"You said most of the time you and Frau Linkmeyer talk. Begging the Colonel's pardon, but what do you do the rest of the time?"

Hogan let out a deep breath. "The rest of the time I have to listen to her talk about Otto and their life together. It's kind of sad in a romantic sort of way when one stops to think about it." He shook his head then looked at the Frenchman. "LeBeau, how long until breakfast is ready? I'm starved."

"Not at least for an hour, mon Colonel. I'm afraid I was a bit delayed starting to prepare it," LeBeau said embarrassingly.

"I understand," Hogan answered. He finished his coffee and sat the cup on the table. "I'll take a walk around the compound and be back in an hour."

* * *

Gertrude Linkmeyer stood in front of the window in her quarters drinking a cup of coffee while looking through the lace curtains since she finished breakfast. She really couldn't explain why she thought standing in front of the window would help keep her from thinking about what today was, and what she was missing, but it wasn't working. No sooner had she sat her cup down in the saucer she held in her other hand, then she spotted Robert Hogan strolling about the compound. She pulled aside one of the curtains so that her view of him was unobstructed. And though she couldn't be certain, she could have sworn she saw him glance over in her direction for a quick moment.

"Robert," she murmured softly as her eyes followed him. "I wish I didn't have to go to this ridiculous dinner this evening with Klink and my brother. I so need to speak with you on this day more than any other day. I know you would understand how I feel today of all days." She released the curtain when Hogan was out of sight, then took another drink of coffee. Turning away from the window, Gertrude headed in the direction of the sofa and sat down where she then allowed her mind to reminisce of happier times before the war took the life she knew and loved away from her.

She smiled sadly as she recalled that before the war, every year on their anniversary, Otto would awaken her with a 'good morning' kiss, and served breakfast in bed on a tray. He would then see to her every want and whim to make that day extra special for her. Of course once the war started, and Otto was ordered to report to duty, those little delights became obsolete. Oh, how she missed those simple little everyday things that Otto made so special as only he could.

"Otto," she said in a low voice as the tears rolled down her cheeks. "Please forgive me for letting another man share my bed during this time. He will never replace you, my love, nor did I ever intend for him to replace you. But he has made this difficult time a bit more bearable for me."

Finishing her coffee, Gertrude sat the cup and saucer down on the end table, then wiped the pads of her fingers across her cheeks. She missed Otto so much today. And it all began when she awoke this morning after Hogan had left to return to his barracks. It had felt so good to have a man's arms around her again when she awakened as it brought back memories of Otto. In fact, Hogan was so much like Otto it was like having him with her again. In fact, when Hogan's arms were around her, she imagined it was her husband's arms instead. When Hogan made love to her, she imagined it was her husband. After all, Hogan made her feel alive in a way she hadn't felt since Otto's last night with her before he left for the Russian front.

Gertrude inhaled and exhaled through her mouth. "Otto, tonight I will feel you and be with you again, even if it is not you in my arms."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9-Happy Anniversary**

Sighing wearily, Gertrude stared at the reflection in her bedroom mirror as she applied her lipstick. Once finished, she again studied the person looking back at her. Despite spending nearly two hours getting ready, Gertrude quickly realized despite her best efforts, she had not been able to make herself look forward to this dinner.

"Otto," she began leaning forward, hands flat on the dresser. "I wish you'd tell me whether or not I'm doing the right thing by letting Albert talk me into this dinner." She exhaled through her nose and moved a strand of hair behind her ear. "He keeps insisting you're dead and I should move on and remarry. But I believe differently, my darling. I believe you are alive somewhere on the Russian front. He doesn't understand missing-in-action is not dead." She bowed and shook her head sadly. "But I suppose I shouldn't be angry at Albert. I know he means well, and wants only what is best for me. But why can't he understand? Why?"

Using her hairbrush, Gertrude proceeded to brush her hair until she was satisfied. When finished, she again studied her reflection, allowing a small smile to appear.

"You always liked my hair this way, Otto," she said sadly. "In a strange sort of way, it's been three years, and I still remember the little things you loved about me. I remember everything, my darling. I remember how handsome you looked in your uniform; how you felt in my arms when I hugged you; the feeling of your lips pressed against mine; how you smelled. But mainly, I remember the feeling of waking up every morning wrapped in your arms." Gertrude blinked away the gathering moisture in her eyes. It would not do to start crying now and ruin the makeup she spent considerable time working on. She took a deep breath and turned back to her reflection. She studied herself again as she took a deep breath.

"It's ironic, my darling, that the only one who understands what and how I feel is an American prisoner-of-war. To think, a POW understands what my brother either doesn't, or can't." A sad smile appeared. "I wish you could meet Colonel Hogan, Otto. I think the two of you would get along nicely. You'd like him. In a way, he's a lot like you, my love." She exhaled out her mouth. "I will be seeing Colonel Hogan later this evening when I return from dinner in town. I truly hope you understand about Colonel Hogan, Otto. He is only a substitute for you as nobody can or will ever replace you in my heart. Not even Robert as he prefers I call him. All I can tell you, my love, is he has made this week bearable for me, and I will always be grateful. It is so good to wake up in a man's arms again, even if only for a few days, and even if they are not your arms. He also makes me feel as beautiful and desirable as you did which is something I haven't felt in three years. But mostly, he makes me feel like a woman again." She then selected a pearl necklace and proceeded to fasten it around her throat.

Stepping back, she studied herself in the mirror. She suddenly thought she saw Otto's reflection standing behind her admiring her reflection and smiling approvingly. It brought a smile to her face.

"Please forgive me, Otto," she said to the apparition. "Please forgive my indiscretion. I will find a way to make it up to you once you come back to me. It's for this week only Colonel Hogan has my body, but it is you who has my heart and always will."

A sudden knock on her bedroom door startled Gertrude, and when she looked in the mirror again, the apparition she believed had come to her had disappeared, if it had ever been there to begin with. The knocking continued.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"It is me, Gertrude," Burkhalter announced. "Are you ready yet? We are going to be late."

Gertrude exhaled deeply out her mouth. "I'll be right with you, Albert. Let me get my coat." She feigned a happy expression and planned on forcing herself to relax and just get through tonight.

* * *

Newkirk knocked on the door of Hogan's quarters, and opened it once he heard the order to enter. Opening the door, the Englander spotted his commanding officer stretched out on the lower bunk reading a paperback book. The Colonel looked over the top of the book questioningly at Newkirk.

"Thought you'd like to know, sir. Klink, Burkhalter, and his sister just drove out the front gate."

"Okay," Hogan replied. "Thanks, Newkirk." Hogan started to return to his book but noticed Newkirk hadn't moved. "Is there something else?"

"Yes, sir. What time do you want me to raid ole Klink's stash for the champagne and caviar?"

"Wait an hour before you go. I want both to be properly chilled for later."

"Yes, sir. Colonel, can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What's on your mind?"

"Well, sir. Begging the Colonel's pardon. You sure are going through an awful lot to entertain Frau Linkmeyer tonight. Is this information so ruddy important?"

"It can make a big difference to the war. Also, it is her wedding anniversary and I thought tonight I should be extra nice. Plus, it'll give me something else to talk about while I continue pumping her. " Hogan held up a hand stopping him when he saw Newkirk about to ask another question. "No, I can't tell you. It's classified." Hogan believed if his men ever found out what he and Frau Linkmeyer were really doing, he would never hear the end of it.

"I understand, sir," Newkirk answered even though he really, for the life of him, couldn't see what possible information Gertrude Linkmeyer could have, and why the Colonel didn't use his golden tongue on Burkhalter instead. But again, London, in it's infinite wisdom, thought for some reason it would be easier to get the information from Burkhalter's sister. And the Colonel always followed orders. So who was he to question another country's orders. Shrugging, he opened the door and started to leave when Hogan's voice caused him to pause and look back. "Sir?"

"Make sure you remind LeBeau while you're raiding Klink's secret stash, he's to get a nice assortment of flowers from Klink's garden."

"But sir, won't Klink raise a ruckus when he sees flowers missin' from his garden?"

Hogan smirked. "Not when he sees those same flowers in Frau Linkmeyer's guest quarters he won't."

Newkirk chuckled. "You think of everything, Gov'nor."

Hogan chuckled. "Dismissed, Corporal. And make sure I'm told when they return from town."

"Right, sir." Newkirk closed the door behind him leaving Hogan alone in his quarters.

Hogan returned to reading his book again, but found himself reading the same sentence at least twice before he closed the book and sat it down on his footlocker beside his bunk which doubled as a night table. With a sigh, he clasped his hands behind his head and stared at the underside of the top bunk. The corners of his mouth curled upward.

Tonight he would make Gertrude's night special. Having gotten to know her over the last few days, it wasn't too big a deal considering he could only imagine what it must be like to celebrate one's wedding anniversary while being away from the one you love. It was bad enough being separated from his mother, Sandra Marie, his brothers John Robert and Michael, and his sisters Katherine and Sarah. But that wasn't exactly the same thing as a spouse. He remembered his own mother's feelings when her husband, Robert Michael Hogan, was away during World War One and then a POW. He saw from her letters that she still became depressed on that special day even though his father had since died. He had seen that same look in Gertrude's eyes that he had seen in his mother's. He promised himself he would do what he could to ease that sadness tonight even if just for a little while.(1)

Tonight he would give her the flowers when he arrived at her door. They would follow that by snacking on caviar and sipping champagne. He would wish her happy anniversary. Then, he promised himself, they would talk before consummation.

Consummation. Just the thought made Hogan grin. It just wouldn't be that he would be making Gertrude feel special tonight; but that she would be doing the same for him even though tonight was not about him nor had any of the other nights.

Of course, Gertrude wouldn't see it the same way. In her eyes, she was helping Hogan relieve his loneliness while she was here, and he was doing the same for her. They both realized there was no love involved in their little liaisons, which was clear from the start on both their parts. But then something came to Hogan that when he stopped to think about it, he never really thought about before.

Why had he allowed what happened the first night to continue? He could just as easily have put a stop to it after that first time; but so could Gertrude and she didn't. What did that say about him as a man? That he was putting his own needs and desires before hers? He couldn't deny he was enjoying the benefits of the time they spent together. But was he being selfish and taking advantage of a woman when she was missing her husband? Hogan never thought of himself as selfish or self-serving, and he couldn't understand what brought this on today of all days. He would have to talk with Gertrude about these feelings tonight when he met with her.

* * *

"Very interesting changes you made to the Ratszeller, my dear," Burkhalter announced as he pushed the chair back under Gertrude. He looked at Bertha who was seated across from him but beside Klink who resembled an expectant father waiting in a maternity ward. Klink didn't like that the General had hit on the young woman while she was showing them around and pointing out the changes she had made so far. He had also seen the look of annoyance on Frau Linkmeyer's face at her brother's actions. But Burkhalter had the authority of sending him to the Russian front, so he kept his mouth shut. He watched the General sit down beside his sister, his eyes never straying from the young, attractive woman with the waist length black hair and dark brown eyes. He was eying her as a hungry predator would his next meal. The small group then placed their orders with a waiter.

Burkhalter had eyed Bertha up and down the moment he was introduced and smiled like a Cheshire cat. Klink knew exactly what was on Burkhalter's mind as his reputation as a womanizer was well known, and he knew the General was looking to add Bertha as another conquest.

Reaching a meaty hand across the table, Burkhalter gripped Bertha's hand. "Tell me, my dear. How did you end up with someone like Klink? You are so young and Klink is old enough to be your father."

"I'm sorry, Herr General," Bertha replied pulling her hand away. "Wilhelm's age doesn't matter to me. And he is who I wish to be with and nobody can change that, though some have tried," she added, staring hard at the General. Then with a shake of her head, she tossed some of her hair over her shoulder. She had dealt with officers from all branches of the German military and was able to handle herself very well. She was also aware Burkhalter was Klink's commanding officer and was capable of making trouble for him. So when the reservation had been made, Bertha promised herself she would deal with Burkhalter so that Klink wouldn't get in trouble. Nobody spoke again until the waiter arrived and served them their food. The meals were eaten in silence and nearly finished before the General started again.

"Delicious food, my dear," Burkhalter said cheerily, determined to win this prize and steal her away from the balding Kommandant.

"Ja," Gertrude agreed. "Excellent. You will do very well here."

"Thank you. You are both very kind."

"Bertha has a good head for business and for what people like," Klink chuckled nervously.

"Thank you, Wilhelm," Bertha purred planting a small peck on his cheek which caused Klink to blush and smile nervously.

Gertrude smiled at the affection between the couple. "Isn't that nice, Albert," she said purposely. "Klink has finally met someone." She continued to watch Klink and Bertha exchange looks and smiles, and Bertha stroke the Kommandant's face lovingly as her forehead pressed against his. They seemed oblivious of Burkhalter and Gertrude.

"Nonsense, Gertrude," Burkhalter said loud enough for Klink and Bertha to hear and look in his direction. He then reached out again, and rubbed the pad of his thumb over the back of Bertha's hand. But to his surprise, Bertha smiled coyly and removed her hand from Burkhalter's. Her eyes hardened. "You can do so much better than a mere Colonel, my dear. I am a General after all, and have a chalet in a remote area of town if perhaps one day you'd like to see it."

"A chalet, Herr General?" she asked with wide eyes. To her, not only was this General a womanizer, but a pig as well, and he disgusted her.

"Yes indeed." Burkhalter smiled leeringly.

Bertha looked down at the General's hand. "That's a lovely wedding band, Herr General. Tell me, does your wife like the chalet as much as you? And why didn't she join you tonight?"

Burkhalter's face turned beet red while Gertrude chuckled at the younger woman's boldness. But she couldn't take anymore of this and needed some air.

"Enough!" Gertrude suddenly said in a loud voice as she slammed her napkin onto the table and got to her feet. "I am leaving and returning to Stalag 13." She couldn't take anymore of her brother's actions. Not today anyway.

"Gertrude, you will sit down and relax. You are making a spectacle of yourself!" Burkhalter hissed glaring up at his sister. "Now sit down!"

"If anybody is making a spectacle of themselves it is you, Albert. Today of all days you couldn't control yourself just once." Gertrude then smiled at Bertha and Klink. She reached out a hand to Bertha and patted the younger woman's hand. "If was very nice meeting you. I hope you do well with the Ratszeller and in your relationship with Klink." She started to walk away when Burkhalter stood and grabbed at her arm.

"Gertrude, you cannot leave like this! We haven't finished our dinner, nor have we had dessert. And I am not ready to leave yet. Besides, we all came in one car, so you can't leave."

"That's where you're wrong, Albert," Gertrude hissed. "I will have the driver return for you after he drives me back to camp." She jerked her arm from her brother's grip. "I suggest you not stop me from leaving else I will really create a scene. Goodnight, Albert." She turned and stormed away.

Slamming his own napkin down on the table, Burkhalter sat back down angrily.

* * *

The ride back to Stalag 13 seemed to take forever according to Gertrude as she looked out the rear passenger-side window. Actually, it took the same amount of time to drive back to the prison camp as it did into town, but for some reason it just seemed to take longer. She took a deep breath as the car passed through the front gates of Stalag 13 and exhaled through her mouth. Leaning forward a bit more, she looked briefly in the direction of Barracks two as the car passed by the Kommandantur, and wondered if Hogan was watching, waiting for her to return. She leaned back in her seat once the vehicle passed the hut and continued onto the guest cottages. Once the car reached its destination, she ordered the driver to stop and got out. After ordering the driver back to the Ratszeller, she bid him goodnight, then walked inside her guest cottage turning on the overhead light. She knew she had not been expected back until sometime between 2000 and 2100 hours, but due to her argument with her brother, she had come back earlier. She found that the drive back to camp did nothing to lessen her anger.

As she approached the sofa, Gertrude angrily flung her pocketbook onto one corner of the sofa, and her hat soon followed. Lastly, she removed her coat and flung it across the room where it landed askew on the floor. Then, she collapsed on the sofa, buried her face in her hands, and sobbed uncontrollably. How could Albert embarrass and humiliate her on this day of all days? He was aware how important today was to her, and still he acted like a jackass totally oblivious of her feelings. She felt so horrible at this very moment that she believed nothing would repair the damage.

"Otto, my brother has ruined this day for me," she sobbed running her hands down her wet face. "Albert has done the unthinkable and humiliated and embarrassed me on one of the most important days of my life; well aware what today was. I need you to help me, to give me a sign that this can still be the beautiful day just as it has been for the last thirty-one years."

She couldn't tell how long she had continued crying thinking her prayers would go unanswered when the knock on her door came. Looking up, she wiped the pads of her fingers across her tear-stained cheeks. She hoped her visitor wasn't Albert because she was not in the mood to see nor forgive him right now. Whoever it was knocked on her door again.

Getting slowly to her feet, Gertrude walked to the door pausing only to take a deep breath, before opening it to find herself face-to-face with Colonel Robert Hogan. He was holding a bouquet of flowers in one hand, and on his other arm was a basket containing crackers and caviar, and in his hand was a bucket filled with ice and what appeared to be a bottle of champagne. The smile of his face rapidly disappeared the second he saw her red, puffy eyes and tear-streaked face. He quickly placed the items down on the table near the door and came inside closing the door behind him. He wrapped his arms around her bringing her close to him and held her. He kissed the top of her head.

"What did your brother do tonight?" Hogan asked, concerned.

Gertrude started crying again and buried her face into Hogan's chest. She didn't want to talk right now. She wanted comfort and caring, and a small part of her wondered if Hogan's arrival was the sign she had asked for from Otto.

"Just hold me, Robert," she said shakily. "Don't say anything. Just hold me as tight as you can right now. Bitte."

Hogan did as he was asked, and held her close against him as tightly as he could. He let her cry out the hurt and pain it was obvious her brother had caused. He promised to himself when she had calmed down, he would show her that someone cared.

* * *

(1) The names of Hogan's parents, Robert Michael and Sandra Marie Hogan, along with their other children John Robert, Katherine, Michael Thomas, and Sarah Hogan were characters I made up in my other story From The Depths of My Soul.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10-Making It Better**

Hogan held Gertrude close until her sobbing was reduced to a few muffled sniffles, and he felt her body quiet down finally. But he continued rubbing gentle circles around her back. "Feeling better?" he asked. Leaning over, he pressed a soft kiss on the top of her head.

Gertrude pulled back and looked up into Hogan's concerned face. Wiping her face again, she stepped back and blushed at her recent emotional display. "I am sorry, Robert. I so hoped this would be a happy ending to a wonderful day, but…" she sighed sadly and turned away heading toward the sofa. "…this is not to be," she continued. "Albert ruined everything tonight." She sat down on the sofa, and was soon joined by Hogan. Looking over at him, her face brightened when she saw the flowers he held in his hand.

"Happy anniversary," he repeated with a smile on his handsome face.

"How lovely," Gertrude replied taking the bouquet from him. She held them close and sniffed their sweet fragrance. "Thank you." She tilted her head for a moment studying the flowers, then glanced back at Hogan. "I thought these flowers looked familiar. They are from Klink's garden, no?"

"I had them delivered."

Gertrude chuckled while looking at the flowers. She had known they came from Klink's garden the minute she saw them. "It doesn't matter. It's the thought. I'll put these in water." Getting to her feet, she spotted the ice bucket and basket resting on the floor between Hogan's feet. "Why don't you set those up for us to enjoy while I'm gone." She nodded towards the items. "I can tell something is troubling you and we should talk about it."

Hogan sighed. Gertrude was certainly a perceptive woman. "Tonight's not about me," he answered frankly. "But we do need to talk."

"Very well. I'll be right back." She turned and left the room, only to return a few minutes later carrying a vase. Hogan was still seated in the same place, except now he was bent forward, forearms resting on his thighs, with hands clasped between his knees. She saw he had placed the other items on the coffee table in her absence.

"How nice," Gertrude smiled placing the vase on the table then eying the spread. Sitting down beside Hogan, she watched him grab the bottle of champagne from the bucket, pop its cork, and pour bubbly into a goblet before handing it to her. He poured another for himself before sitting the bottle back in the ice. Picking up his glass, he raised it turning to Gertrude. With a smile, they clinked their glasses together.

"Danke, Robert," she replied with a smile before they both took a sip of the bubbly. Gertrude put her glass down before reaching over and picking up a cracker, proceeded to spread a tiny spoonful of caviar on it, then took a bite. "Delicious," she sighed savoring the tasty morsel. "Tell me…" she began after swallowing. "…were the champagne and caviar delivered as well?" she asked with a knowing look.

Hogan had taken a bite of a cracker, swallowed, and returned her stare with a twinkle in his eyes. A lopsided grin appeared on his face.

"Yep. Got a special deal. Flowers, champagne and caviar all delivered from the same place."

"How nice of you to do this for me regardless of how you got these things."

Hogan picked up his glass again and took another drink. Even he had to admit when it came to champagne and caviar, Klink did not waste money. He bought only the good stuff.

"I believe today should be a happy occasion so, please tell me what your brother did that had you so upset?" Hogan asked.

Gertrude stared for a long moment at Hogan while trying to decide how to best explain. She believed he knew enough about Albert that nothing would upset him; yet, she didn't want Hogan to think her brother was necessarily a bad man. He really wasn't. Finally, she exhaled through her nose. "Albert made a complete fool of himself both before and during dinner; and he was not subtle about it."

"Let me guess. He made a play for Klink's girlfriend."

"He did," Gertrude confirmed, the memory still fresh in her mind.

Hogan shook his head in disbelief though he was not surprised. He grabbed the champagne bottle and refilled both their glasses.

"How did Klink and Bertha handle the General's advances?" Hogan took a sip of bubbly, his eyes never straying from her face.

Gertrude chuckled. "Klink did nothing which did not surprise me. I mean, who could blame him? Albert would have have had him on his way to the Russian front before dessert."

"And Bertha?"

"I must admit she proved herself a capable young woman who knows how to handle men. She put Albert in his place both times." Gertrude took a drink from her glass. "I was very impressed." She sighed suddenly staring into her drink. "Sadly, I don't believe their relationship will last. I hope I'm wrong, but I don't think so. That will be a sad day because she and Klink make a nice couple."

Hogan eyed the woman curiously. "I honestly think you're hoping their relationship really does work out."

"I do." Gertrude put her glass down and spread more caviar on another cracker; then picked up both. "But, I won't be surprised should it not last." After eating the cracker, she took another drink. Her eyes focused themselves on Hogan's face. "Now tell me, Robert, what troubles you so much tonight?"

"Who says I'm troubled about something?" Hogan didn't want to add to the woman's distress. He had already made up his mind after the champagne and caviar were consumed, he'd excuse himself and return to his barracks, thereby, shortening their evening together.

"I can see something's wrong from the look in your eyes, you silly boy. Now let me help you as you have helped me. Bitte. I need something good on which to end this night." She smiled. "Not that the flowers, champagne and caviar weren't nice."

Hogan bowed his head and shook it sadly. "It's not important," he feigned a grin. "Besides, I didn't come here to talk about me. This is your night. It should be all about you."

Gertrude smiled as she rested a hand on the one in which Hogan held his glass. "If something bothers you, then we should discuss it. Bitte. Please let me help."

Hogan closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. It wasn't suppose to be this way. But before things progressed any further tonight, but he needed answers to questions.

"I don't quite know how to ask you this," he began slowly.

"Then let me get you started," Gertrude began. "You think you are taking advantage of me while I am missing my Otto. Am I correct?"

Surprised. Hogan faced the woman seated beside him. How did she know? Worse, how best to answer her without sounding like the selfish, self-serving bastard he believed himself to be? He hung his head, embarrassed. After a few minutes went by, Hogan raised his head and looked Gertrude in the eye.

"Remember the very first night we made love?" he asked. He saw that she did remember that night. "Well, after that first time, both of us swore individually it would not happen again. Yet here we are, three days later, having made love six times. Either of us could have ended it at any time, but didn't. I can't explain why I'm suddenly thinking this. But it occurred to me today that I've begun believing I'm putting my own selfish physical needs before yours. And you're right. I do feel like I'm taking advantage. What does that say about me as a man?"

Gertrude didn't smile seeing the torment on Hogan's face. She lifted his head to allow her to look into his brown eyes. "Robert, you are to listen to me, and listen carefully. You are not taking advantage of me because you are not doing anything I didn't let or want you to do. Believe me when I tell you I didn't want you to stop. In fact, I wouldn't have let you stop. You've made me feel alive for the first time in three years, and for that I can never thank you enough. I don't know how I would have made it through this week otherwise. So I don't want you to feel guilty over anything. Not ever." She tilted her head to the side. "Are you being selfish? Absolutely not. You don't have a selfish bone in your entire body. You are a very giving and caring man. And if you are getting something out of it as well, then I am glad I can make you feel as good as you make me feel." She sighed wearily. "I hope this eases your mind?"

A charming smile slowly appeared on Hogan's face as he looked at Gertrude. Any problems and worries he had when he showed up in her quarters tonight were now a memory. He placed an elbow on the back of the sofa and rested his head against a fist.

"Thank you," Hogan replied. "I needed to hear that more than you'll ever know." He sighed. "In fact, I was considering leaving after the champagne and caviar."

Gertrude's eyes widened. "You mean our night would have ended early?"

Hogan didn't respond. But it was his silence that gave Gertrude her answer.

"I don't want you to leave."

"Are you sure?"

"Ja. I want you to stay the night. Say you will."

Hogan smiled. "Then I will stay the night." He saw Gertrude's face brighten. "Can I ask you something else?"

"Of course. What is it?"

"Tell me about Otto." He noticed Gertrude looking at him, puzzled by his question.

"Why do you wish to know?" she asked.

"All I know about him is that he's been missing for three years on the Russian front. But I don't know anything about what kind of man he is. I'd like to know what makes him so special."

"What do you wish to know about him?"

"Anything you wish to tell me."

"Well, he was…is…a General." Gertrude noticed Hogan's eyebrows rise in surprise. She nodded her head. "He was promoted to General the same time as Albert." She smiled as the memories flooded back. "There are a lot of things he has in common with you."

"In what way?"

"Well, he was always a very caring man, and not just for those under his command. He was also a very handsome and charming man with an equally charming smile. In fact, it was his smile which first captured my heart. The other was his beautiful bright blue eyes. They were as blue as the blue of the ocean." She sighed. As she became lost in the memories, she found her lower lip beginning to tremble. "But then again, there were things that separated the two of you that, combined with what I've told you so far, made him the special man to me that he was."

"Tell me."

"The day we first awakened as husband and wife, Otto was looking at me with a smile on his face. And although it didn't happen everyday, he would cook breakfast weekly for me and we would have breakfast in bed just like on our honeymoon. He also liked me as I was faults and all. Otto was never a man who believed in having a…what I think is called a trophy wife. What you have to keep in mind, Robert, is that I was never a ravishing beauty, not even as a girl growing up. My father and brother were constantly reminding me of that fact. So they pointed out I not only had to be the perfect wife, but that I better marry the first person who asked because of my lack of beauty."

"Didn't your mother defend you?"

Gertrude shook her head. "My mother never dared disagree with my father so she kept quiet and agreed with my father and her son." She saw Hogan shake his head in disdain.

"It had gotten to the point that I began to believe the only way I would get a husband is by my father and brother arranging one," she continued. Hogan noticed Gertrude biting her lower lip, and he silently cursed out her father, mother, and the General for their cruelty. "But not Otto. He pursued me without pressure or threats from my father or Albert. In fact, even while we were dating, he would defend me to anybody who put me down, and refused to allow me to put myself down. He even stood up to my father and brother when they put me down in front of him. He was my hero. My champion." Her face brightened in the end.

"Sounds like a good and decent man." Hogan had never known Gertrude had endured such a difficult life growing up as she had.

"He is, my Otto. And I miss him terribly."

"Then here's hoping this war ends soon so Otto can come back home alive."

"Danke, Robert. Is there anything else you wish to know?"

"Yeah," Hogan grabbed the champagne bottle again. "More champagne?"

* * *

It was nearly two hours later of champagne and caviar before Hogan and Gertrude had gotten up from the sofa and headed towards the bedroom. As they stood in the doorway of her bedroom, Gertrude suddenly turned and wrapped her arms around Hogan's neck, capturing his lips in a hungry and passionate kiss. Hogan encircled her waist pulling her close while maintaining the kiss.

Breaking apart for a few short seconds for air, Hogan started walking her backwards into the bedroom kissing her down her neck and across her shoulders while Gertrude started unbuttoning his shirt, pushing it and his jacket from his shoulders at the same time. Hogan proceeded to lower the zipper on the back of her dress. They continued backing up until the back of Gertrude's knees struck the bed.

They helped each other remove their clothes which were strewn about the bedroom floor. Hogan's crush cap landed on the bed post at the foot of the bed. Their limbs became entwined, and their bodies moving in unison each wanting to savor each moment and each other.

So intense was their lovemaking for the next hour and forty-five minutes, Gertrude arched her body and shouted Otto's name in the throes of passion causing Hogan to smile with victory. He looked at her shouting Otto's name as an achievement, and a boost to his own ego.

It was while they were basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking, their skin glistening with a fine sheen of perspiration, that Hogan began kissing Gertrude slowly and tenderly. She wrapped her legs around his waist keeping him close and sought out his mouth hungrily. A loud pounding sound caused them both to freeze, unable to move, not sure what they had heard. Raising his head, Hogan looked down into Gertrude's face, and was met with an equally puzzled look from her.

"What was that?" Hogan whispered looking down at her. Gertrude's expression indicated that she had no idea from where the pounding was coming.

The pounding became louder and now there was no mistaking the sound which was someone banging on the door of the bedroom.

"_Gertrude! Are you all right? Gertrude, answer me! Gertrude!" _a man's voice shouted from the other side of the door. Both Hogan and Gertrude began to panic. The voice was that of Burkhalter!

Hogan found his 'fight or flight' rush begin to kick in as did panic. If the General came in and found them in bed together, the repercussions would not be enjoyable. In fact, he had a sudden flash of being shot dead with the cover story being he was caught trying to rape Burkhalter's sister.

"Did you remember to lock the door?" Hogan asked his lover.

"I…I don't remember," Gertrude whispered back.

Hearing those words, Hogan felt his chest tighten as if his breathing had stopped. The pounding on the door grew louder until it sounded as if the door would give way any moment. Both he and Gertrude turned their attention towards the door when suddenly the pounding stopped.

Hogan's eyes widened with terror as he saw the doorknob turn.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11-Aftermath**

Hogan and Gertrude both stared anxiously at the door, expecting at any second for total disaster to strike. The sound of someone pressing against the door trying to force it open followed.

Hogan felt like somebody had stuck a fork in him and let the air out of his body. His heart raced.

"_Gertrude! Answer me! Why is this door locked?! Open this door right away!"_ Burkhalter demanded, pounding again.

"What do you want, Albert?" Gertrude answered, her hands gripping Hogan's bare upper arms for support.

"_I heard you cry out, and wanted to see if you were all right."_

"I had a dream of Otto, that's all. Besides, you lost the right to ask me about my wellbeing after you humiliated and embarrassed me in public on the most important day of my life. Go away and leave me alone, Albert."

"_But, Gertrude…"_

"Leave me alone! I'm not ready to forgive or talk with you yet. Perhaps tomorrow. Goodnight, Albert."

"_Gertrude…"_

"_Goodnight, _Albert."

Both of them waited in the silence that followed before they heard Burkhalter's heavy footsteps become fainter and fainter before disappearing followed soon by the slamming of the outside door indicating the General had left the guest cottage. Gertrude pressed a tender kiss to Hogan's cheek. "He has left and returned to his own quarters. Are you all right?"

Hogan closed his eyes and let out the deep breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. The mental image of being found naked in bed with the sister of a German General and executed still flashing through his mind. He found it difficult to breathe as well as waiting for his heartbeat to return to normal.

"I…I can't believe I'm still living." Hogan was stunned. Discovery had been too close tonight, but being still alive, he needed to touch the woman beneath him as much as he knew she needed to touch him. He looked into Gertrude's face and concerned eyes studied him closely as she ran her fingernails up his bare back. She began nibbling on Hogan's neck and blowing warm breath in his ear while running her fingers through his thick black hair hoping to rekindle what had been interrupted. She tightened her legs around him as if to keep him closer. Hogan placed a quick kiss on Gertrude's forehead.

But after thirty minutes, Hogan wasn't able to lose the image of Burkhalter walking in on them in bed and drawing his weapon. He inhaled and exhaled through his mouth before looking at the woman. He had wanted to make love a second time to erase the tension that had been building once the pounding on the door began.

"I…I can't. I think I need to return to my quarters and regroup. I'm sorry."

Gertrude was disappointed. "I apologize for my brother interrupting our evening and causing you this distress."

Hogan's face remained impassive as he rolled over and lay beside her before throwing the duvet back and sitting up, planting his feet on the floor. He sat on the end of the bed with hands gripping the edge of the mattress, head bowed. He never had problems performing even after an interruption, but this time he could not, and it bothered him.

He still experienced too much 'fight or flight' rush from Burkhalter's sudden near appearance. He shut his eyes and sighed wearily. He soon felt the gentle caress of fingers running up and down his back. Looking around, Hogan observed Gertrude sitting close behind him now running one hand over his shoulder before placing a kiss on his bare shoulder. She began smoothing down his hair.

"It's all right, Robert." She hoped Hogan would get over the near disaster of tonight. She watched the American get to his feet, begin gathering his discarded clothes, and get dressed. He put his crush cap on his head and pushing it back, turned and looked at Gertrude with an apologetic expression. He bent over with arms straight, fists on the mattress, and kissed her on her forehead.

"Tomorrow is my last day here in camp," she explained. "Albert and I will be returning to Berlin following breakfast this Saturday. Will I be seeing you after dinner tomorrow night?"

"I'm not sure. I have to think about it. Tonight really shook me."

"I understand."

Hogan allowed the corners of his mouth to curl upward as he looked at the woman one last time; her eyes followed him as he climbed out of her bedroom window and disappeared into the night.

* * *

Burkhalter paced back and forth in his bedroom with hands clasped behind his back, and eyes focused on the floor. He was still angry at Gertrude for ordering him away from her bedroom door, and refusing to speak with him. The nerve of her! He had half a mind to storm back over there, and _demand_ that she explain herself. But he no longer blamed her when he took the time to think about it while driving back to the prison camp after leaving the Ratszeller. He had been obnoxious during dinner on the day of his sister's wedding anniversary, and should have been more considerate of her feelings. But she had been a widow for three years, and well, he believed it was time for her to move on and remarry. Also, she was no ravishing beauty either, never had been. As far as Burkhalter was concerned, she could not afford to wait. That was why he pushed for her to remarry. He didn't want her to be alone if something should happen to him.

He should have realized his sister would still be upset the minute he returned to Stalag 13. The porch light outside her guest cottage was off, and everything inside was dark. Having the need to apologize to Gertrude before he went to bed, Burkhalter went inside her quarters and cursed softly when he couldn't see anything. Not wanting to stumble into the furniture, he cautiously made his way to the windows, raised one of the shades, and that's when he noticed them.

There, on the coffee table, sat two used goblets beside an ice bucket with a near empty bottle of champagne sitting in melted ice, along with the remnants of what looked like caviar and crackers. In the center of the table sat a vase holding a bouquet of assorted flowers which he recognized as having come from Klink's garden. The corners of Burkhalter's mouth began to curl upward forming a smile.

He began to understand at last. _That's why she was so annoyed when I knocked on her door. Gertrude must have been entertaining a man, _he thought to himself. _She had a man in her bedroom. The same man who gave her those flowers and brought the champagne and caviar. I should have known._ Burkhalter smiled. Curious about this man in Stalag 13 who apparently caught her sister's eye, he needed to meet this man and see if he was worthy of his sister. He had to be a noncom as Klink was the only German officer in camp. And obviously Klink wasn't who Gertrude was 'entertaining'. It would not do for the sister of a General to be involved with a Sergeant or a Corporal. So when he found out, and if he turned out to be worthy of Gertrude, Burkhalter would have to promote the man to a respectable officer's rank so he could marry her.

Burkhalter walked around his living room trying to figure out who it might be. He had already dismissed Klink for the obvious reasons, and Sergeant Schultz was married and unworthy of joining the Burkhalter family. All the other men in the camp were Corporals, Sergeants and Privates and equally unworthy. The one other man in camp who came close to meeting Burkhalter's standards was Colonel Robert Hogan.

Burkhalter chuckled as he thought of Hogan because it was a ridiculous thought. The General dismissed it as soon as it came to him. Besides being arrogant and obnoxious, being an American and a POW, automatically eliminated Hogan. Also, Gertrude would never humiliate herself by getting involved with a prisoner. In addition to Hogan, all prisoners understood better than to touch the sister of a German General. To lay a hand on Gertrude would be an automatic death sentence. Besides him being a skirt-chasing playboy, it was stupid to even consider Hogan. Burkhalter realized he only had one day to find out the man's name before leaving Saturday morning.

"I will find out who this man is tomorrow," Burkhalter announced to the open air as a smirk appeared. Satisfied, he walked into his bedroom and started changing into his silk pajamas and get ready for bed.

* * *

Keeping to the sides of the buildings, Hogan stayed in the shadows until he reached the back of barracks two. After looking around warily, Hogan eased open the shutters, slipped inside his quarters, and closed the shutters. He tried and failed to relax after sitting down on his lower bunk. Running his hands down his face, he kept seeing Burkhalter firing a shot between his eyes killing him, claiming he had been caught attempting to rape Gertrude to cover up his execution. Hogan realized Major Hochstetter would be forced to accept it but would never believe it. Nor would he even care as he wanted Hogan dead anyway. Burkhalter would make sure Klink accepted it even though he knew the Kommandant would never believe it. In the end, Hogan believed his men would never accept nor believe the lie and would want to avenge his death.

Standing up, Hogan exhaled through his mouth as he stuck his hands in the back pockets of his brown trousers and began to pace. He wondered if these liaisons with Gertrude Linkmeyer were worth nearly being caught tonight? Worth risking his life?

Tonight was almost too much as adrenaline still shook through his body, but the experience brought back an old memory. At seventeen, he and his sixteen-year-old girlfriend, were nearly caught in her bedroom after he sneaked in through her bedroom window while her parents were awake, and entertaining in the living room. Her father was also a police officer.

Hogan enjoyed the excitement back then, but didn't feel the same way tonight. At seventeen, Hogan only had himself for which he was responsible. Now, he had over one thousand men to be responsible for, as well as in charge of an operation. Could he afford to risk everything for a few nights of pleasure? He never thought about it until Burkhalter had almost caught him with his sister tonight. So, he had a decision to make before dinner in Klink's quarters later.

With a weary sigh and needing sleep, Hogan removed his jacket and hung it over the back of the chair at his desk, and hung his crush cap on the nail outside his closet. He went about changing into his pajamas before climbing up on the upper bunk and letting himself fall into a restless sleep.

* * *

Hogan tossed and turned most of the night, eventually giving up trying to sleep. He got up and once dressed, walked out into the common room where the aroma of coffee greeted him. He found LeBeau and Carter awake and dressed; the Frenchman was checking the supplies he would use for breakfast, and Carter was sitting at the table.

LeBeau saw his commanding officer approach and noticed the lines of weariness under his brown eyes. "Mon Colonel, the coffee is ready if you want any."

"Thanks, LeBeau." Hogan grabbed a coffee cup from the table and poured a cup of steaming hot coffee. He took a drink, savoring the hot amber liquid as he sat down at the table.

LeBeau and Carter exchanged looks as the Frenchman sat down at the table opposite Carter. "Colonel, why are you awake at this hour of the morning? Are you all right? You look like you haven't slept at all."

"Did you get anything useful while pumping Burkhalter's sister last night?" asked Carter innocently.

Hogan removed his cap, sat it on the table, and ran a hand over his thick dark hair. "Burkhalter almost caught me with his sister last night. He started knocking on the door while we talked, and I barely managed to climb out the window without him seeing me." He exhaled through his nose.

LeBeau's eyes widened. "Mon Dieu!" he cried. "Colonel, you are taking such a risk to obtain this information from her. Is it worth it?"

Hogan took another drink of coffee. "More than you'll ever realize, LeBeau."

"You think he knows you're meeting with his sister after dinner to get information from her?" asked Carter.

"I doubt it," Hogan shrugged his shoulders. "Burkhalter's given no sign he suspects anything, and tomorrow, both of them will be heading back to Berlin."

"Boy, Colonel," Carter shook his head. "I understand you have one more day to get this information from her, but I wouldn't be able to wait to complete the mission so I'd be able to get some sleep. I mean, other than not getting much sleep, you have been a bit more relaxed of late if this makes any sense at all."

Hogan took a long drink of coffee and stared into his coffee as he swirled it around in the cup. He was thinking about what Carter had pointed out. Oddly enough, it did make sense in a way.

"Raus! Raus! Everybody outside for roll call!" Schultz bellowed pushing open the barracks door and stomping inside the barracks. He slapped the side of Newkirk's upper bunk hard, startling the Englander awake. Newkirk's head shot up as Schultz walked around the barracks repeating his awakening of other prisoners.

"Blimey, Schultz," Newkirk yawned and rubbing the crustiness from his eyes. "You're worse than a bleedin' rooster. Bigger too,"

"Jolly joker," Schultz complained approaching the Englander's bunk again.

Hogan, having put his cap back on his head, got to his feet after finishing his coffee.

"Morning, Schultz," Hogan said. "What's up today?"

Schultz shrugged his large shoulders. "I know noth-ing. Noth-ing. But, General Burkhalter is in one of his moods this morning."

Hogan arched both eyebrows. "Huh. Wonder why? Don't tell me he struck out with Klink's girlfriend last night?"

"That I have no idea, Colonel Hogan. But he asked the Kommandant questions this morning at breakfast."

"What about, Schultzie?" asked LeBeau.

"I have no idea. He ordered me out of the room so he, the Kommandant, and Frau Linkmeyer could be alone."

Hogan wrapped his arms around himself and sighed. "You can wait outside, Schultz. We'll be out in a few minutes."

"And don't be late!" Schultz ordered before leaving the barracks to wait outside for roll call to begin.

Five minutes later, the prisoners of barracks two stood in formation as Schultz did his counting. Hogan stood with hands clasped behind his back. He had reached a decision to Gertrude's question from the previous night. He would visit Gertrude tonight after dinner and make the most of it as it would be the end of their rendezvous. And he had Carter to thank for his decision. The young Sergeant had, unintentionally, pointed out that because of Gertrude, he was somewhat calmer and relaxed. And Hogan had to admit that he found after spending the night with her, it made him a better commander because he rid himself of a lot of his stress and tenseness. Gertrude was making him a better, more effective leader. When Schultz finished his count, Hogan stared over his shoulder to see Klink emerge from the Kommandantur and approach the formation, with Burkhalter remaining on the porch watching.

"Schuuuullltzzz, repoooooort!" Klink bellowed. Schultz turned and exchanged salutes.

"All prisoners present and accounted for, Herr Kommandant."

"Gut." Depressed, Klink glanced over his shoulder at a smirking Burkhalter before turning back to his Sergeant-of-the-Guard. "Schultz, you can dismiss your prisoners. Colonel Hogan, General Burkhalter and I would like to speak with you in my office." He exchanged salutes with Schultz again.

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant. Prisoners, dissss-missed!"

When the prisoners started returning to the barracks, Hogan followed Klink to the Kommandantur; seeing Burkhalter leave. He knew the eyes of the men were on him, worried and knowing they would be listening on the coffeepot.

* * *

Hogan reacted when he spotted Frau Linkmeyer seated in Klink's office in the chair under the picture of Hitler which contained the hidden microphone. But fortunately for him, nobody had noticed. Burkhalter sat in a chair beside Klink's desk.

"Guten Morgen, Colonel Hogan," her face impassive. Hogan winked at her with a small smile, and nodded subtly. There was a light in her eyes indicating her answer to his decision.

He removed his crush cap and held it between his hands waiting as Klink walked around his desk and sat down in his chair.

"You're probably wondering why I had Klink summon you here, Colonel," Burkhalter had an amused smirk. He studied the American hoping to spot something, anything out of the norm. He refused to believe an entire week could go by without Hogan making a pest of himself and giving him a pain below his waist.

"You want me to drive you back to Berlin?"

Klink slammed his hand onto his desk. "Hogaaaaannnn! You will control yourself when speaking to General Burkhalter."

"Sorry, sir. You need me to help you pack for your return to Berlin?"

"Hogan, you will stop with the wisecracks," Burkhalter demanded. "Now, as today is my last day here, is there anything you wish to bring to my attention?"

Hogan pretended to be thinking the General's question over for about a minute before he faced the General. "There is one thing, General, that if you can get us it would be great."

"And what is that?" Burkhalter hissed.

"Well, we'd like several shovels for tunnel digging. I mean it takes so long using spoons and tin plates and…."

Burkhalter's eyes bulged so big and his face turned so red, Hogan feared the General would have a stroke.

Frau Linkmeyer covered her mouth with a hand to stifle the amused smile that appeared on her face.

Klink's face turned red as well. "Hogaaaaan!" he warned.

Hogan shrugged. "Well, the General asked but never indicated which topics were taboo, sir."

"I'm aware of that," Klink stammered. "But he didn't mean shovels for digging tunnels."

"Well I understand that now, Kommandant."

"Dissss-missssed, Hogan!" Klink hissed with a salute.

"Yes, sir," Hogan offered a sloppy salute of his own and put his cap back on his head, turned, and headed for the door.

"Tell me, Colonel Hogan…" Frau Linkmeyer began with a smile. "I trust you will be joining us for dinner tonight as scheduled?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Gut. We shall expect you at 1930 hours this evening." She glanced at Klink. "That is the correct time, Kommandant?"

Klink swallowed the lump in his throat, and nodded. "Correct, Hogan. Be on time."

"I'll be there," Hogan replied before he exited the office and headed back to the barracks.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12-Something To Think About**

When Hogan opened the door to his private quarters, he suddenly stopped and stared. Sitting on a chair at his desk was Sergeant Joe Wilson, his medical bag on his lap, his hands resting on top of it.

"Glad to see you, Joe," Hogan said shutting the door behind him. He began removing his leather jacket.

"I'm assuming you came to your senses and are going to let me examine you after all, Colonel?" Wilson asked with a slight smile.

Hogan stopped having only removed one arm from his jacket, and looked at the medic. "Not really." He removed his other arm from his jacket, and hung the jacket on the back of the chair on which the medic was sitting.

"I'm afraid I don't understand, sir," Wilson said. "Exactly why do you need to see me if not for an examination?"

Hogan hung his cap from a nail on the inside of his closet. "I need a few sleeping pills, Joe," Hogan explained sitting on the lower bunk facing the medic, hands dangling between his knees.

"Colonel, I'll be glad to give you a small amount of sleeping pills if it'll help you get a good night's sleep for several nights. And by small bottle I mean about maybe four pills." Wilson went rummaging around in his medical bag.

"Thanks. But they're not for my use."

Wilson paused and looked up at his commanding officer in confusion.

* * *

Newkirk, Kinch and Carter were all seated at the table in the common room eating breakfast while keeping an eye peeled on Hogan's closed door.

"Think the Colonel will allow Wilson to examine him this time?" LeBeau asked setting aside a plate for the Colonel.

"I hope so," Kinch replied taking a drink of coffee. "Last time he threw Wilson out before he could examine 'im. But this time he asked for Wilson to come to his quarters so he must've changed his mind."

"Might change it again, mate," Newkirk added taking a bite of crispy bacon.

"Well, we can all hold the Colonel down on his bunk until Wilson finishes his exam," Carter answered with a mouthful of food. He noticed the others chuckling. "What's so funny?" he asked looking at his friends.

"You, mon ami," LeBeau replied with an amused grin at his young friend while preparing a plate for Hogan and putting it aside. "You honestly believe the Colonel is going to allow us to hold him down on his bunk so Wilson can examine him?"

Carter shrugged his shoulders after a few seconds. "Well, it was a thought anyway."

"And a bad one at that," Newkirk commented. He took a drink of coffee. "Congratulations, Louie," he added.

"Congratulations for what?" asked a confused LeBeau.

"For finally cooking something I can eat," Newkirk teased as he walked over to the sink and deposited his dirty plate and utensils. He chuckled hearing LeBeau curse him out softly and Kinch and Carter chuckle as well. Turning and heading back to the table, Newkirk draped an arm around the Frenchman's shoulders. He noticed LeBeau's grouchy expression. "C'mon, Louie. I was only bustin' your chops is all. Can't you take a little good natured ribbing?"

"Not when it comes to my cooking." LeBeau replied crossing his arms and looking insulted. "A true Frenchman takes offense when someone criticizes the cuisine of France. Especially the English who have no taste for anything that isn't on cardboard."

"I'm afraid he's got you there," Kinch teased looking at Newkirk with a smirk.

"Oh, leave off. Both of you," the Englander replied looking offended as he removed his arm from around LeBeau's shoulders and sat back down at the table.

"Boy," Carter chimed in boyishly with a goofy grin. "Some people can dish it out but can't take it." LeBeau and Kinch smirked at the young Sergeant's remarks while Newkirk glared at his best friend.

"Carter, out of curiosity, just who's bleedin' side are you on?"

But before Carter replied, the door to Hogan's quarters opened and Wilson, followed by Hogan, emerged, both men's faces unreadable. Hogan poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Coffee, Joe?" Hogan asked holding up the pot glancing at the medic.

"No thanks, Colonel," Wilson answered looking at the others as Hogan sat down on the bench.

"We saved you some breakfast, mon Colonel," LeBeau explained placing the covered plate in front of Hogan.

"Thanks, LeBeau," Hogan replied hungrily uncovering the scrambled eggs, crispy bacon, potatoes, and two slices of toast. He picked up a fork and started to dig into his food.

Wilson looked at the others. "The Colonel is fine except for a lack of sleep. But one or two nights of uninterrupted sleep will cure that." Wilson's eyes suddenly narrowed in confusion. "Colonel, perhaps you'll satisfy my curiosity. I'm puzzled as to what have you been doing of late that you haven't been sleeping?"

Carter looked up at the medic with an eager expression. "Colonel Hogan's been romancing Frau Linkmeyer at night all week."

Hogan started coughing as if choking. LeBeau jumped to his feet and hit the Colonel repeated on the back several times until he waved the Frenchman away. The Colonel took a drink of coffee.

"Carter!" Newkirk hissed slapping his friend's cap over his eyes. "That's suppose to be confidential." He looked around hoping nobody else had heard, and was relieved that nobody else had seemed to have heard.

"I'm sorry," Carter replied pushing his cap back on his head. "Nobody told me."

"Excuse me," Wilson looked stunned. "But did you just say the Colonel's been romancing Frau Linkmeyer?" The medic stared at Hogan who exhaled and shook his head. "Did I hear Carter right, Colonel?"

Hogan glanced at Carter before turning towards Wilson. "It isn't like Carter makes it sound, Joe, trust me." Closing his eyes, Hogan pinched the bridge of his nose. "It's exactly what I told you it is; an assignment London asked me to carry out," he lied.

Wilson held up a hand stopping his commanding officer. "I don't need any details, Colonel. In fact, I'm going to pull a Sergeant Schultz when I say I don't want to know anything." Wilson grinned deviously. "But just so you know, sir, it is good exercise for your heart."

The Colonel glared at the medic the same time Newkirk, who had just taken another drink of coffee, shot his mouthful across the table. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand embarrassingly.

Kinch, LeBeau, and Carter could only stare at Wilson in amazement trying to stifle their laughter.

Wilson chuckled seeing things were normal in barracks two. "As there's no sick people here, I'll take my leave of you gentlemen," he commented, smirking. He exited the hut. The things London ordered the Colonel to do.

* * *

Gertrude Linkmeyer sat on a rocking chair on the porch sipping a cup of tea while enjoying the somewhat warm morning, enjoying the faint breeze. A teapot sat on a small table beside the rocker(1). She found herself looking out over the men in the compound and watching them as they went about their normal routines. But what she really wondered was what Robert Hogan was doing. She figured he might be having breakfast seeing as he was summoned into Klink's office about the time he would have been having breakfast with his men. She began to wonder what Hogan would be doing throughout the day until it was time for him to join them for dinner in Klink's quarters.

She was glad Hogan had given her a sign in the Kommandant's office indicating he would come to her quarters after evening roll call despite the incident of the previous night. She recalled the conversation between her and her brother as they met in Burkhalter's guest quarters for breakfast this morning.

* * *

"Gertrude, I wish to discuss something with you." Burkhalter began drinking his orange juice. "But first I want to say I am aware of what was going on in your bedroom last night."

Gertrude's hand in which she held a coffee cup paused midway to her mouth. "Do you now, Albert?" she asked calmly.

"Yes. I believe you were entertaining a man in your bedroom when I knocked on your door last night."

Gertrude took a drink of her coffee. "Was I now?"

"Yes, you were and don't deny it. I saw the flowers, champagne and caviar in your living room. They only could have gotten there if a gentleman caller brought them."

Burkhalter's voice was a bit harsher than he had planned, but he intended on finding out who Gertrude's suitor was.

"There is no man," she replied keeping her face neutral. "I picked those flowers from Klink's garden myself after I returned to camp last night. As far as the champagne, caviar and crackers are concerned, I took them from Klink's quarters. I needed to celebrate my anniversary since you decided to ruin things with your behavior at the Ratszeller." She knew if their secret got out, Hogan would be executed promptly, and she would be sent somewhere. Plus, she and her brother both would be in danger if the Gestapo were to find out.

"I saw two champagne goblets filled with champagne."

Gertrude exhaled wearily. "Otto and I were celebrating our wedding anniversary together.

But Burkhalter wasn't letting go of his suspicions. "Despite what you may think, I am not upset about you taking a man to bed. I am somewhat angry about it, but not by much. All I want you to tell me is who this man is who has captured your interest so I can find out if he is worthy of you. If he is, I must see if he is worthy of being made an officer so he can marry you."

"I am telling you for the last time. There is no young man. The only man who will ever share my bed is Otto and nobody else."

Burkhalter exhaled deeply. "I wish you would forget about Otto. He is more than likely dead, and the sooner you accept that, the sooner you can move on with your life, remarry, and start living again."

"And what if I don't want to accept your way of thinking where Otto is concerned?" She remembered Hogan's words when she asked him about Otto. "What if I refuse to believe my husband is dead? Not everybody thinks I'm crazy believing my husband is still alive."

"Then I feel sorry for you and for them whoever they are," Burkhalter stated firmly. "I feel sorry because you are letting happiness either with this man who shared your bed last night, or another man slip right through your fingers."

"Then it will simply slip through my fingers because until I have proof I am a widow, I am still married. And I will tell you something else. I am glad you were not able to break up Klink and his lady friend. You hear me? I am glad because you have no right to destroy somebody else's happiness like you are destroying mine by constantly telling me I am a widow."

"Don't you think Otto would want you to move on with your life?"

"Otto would want me to be happy. And if believing he is alive makes me happy, then he would not want me to think otherwise."

Burkhalter wiped his mouth with a napkin. "All right, let's say Otto is alive. How would he feel learning you slept with another man while he was missing-in-action?"

"You're not being fair."

"Or better yet. How would you feel if, after finding out he is alive, you learned Otto had found comfort in the arms of a Russian woman?

Her face turned pale. Gertrude quickly wiped her mouth before slamming her napkin down on the table. "Damn you, Albert!" she hissed angrily. Getting to her feet, she stormed away from the table in a huff. She promptly left her brother's guest quarters returning to her own, carefully avoiding him the entire morning and planned on doing so the rest of the day until dinner when it would be impossible to do so.

Burkhalter watched her leave the dining area with a shake of his head.

* * *

Now, as she continued sipping her tea, she had to admit without intending to do so, Burkhalter had given her something to think about. How would she feel if she discovered Otto had been unfaithful while he was missing on the Russian front? Could she forgive him? Her brother's words kept echoing in her mind.

"_How would you feel if, after finding out he is alive, you learned Otto had found comfort in the arms of a Russian woman?"_

She knew the answer immediately. Yes. Yes she'd be able to forgive Otto if he had found comfort in the arms of a Russian woman. Otto was a man, and like all men, he had needs. In all honesty, if he sought to relieve his stress and pressure in the arms of another woman even if just for one night, she would forgive him. She believed if by sleeping with another woman and easing his stress, it enabled him to relax enough to be able to find his way back home to her, then she would be forever grateful to that unknown woman.

Taking another sip of her tea, she remembered tonight would be her last night in camp. Gertrude decided she needed to do something to make this night different from the others, and something Hogan would remember after she had departed for Berlin. But what? She thought back to the earlier four nights together and smiled warmly recalling each one of them, as well as what they did. Like her Otto, Hogan was certainly well endowed, that much was obvious the first night. And he certainly knew how to use his large hands to get her body to react as he wanted it to. She blushed as she recalled how talented his mouth was. He certainly could use it for things other than kissing. In other words, he brought her body to life again after it had been dormant for three years. Hogan had made her feel alive when she thought she never would again

* * *

Hogan was stretched out on his lower bunk with both hands clasped behind his head. After breakfast, he had been thinking about how to make Gertrude's last night in camp a memorable one. He wanted to do something special for her so she would remember her time here. He stared up at the planks on the bottom of the upper bunk as he mulled over several ideas dismissing each one for one reason or another as each was inadequate.

He wanted to do something different from what they had been doing. But first, he would have to make certain both Burkhalter and Klink would not interrupt them, and that's where the sleeping pills he had gotten from Wilson would be used.

He would slip the small bottle of sleeping pills into his inner jacket pocket for after dinner, and when the time came, he would give them to LeBeau to drop one or two each into the coffee served to Burkhalter and Klink to guarantee he and Gertrude would not have to worry about being interrupted unexpectedly thus allowing them to enjoy their night and each other for as long as possible.

Hogan realized after Burkhalter and his sister left Saturday he would be forced to handle the loneliness again on his own. But after this week, he would be better equipped to deal with it, and more relaxed than in a long time. His only hope was after this week, Gertrude would be able to move on with her life whether it be with Otto, or with someone else should he prove to be deceased. Other than a quick end to the war, and wanting to go home, he didn't wish for much. But he would wish this for her. She deserved at least that much. He only wished there was more he could ask for.

Hogan also marveled how, despite being older than him, how well-versed in the art of lovemaking and the different ways of pleasing a man Gertrude had been. She had utterly amazed him with her knowledge and abilities. Also, her stamina hadn't ceased to amaze him, especially when they made love three times Wednesday night. He had been too tired to go another round, but her stamina made him not want to disappoint her. He soon found a reserve he didn't realize he had to go one more time until both were completely and thoroughly satisfied. A warmness soon permeated his body.

Turning on his side, Hogan propped an arm under his head. He wanted to savor all the good memories of the past four days which he realized had gone a long way to soothing his raw nerves, thus enabling him to do the job he was here to do without the added stress and pressure.

Suddenly, a slow smile appeared on his face as he now realized what he could do, and he was willing to bet Gertrude would love it.

* * *

(1) Michael Thonet, a German craftsman, created the first bentwood rocking chair in 1860.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13-A Night to Remember**

The dinner on this night had not only been delicious, but one of LeBeau's best efforts as far as Hogan was concerned. He had ordered LeBeau to prepare something special for Gertrude being this was her last night in camp covering by indicating a special meal might make her more 'talkative' later. The Frenchman hadn't disappointed his commanding officer. Hogan reminded himself to compliment LeBeau on his meal when he returned to the hut afterwards. After an equally delicious dessert and coffee, it was time for everyone to gather in the living room for after dinner drinks and talk.

Hogan joined Klink, Burkhalter, and Gertrude into the living room, and sat beside Frau Linkmeyer on the sofa holding a Snifter of brandy as did Gertrude and the others. The two of them made sure to keep their eyes off each other so as not to arouse Burkhalter's suspicion in any way. Burkhalter was seated in a large chair, and Klink in one of the smaller ones. Intending for things to go smoothly tonight, before he joined the others for dinner, Hogan had slipped into the kitchen to check of the progress of the meal, and managed to slip the bottle of sleeping pills to LeBeau with instructions for following dessert, to drop one pill into each of the drinks of both German officers.

All during dinner and dessert, Hogan had kept his eyes on both Burkhalter and Klink listening to the General's not so subtle questioning of Klink about several guards of whom he was curious. He figured the General was trying to find out who spent the night with his sister. And if there was one thing of which Hogan was certain, it was that Burkhalter was not subtle with his questions. Now watching the two German officers as they sipped their drinks, knowing the pills would be taking effect in less than twenty minutes, he quickly drained his own glass, yawned, and stood up stretching.

"Well, Kommandant, I've had a nice time at your dinner, but I'm gonna head back to the barracks and turn in for the evening. It's been a long day and I'm beat."

Burkhalter glanced at the American. "Leaving us so soon, Hogan?" he asked. "I would have thought you'd want to take advantage of the free drinks and cigars."

"I would except you and the Kommandant refuse to tell me what old Bubble head is up to of late and…"

"That's enough!" Burkhalter hissed as Klink froze at the American's words. "I suggest you get out of here now! At once!"

"Schultz!" Klink bellowed.

Hogan offered both men a sloppy salute before turning to Gertrude. "Frau Linkmeyer, a pleasure." Hogan took her hand and kissed it in a gentlemanly manner before turning around to see the large figure of Schultz who had entered the room quietly. He stared, puzzled, into the room at the gathering.

"You called for me, Herr Kommandant?" he asked.

"Home, James," Hogan joked. Not understanding what Hogan was saying, Schultz looked at the Kommandant.

"Dummkopff, escort Colonel Hogan back to the barracks, then return and escort his men back as well. They should be finished cleaning up by the time you return."

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant." Schultz exchanged salutes with Klink, then stood aside to allow Hogan to pass him.

Minutes later, Hogan walked into barracks two and turned in the doorway. "Thanks for the escort, Schultz," he smirked. "But I can handle it from here. I promise to be here for roll call. Make sure you get the guys back here safely also."

"Jawohl, Colonel Hogan," Schultz replied turning away and heading back to the Kommandant's quarters. Hogan, meanwhile, waited until his bulky figure was out of sight before closing the door and heading to his private quarters to relax until after evening roll call.

By the time Schultz returned to the Kommandant's quarters nearly ten minutes later, Burkhalter and Klink were looking like they were falling asleep. Gertrude suspected they had too much alcohol. Regardless, she was amused watching the two men fighting to stay awake.

"I have returned, Herr Kommandant," Schultz announced.

"Excellent, Schultz," Klink stifled a yawn behind a hand. "You will escort Colonel Hogan's men back to the barracks."

"Jawohl." As Schultz started for the kitchen area to retrieve the other prisoners, a voice stopped him.

"Sergeant Schultz." It was Frau Linkmeyer. "I would appreciate it if you would escort me to my quarters after you return Colonel Hogan's men back to their barracks."

Burkhalter yawned loudly. "Why are you leaving this early, Gertrude?"

"Because we have a long drive ahead of us tomorrow morning. And since we are leaving shortly after breakfast, I would prefer to get my packing done tonight than wait until the last minute."

Burkhalter nodded, his head bobbing up and down as he struggled keeping his eyes open, while Klink's head kept falling to the side.

"Make sure you get Frau Linkmeyer…" the rest of Klink's orders were lost on everybody.

Gertrude exhaled loudly and shook her head as she and Schultz exchanged looks. "Albert, you and Klink should really go to bed. You are both falling asleep."

Burkhalter yawned loudly and struggled as he pushed himself up from his chair. "Perhaps you are right," he mumbled sleepily. He looked at Klink who was sleeping in his chair, head resting on one shoulder, and shook his opposite shoulder startling the man. Klink looked up at the General as Gertrude and Schultz walked into the kitchen area to retrieve Hogan's men.

"Huh? Wha..?" Klink muttered sleepily.

"Klink, wake up you Dummkopf! We are both falling asleep and should go to bed. It has been a long day." He waited for the Kommandant to stagger to his feet, and as if in a fog, stagger out of his living room with Burkhalter following him. As Klink staggered into his bedroom, Burkhalter left the Kommandant's quarters and somehow made his way to his own guest cottage where he managed to reach his bedroom. Both men were barely able to change out of their uniforms before falling into bed. They were asleep before their heads hit their pillows.

* * *

Hogan was relaxing on his upper bunk pretending to be reading a paperback book when he heard voices outside his door just before the door opened. He looked up to see the quartet walking inside his room. He laid the book down on his lap and stared with the familiar twinkle in his eyes.

"You guys look like you've had a long week," Hogan chuckled.

"Easy for you to say, boy. I mean Colonel," Carter interjected wearily.

"Oui. All you had to do was eat, drink, and talk to Frau Linkmeyer all night," LeBeau added.

Hogan folded his arms across his chest. "You think trying to find things to keep a conversation going is easy?"

"Opposed to standing over a hot stove cooking…" LeBeau complained.

"Or standing on your feet half the night serving food and pouring drinks, yes," added Newkirk.

Hogan feigned hurt feelings. "Then perhaps one of you would like to take my place tonight and get Frau Linkmeyer to spill her guts."

"Begging the Colonel's pardon," Kinch began. "But since Frau Linkmeyer's accustomed to talking to you, and we wouldn't want to have her become flustered by springing somebody new on her on her last night in camp." He smirked.

"Thanks," Hogan replied feigning sarcasm.

"Mon Colonel, is that why you had me add a sleeping pill to the drinks of Burkhalter and Klink?"

"That's right. I don't need any rude surprises from Burkhalter or Klink on my last night of getting information from Burkhalter's sister. One time was enough." He checked his watch.

"We'd better get ready for roll call. Afterwards, I will leave my quarters through the window, and will be back in time for morning roll call, so don't wait up for me."

"Yes, sir," Newkirk spoke for all of them.

"And relax," Hogan added moving the paperback aside and jumping down from his upper bunk. "At least after enduring a week with Burkhalter and his sister, I'm sure Klink won't be in the mood to entertain." He chuckled as his men grumbled leaving his quarters to get ready for roll call.

* * *

Gertrude tightened the belt around her robe as she placed the tray on which sat a bottle of wine and two glasses on the coffee table in front of the vase of flowers. She smiled as she thought about the two-part surprise she had in mind for Hogan. Part one he would get soon after he arrived, but the second part would come a short while later afterwards. She heard a rapping on her window and her smile widened.

Covering the short distance to the window, Gertrude pulled back the curtain and was greeted by the smiling face of Robert Hogan looking back at her. She raised the window and stood back allowing Hogan to climb inside the living room. He closed the window afterwards, and pulled down the shade to keep out prying eyes. He turned around to see Gertrude sitting on the sofa patting the vacant space beside her. Hogan sat down beside her and grabbing the wine bottle, poured a glass of wine for both of them.

"Cheers," he raised his glass; she did the same. Clinking their glasses together, the two took a drink of the red wine before leaning back on the sofa and looking at each other.

"You know, Robert," Gertrude began with a shake of her head. "Albert questioned me this morning at breakfast trying to find out who the young man in camp is who captured my attention," Gertrude explained with a chuckle. "He saw the flowers, champagne and caviar the other night."

Hogan arched an eyebrow. "Oh? What did you tell him?"

Gertrude repeated her story to Hogan who laughed. "I wish I could've seen his face when you told him that."

"No you don't," Gertrude replied with a grin as she clinked her glass against Hogan's again. "He didn't believe a word, and he spent the entire day looking closely at every man in camp under Klink's command who stopped to talk with me. It was quite humorous really."

"I'll bet," Hogan replied. He noticed a twinkle in her eyes. "What is it?"

"This time I remembered to lock the outer door unlike the last time. Should Albert decide to pay us an unexpected visit again, he will not be able to gain entry into my quarters."

Hogan sighed. "Good. Still, I don't think your brother or the Kommandant will be any trouble tonight. It's just a feeling I have."

Gertrude, taking another drink of wine, studied his face as she ran her hand holding her glass along the back of Hogan's. "Just why do you feel that way? You sound almost positive about it."

Hogan shrugged his shoulders. "No reason. I just think after the last time, I suspect the General would hesitate to burst in here again. And Klink wouldn't dare because he's afraid of your brother. Simple logic." Gertrude chuckled while he took another drink. Suddenly she placed her glass on the coffee table, took Hogan's glass and placed it beside hers, and slowly got to her feet. Standing in front of Hogan, she stretched out her arm gesturing for Hogan to take her hand which he did. He allowed her to pull him to his feet. He looked at her curiously. "What've you got in mind?"

"I have two surprises for you tonight, Robert, seeing as tomorrow after breakfast I will be leaving and returning to Berlin. She stood back from Hogan, releasing his hand and undoing the belt of her robe. Opening it, she noticed his eyes widen like saucers and his mouth drop; she was completely naked. He tried to say something but found the power of speech had momentarily eluded him.

"I…I think I'm somewhat overdressed," Hogan replied when he was finally able to speak again. Moving closer, he slid his arms around her waist pulling her close as she unzipped his jacket and started slowly unbuttoning his shirt. She ran her hands across his bare chest before her arms encircled his body. He began kissing her down her neck as he eased the robe from her shoulders, and ran his hands over her body. She had an amused grin appear on her face as his anticipation pressed against her. She unbuckled his belt and let it hang.

"You are still too overdressed for your second surprise," she added huskily. Grabbing his hand again, she led him into the bedroom closing and locking the door behind them. She quickly helped him remove his clothes and dropped her robe to the floor as they fell on the bed. Then, with him gazing down at her, she nuzzled his neck before kissing him passionately. He in turn, plunged his tongue into her mouth holding her in place until they needed to pull away for air. "Robert," Gertrude moaned as his excitement grew. "Roll over on your stomach," she whispered in his ear. Following her instructions, Hogan allowed her to help him turn over on his stomach.

Like a Cheshire cat with a mouse she had cornered, she climbed on his thighs straddling them, one leg on each side of his body. She began rubbing his shoulders, neck and back.

Massaging him, she felt the tightness of the muscles beneath start to loosen and the stress leave his body under her fingertips. She also knew she had been right; there wasn't an ounce of fat anywhere on his entire body. Hogan definitely kept himself in excellent physical condition. He turned his head sideways and rested it on folded arms, a smile on his face.

"Ummm," he murmured contentedly, eyes closed. "Feels so good. I wish I could stay like this until the war ends." Gertrude, deepening her caresses, continued moving down his back and lower until she reached his bare buttocks. She kneaded them expertly as well eliciting a contented moan from Hogan. A stirring began in her groin area in response to his reaction. About thirty minutes later, Hogan rolled over and he was again on top. With limbs entwined, their joining became immediate and quite passionate. They savored each caress, each kiss, until both were thoroughly and completely sated.

Afterwards, Hogan stretched both arms above his head as he now lay on his back. He was more relaxed and satisfied than he ever had since these liaisons began. He placed an arm behind his head, the other resting on his bare chest, and stared up at the ceiling. Not wanting to forget what had just occurred, he wanted to savor every minute, and have the memories seared into his brain. With movement beside him, he looked over and saw Gertrude cuddling up beside him, her head resting on his chest. He removed the arm from behind his head and sliding it under Gertrude's body, wrapped it around her shoulders pulling her close.

"So, did you like your surprises?" Gertrude asked with a sigh.

Hogan kissed the tip of her nose. "I did." He chuckled. "Do you want to hear something funny?"

"What is it?"

"All day I kept thinking of what to do to make our last night special other than having LeBeau cook something special for dinner which he did. While lying in my quarters thinking, I came up with what I thought would be the perfect thing. Only thing is, it was the same thing you just did. The massage."

Gertrude started laughing and covered her mouth trying to stifle it. "You're not serious?"

"I am. Now I'm kinda embarrassed because I wanted to give you what you already gave me. But I don't have the time to think of something else, so I don't know what to do."

Gertrude nuzzled Hogan's neck again. "Robert, I would love those hands of yours to work their magic."

Hogan lifted his head slightly. "You're serious?"

"Yes. I want to feel those hands."

"Okay," Hogan whispered in her ear as he helped her roll over on her stomach as he straddled her thighs. She purred her contentment as his hands worked their magic kneading the tender flesh beneath his hands. He found his breathing quickening and a stirring in his loins as she reacted to his administrations. Soon, they found themselves making love a second time, slowly, relishing and enjoying each other in every way. Once they were both completely satisfied, Hogan wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, snuggling his front against her back in a spooning position, and they were soon sound asleep.

"_All right, let's say Otto is alive. How would he feel learning you slept with another man while he was missing-in-action?"_

"_You're not being fair."_

Gertrude's eyes flew open with a start as those words flooded her mind. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Robert Hogan sleeping soundly, and did her best not to disturb him. She covered her mouth with a hand to muffle her sobbing as her brother's words kept echoing through her mind.

She exhaled deeply as her body continued to shake from sobbing. The question to be answered was would he forgive her for sleeping with another man? She wiped at her eyes with the pads of her fingertips as fresh tears started falling. So absorbed was she that she didn't notice the movement behind her.

"Gertrude? What's the matter?"

Looking over her shoulder, Gertrude found herself staring into Hogan's concerned eyes. She threw her arms around Hogan's neck and hugged him tightly burying her face into the crook of his neck.

"Robert…" she sobbed as he held her close. "I don't know what to do."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14-Resolution, Realization, and Goodbye **

Hogan, easing himself up into a sitting position in bed, kept his arms around Frau Linkmeyer, while keeping the sheet covering her upper body. She kept her head buried in the crook of his neck, her sobs intensifying. Her body continued shaking in his arms.

"What is it you don't know what to do?" he asked. "What can I do to help?"

Gertrude pulled her head away and looked into Hogan's face. "You can't help me, Robert," she muttered with both hands pressed against his chest.

Hogan smiled wiping his fingers across her cheeks. "Not if you don't tell me what the problem is."

Gertrude exhaled deeply. "It is something Albert said to me during breakfast."

Hogan rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Figures. What did he say?"

"He asked if I thought Otto would forgive me should he learn I shared my bed with another man." She felt Hogan's body stiffen at her words, and knew he was worried and why. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause you to worry about your own safety. Should Albert find out…"

"He won't," Hogan assured her. He didn't want to admit even to himself, that he was nervous, and would be as long as Burkhalter continued trying to find out the name of the man who had captured his sister's attention. There was always the chance the General would eventually figure it out. Once he did, he would face an automatic firing squad. Unless he could put an end to Burkhalter's nosing around once and for all. He saw Gertrude looking up into his face, worried. "But there is a way to convince your brother to stop trying to find out who you're seeing," he added.

"What is it?"

"Well, the General didn't bring his wife with him on this trip. Why not?"

"Because he intended to break up Klink and his lady friend." Gertrude exhaled deeply. "I could tell by seeing his eyes he wanted Bertha for himself. Albert always flirts with and chases after every younger woman he sees. I can't begin to tell you how many he has entertained in his chalet that his wife, Berta, doesn't have any idea." Hearing this, Hogan's face brightened. "What are you thinking?"

"You just solved your own problem of having your brother nosing around, if you want to use it. But it requires a little blackmail on your part. Are you willing to do that to get your brother off your back?"

"I will not hurt my brother under any circumstances." Hogan could tell that Gertrude was deadly serious. He grinned putting her at ease.

"You won't hurt him, I promise," he said. "But just threatening to do it will stop him. All you must do is threaten to tell his wife of his philandering and I guarantee he will cease trying to find out who you slept with the other night."

"Are you sure?"

Hogan smiled. "I promise." He paused for a few seconds before continuing. "But that only alleviates part of the problem. The other part as to whether Otto will forgive you for sleeping with another man while he was missing-in-action, I cannot help you. All I can tell you is whether or not you tell him will be up to you. But first, you must wait to see how he is once he's back home after the war. Once you determine how he is, you will then need to decide whether or not he could handle knowing the truth. You may find you won't ever be able to tell him. But it must your decision. Believe me when I tell you, after he's been home for a while, you will be able to tell. Just keep in mind that if you can't ever tell him, you'll have to keep our trysts a secret forever. Can you do that?"

Gertrude bit her lower lip. "If I have to, I can. But you are right. I must first determine how Otto is when he comes home and then make my decision." She kissed Hogan on the cheek. "Thank you, Robert. You have helped me with two difficult problems by showing me I have control over both, and the decision is mine and mine alone. I will talk to Albert during breakfast tomorrow and stop his investigation; the other will need to wait until the war ends."

"I'm sorry if it feels like I'm leaving you to handle this last problem on your own."

Gertrude chuckled sliding back down in bed, pulling Hogan on top of her. "You're not." She kissed him on his cheek. "Now that that's been settled, where were we?" she asked enveloping Hogan in her arms and plundering his mouth wrapping her arms around him. Breaking apart to breathe, they made slow, passionate love for the third time that night before falling asleep nearly two hours later in each other's arms.

* * *

Several hours later, Hogan opened his eyes and stretched his arms trying not to awaken the woman snuggled up against him with one arm and leg draped over his body. He carefully reached over to the night table and grabbed his watch to check the time. As he struggled to read the time in the faint moonlight filling the room, he frowned.

"It's time for you to leave, isn't it?" a voice stated.

Looking over, Hogan saw Gertrude's eyes looking at him. There was a sadness in them.

"I must return to my barracks in an hour," he said.

Gertrude smiled and kissed his lips. "I will not be able to say this later, so I best say it now. Thank you for making my stay enjoyable for me. I was prepared to be miserable this entire week, but you changed that. Thank you for reminding me of my husband in so many ways."

"You needn't thank me."

"Yes, I do. You made me feel alive after three years of feeling nothing but sadness and loneliness. I felt dead inside. Now, no matter what happens from this moment on, at least I know I can feel again. Thank you for making an old woman feel attractive and desirable again."

Hogan blushed and smiled. "Age is only a state of mind," he stated. "And you're not old nor are you unattractive. Your stamina sometimes wore me out. Not to mention you showed me a few things I never believed were possible. But while we're thanking each other, I must thank you for enabling me to become a better commanding officer to my men. I was slowly becoming wire happy without realizing it, and don't even want to think what I might have done." He looked at his watch again. "I'm afraid I must leave now or I won't get back in time for roll call; and you must pack for your return to Berlin."

* * *

Hogan was the last prisoner to exit barracks two that morning and take his place in line zipping up his jacket, seconds before Schultz got to him in his count. He had seen Klink's eyes following him from his spot on the porch of the Kommandantur as he strode to his place in line beside Newkirk.

Schultz gave the American an unhappy stare. "And where were you, Colonel Hogan, that you were late for roll call this morning?"

Hogan shrugged his shoulders and smiled. "I was on a date last night with a gorgeous brunette and lost track of time."

"Well make sure next time you remember!" Schultz demanded. He started to turn away and stopped, eyes narrowing. "Brunette? What brunette? What date?" He turned back to Hogan. "Colonel Hogan, what brunette? There is no brunette here in camp. You were up to monkey business last night."

"I know, Schultz. Met her in town last week. Made a date with her for last night. Name's Gretl Braun. You might remember her sister in fact."(1)

"I do?"

"Yeah. Her sister's name is Eva. Hangs around with some short little guy with a funny-looking mustache."

"Colonel Hogaaaaannnn!" Schultz whined.

"Schuuuullltzzz!" Klink's voice boomed in the early morning air. "Are you going to waste time talking with Colonel Hogan who couldn't be bothered gracing us with his prompt presence this morning ?"

Schultz turned nervously around and saluted the Kommandant who was standing behind him. "Oh no, Herr Kommandant. Colonel Hogan was just telling me about his date last night with the sister of the Fuhrer's girlfriend and…"

"_Schuuuuulllllttttz!" _Klink shouted stomping his foot. "There was no date last night, Dummkopf! Now are all prisoners here or not?!"

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant. All prisoners present and accounted for."

"Gut." Klink marched up to Hogan and stood practically toe-to-toe with the American. He shook a fist at his counterpart. "Colonel Hogan, if General Burkhalter and his sister weren't leaving today, I would toss you in the cooler until the end of the war. I'm not interested in why you were late for roll call this morning. Just make sure it doesn't happen again. Do I make myself clear?"

"Absolutely, Kommandant," Hogan faked hurt feelings. "But that's gratitude. I put in a good word for you with Eva and…"

"Hrmph! Schultz, dismiss your men." Klink muttered spinning on his heels and marching back towards the Kommandantur. He didn't witness the smirk on Hogan's face.

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant," Schultz replied to the receding back of his superior officer.

* * *

Burkhalter and his sister were enjoying a leisurely breakfast consisting of eggs, sausage, toast, juice and coffee. Finishing his juice, Burkhalter stared at his sister who nibbled on a piece of toast.

"Gertrude, while we have the time, I wish to ask you a question."

"Of course, Albert. What is it you wish to ask me?" She had a rough idea but would wait and see.

"I want to know who in this camp you have been spending time with, and I want to know now."

"And I told you there was no gentleman. I was alone." Gertrude took a bite of sausage and chewed it.

"I will not put up with your denials anymore! You will tell me who this man is or I will be forced to take drastic measures!" Burkhalter's face reddened.

Gertrude put her fork down and took a drink of coffee. Setting down her cup, she glared at her brother. "Albert, I am going to say this only once so listen carefully. You are my brother and I love you. But if you continue to hound me about a non-existent suitor, I will be forced to tell Berta about your behavior when you leave her at home as well as your entertaining at your chalet." She thought she spotted her brother's body tense as he licked his lips.

"There's no need to bother Berta. Perhaps I was overbearing and unreasonable with my actions, Gertrude," Burkhalter admitted nervously. "I should have paid closer attention to your feelings regarding your wedding anniversary. I guess I did not understand how you really felt."

"So you will stop trying to find out if there was a man sharing my bed while I was here?"

Burkhalter smiled broadly. "What man? Didn't you tell me you picked the flowers, and got the champagne and caviar yourself?"

"I did."

"Then I don't understand myself why I was making such a big thing out of that."

Gertrude smiled while picking at the food on her plate. "It's all right, Albert," she said softly. "I forgive you."

A nervous Burkhalter picked up his fork and began to eat his breakfast.

* * *

Hogan picked at the food on his plate. Seated at the table with his men, the others periodically glanced at their commanding officer as they ate in silence with occasional glances at each other.

"Colonel, you okay?" asked Kinch.

"Yeah, Kinch, I'm fine," Hogan replied not looking at his second-in-command. Kinch and the Frenchman exchanged looks.

"Is something wrong with the breakfast, mon Colonel?" LeBeau asked quietly. "I can always fix you something else."

"You don't need to do that, LeBeau. The food is delicious. I guess other than being tired I just don't have much of an appetite at the moment." Setting down his fork, Hogan picked up his coffee cup and took a drink of the hot brew.

"Didn't you get all the information you wanted from Burkhalter's sister, Gov'nor?"

"Oh, I got what I wanted and needed," Hogan replied letting his eyes shift to the Englander. "I guess having Burkhalter nearly catching me is still fresh in my mind. I mean, he knows his sister had somebody in her quarters and is determined to find out whom. I came up with an idea to end his investigation, but I can't be sure it'll work until I hear from Frau Linkmeyer."

"What's Frau Linkmeyer gotta do with it?" asked Kinch.

Hogan sighed. "Plenty. She's the one who has to convince Burkhalter there wasn't anybody in her quarters." He tilted his head. "If she can't, he'll continue to nose around and it could just be a matter of time before he considers a prisoner as improbable a thought as that may be to 'im."

"Prisoner, Colonel?" asked a puzzled Carter.

"By prisoner, Colonel, you mean yourself, don't you?" Kinch inquired, worried.

Not responding, Hogan drank more coffee, a grim expression on his face. He knew it was unlikely that Burkhalter would ever find out he was the one sleeping with Gertrude. But there was always the remote possibility the longer he continued to investigate, the greater the chance he might. And if Burkhalter didn't find out before he left Stalag 13, Hogan would worry every time Burkhalter arrived in camp, and that would impede his effectiveness as commanding officer of the prisoners.

Hogan didn't like leaving something this important in the hands of somebody else. Flashes of being found in bed with Gertrude by Burkhalter walking in on them, pulling his weapon, and firing, left him feeling sick. But all he could do right now is wait, and if there was one thing Hogan hated more than anything, it was waiting.

* * *

Klink and Schultz stood on the porch of the Kommandantur later that morning watching Burkhalter's staff car pull to a stop in front of them. Klink looked at his Sergeant-of-the-Guard. "Schultz, load the General's and Frau Linkmeyer's luggage into the trunk right away. The General wants to be on his way immediately."

Schultz saluted. "Jawohl, Herr Kommandant." He then gestured to another nearby guard to help. While they loaded the luggage, Burkhalter and his sister approached. Klink stiffened as he saluted.

"Guten Morgen, Herr General. Frau Linkmeyer," Klink stammered.

Burkhalter removed his hand from his sister's back. "Klink. You have my list regarding what needs to be repaired here in Stalag 13?"

"Yes, Herr General."

"And I trust when I return in several months those repairs will have been completed?"

"You can trust me to have everything done as ordered, sir."

Burkhalter smirked. "If I did I wouldn't be asking."

"Herr Kommandant, the luggage has all been loaded in the trunk," Schultz interrupted, saluting.

"Did I ask you, Schultz?" Klink stammered returning the salute. "Now go, go."

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant." Schultz and the guard both left the group. As Schultz left, Klink spotted Hogan approaching from across the compound.

"Hogan, out! _Out!_" Klink ordered nervously. "I'm busy with General Burkhalter and his sister."

Ignoring Klink, Hogan looked at Burkhalter innocently stuffing his hands in the back pockets of his trousers. "Leaving us so soon, General?"

Burkhalter, clasping his hands behind his back, smirked at the American. "I'm surprised you're complaining, Hogan. I would have thought you and your men would be glad not to have to wait on Klink hand and foot anymore. But may I say LeBeau outdid himself during our stay here, even though I am aware it cost two extra slices of white bread per man and one hour of electricity in exchange."

Hogan's eyes shifted to the Kommandant feigning hurt feelings while Klink swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Kommandant, I thought that was our secret," Hogan complained. Klink stared at him and was about to respond, but Burkhalter answered before he could. "I can read you like an open book, Hogan. I know you never do something for nothing. It wasn't too difficult to find out what Klink offered in exchange for the services of your men during my stay."

Hogan shrugged. "Well, as long as you don't have any problem with the Kommandant's generosity…"

"I never said I didn't have a problem with it. I said it wasn't too difficult to find out. Don't put words in my mouth!"

"Sorry, General," Hogan lowered his head pretending to look cowed, but his eyes lifted upward subtly and focused on Gertrude's face. She smiled subtly.

"Come, come, Albert," she hooked her arms around one of her brother's. "Does it really matter at this point how Klink obtained Colonel Hogan's cooperation? I mean, is it any more important than interrogating the Kommandant about which of his men you thought gave me those flowers, champagne, and caviar Thursday?"

Burkhalter studied his sister's face while Klink looked puzzled.

"_You_ picked those flowers from my garden, Frau Linkmeyer?" Klink asked quietly. "And took the champagne and caviar as well?" He had been so sure Hogan had something to do with it; he still wasn't sure he didn't. But he also knew Frau Linkmeyer would not lie to protect Hogan. Also, to refute her admission would be like calling the sister of a General a liar and earn him a sure one-way pass to the Russian front.

"But of course, Kommandant. I wanted something to celebrate my wedding anniversary after what happened earlier Thursday evening. I hope you didn't mind?"

"Mind?" Klink laughed nervously. "Why should I mind? If you hadn't told me I was ready to blame Colonel Hogan for it."

Hogan feigned being indignant. "Me? Why me?"

"_Hogan_?!" questioned Burkhalter. "Klink, I'm starting to worry about your sanity. Why would Hogan give my sister flowers, champagne and caviar?"

Klink chuckled. "He wouldn't, Herr General. It was my mistake. If your sister says she took them, that's perfectly fine with me. I hope she enjoyed them."

Burkhalter shook his head. "Stop groveling, Klink. It's embarrassing."

"Yes, Herr General."

"By the way. After speaking with Gertrude, I realize none of your men were seeing my sister behind my back. So I am no longer interested in finding out who she was seeing because there never was anybody."

"I understand, sir."

Neither Klink or Burkhalter saw Hogan's head lift and him glance at Frau Linkmeyer, a look of relief on his face. Klink reached out and opened the back car door for the General. Burkhalter climbed inside then moved his large bulk over to allow his sister to get in beside him. Klink then shut the door. Walking towards the front of the car, he leaned over looking in at the driver. "Drive on," he ordered. As the car pulled away, Klink stood up watching the car heading toward the front gate. He didn't notice Hogan come up beside him with arms wrapped around himself, his eyes following the car as well.

* * *

When the staff car neared the front gate, Burkhalter turned toward his sister. "I am due back at Stalag 13 in a few months, Gertrude. I can arrange for you to join me and we can stay for a few days. What do you say?"

A calm look came over Gertrude's face as memories of the last few nights replayed themselves. Looking out the back window of the car, her eyes fell on Hogan and lingered there for a long moment until the car passed through the front gate. She turned back to her brother and smiled, patting his arm.

"That won't be necessary," she told him. She leaned back in her seat to enjoy the ride back to Berlin.

* * *

Klink stood beside Hogan watching the guards closing the front gates, then turned towards Hogan.

"Hogan, now that General Burkhalter has left, say goodbye to the two extra slices of white bread and the one extra hour of electricity."

"Already said goodbye, sir."

"And you're lucky Frau Linkmeyer admitted to picking those flowers from my garden as well as taking the champagne and caviar. But I still think you're behind it somehow."

Hogan smirked. "Tell you what, Kommandant. Later today when the General reaches Berlin, why don't you call him and tell him you think his sister lied about the flowers, caviar and champagne to protect me, a prisoner, and demand an investigation be started."

Klink, balling his fists, raised them both in Hogan's face. "Forget it!" and stormed away in a huff.

"That's what I thought," Hogan murmured softly to no-one.

Knowing he had defused the situation with Klink, and had brought any investigation by Burkhalter to an immediate halt, Hogan continued staring at the closed front gates with a slow smile appearing.

_Otto is one lucky guy, _Hogan thought as he continued to look in the direction of the gates.

* * *

(1)Gretl Braun was the sister of Eva Braun who married Hitler. Gretl married Hermann Fegelein, the SS liaison officer on Hitler's staff.

**THE END**


End file.
